Live It Up
by LittleDreamland
Summary: Sakura erhält den Auftrag sich um den verletzten Itachi Uchiha zu kümmern. Nie im Traum hätte sie daran gedacht, dass sein Bruder sich als das größere Problem herausstellen würde...
1. Kapitel 1

Zusammenfassung: _Als Ärztin erhält Sakura den Auftrag sich um den verletzten Itachi Uchiha zu kümmern. Nie im Traum hätte sie daran gedacht, dass sein Bruder sich als das größe Problem herausstellen würde._

* * *

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst uns für dumm verkaufen?", raunte eine dunkle Stimme. „Du hast uns lange genug zum Narren gehalten..." Er entsicherte die Pistole in seiner Hand und zielte auf den am Boden liegenden. Er zögerte jedoch für einen Augenblick und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Weißt du, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, wäre dies hier viel zu einfach. Du wärest tot und man würde dich überall als einen großen Märtyrer feiern. Ist das in meinem Sinne? Ganz und gar nicht." Er ging auf den am Boden liegenden zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Für einen kurzen Augenblick musterte er sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

"Du hast Glück, heute wirst du nicht sterben. Heute nicht", wiederholte er lachend, „ich dachte, dich umzubringen würde mir Erleichterung verschaffen – all meine Probleme lösen, für die du und dein Vater verantwortlich seid. Doch, so einfach ist es nicht, was? Wärest du tot, würde dein Bruder die Leitung übernehmen, nicht wahr? Und dann würde das ganze Spiel wieder von vorne anfangen. Nein. Ich glaube, wenn ich dir Schaden möchte, dann am besten so: Ich werde allen, die dir und deinem Vater etwas bedeuten, große Schmerzen bereiten. Ihr werdet sie leiden sehen... Diese Botschaft darfst du gerne deinem Vater überbringen!" Er drückte ab und der Knall durchschallte das Gebäude.

„Wieso ist Tsunade-sama so aufgeregt?" Die junge Ärztin mit den rosafarbenen Haaren lehnte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah ihrer Mentorin nach, die wie von Sinnen durch den Gang rannte. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. ‚ _So aufgeregt habe ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie dabei war zu spät zur Happy Hour zu kommen_ ', dachte sie und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Mh, es scheint als sei irgendetwas passiert", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Ärztin neben ihr, „aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen, worum es eigentlich ging." Sie tippte ungeduldig auf dem Tresen herum. ‚ _Jetzt arbeite ich seit Jahren mit ihr und sie vertraut mir scheinbar immer noch nicht_ ', kam es ihr in den Sinn.

„Ob Sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt?"

„Ich denke es geht um einen Patienten", kam die Antwort. Die beiden wandten sich um und sahen eine der Schwestern an. „Ich arbeite nun schon seit über drei Jahrzehnten in diesem Krankenhaus und auch wenn mir niemand etwas gesagt hat, aber ich weiß, wenn man einen wichtigen Patienten einliefert." Schwester Ayumi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als sollte es untermalen, dass sie ganz und gar von der Sache überzeugt sei.

„Einen wichtigen Patienten?", fragte die rosahaarige, „Jemand der schwer verletzt ist, oder nicht?"

„Jemand von hohen Rang", erwiderte die schwarzhaarige, „Jemand der sehr viel Einfluss hat. Ein Politiker vielleicht oder eine andere bekannte sowie einflussreiche Person. Jemand von dem die Öffentlichkeit nicht wissen darf, dass er oder sie hier ist."

„Verstehe", antwortete die rosahaarige, „Niemand soll wissen wer da ist und worum es genau geht." Die anderen beiden nickten nur zustimmend.

„Sakura, bist du nicht schon spät dran?", die schwarzhaarige wandte sich an ihre rosahaarige Kollegin, „wolltest du nicht bereits vor zehn Minuten gehen?"

„Ahh", entfuhr es Sakura, „du hast Recht, ich komme zu spät!" ‚ _Verdammt, jetzt werde ich mir gleich etwas von Tenten anhören können..._ ', kam es ihr in den Sinn, als sie in die Umkleide lief. Sakura seufzte, beim Öffnen ihres Schrankes. ‚ _Dieses dämliche Kleid_ ', fluchte sie innerlich, ‚ _wie konnte ich ihr nur versprechen, dass ich dieses dämliche Kleid anziehe? Wieso habe ich es überhaupt gekauft?_ ' Sakura holte ein rotes Kleid aus ihrem Schrank und breitete es neben sich auf der Bank aus. Sie stöhnte auf. Das Kleid war schön, sonst hätte sie es sicherlich nicht gekauft, doch war es ihr einfach zu freizügig: Kurz geschnitten und eng anliegend waren dabei nicht das Schlimme, vielmehr störte es sie, dass das Kleid viel zu viel von ihrem Brust zur Schau stellte. Sakura konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich jedes Mal ein wenig wie eine Schlampe vorkam, wenn sie dieses Kleid anzog. ‚Aber etwas anderes habe ich nicht bei', sie seufzte und zog widerwillig das Kleid an. Zwar hatte Tenten Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, dass Kleid würde ihre Vorzüge hervorheben, doch das schlechte Gefühl blieb. „Wir müssen dir einen Mann finden... mit den Klamotten findest du nie einen", äffte Sakura sie kurz nach und war froh, dass im Moment niemand außer ihr in der Umkleide war. Ihr Smartphone vibrierte zum wiederholten Male, aber sie machte keine Anstalten den Anruf zu beantworten. Stattdessen schrie Sakura Tenten eine Nachricht, dass sie sie in der Bar treffen würde. ‚ _Das sollte sie zumindest für den Moment beruhigen_ ', dachte Sakura sich und stopfte all ihre Habseligkeiten in ihre Handtasche. Sie gähnte kurz. Eigentlich würde sie viel lieber nach Hause fahren, sich etwas zu Essen bestellen und einen Film anschauen. Das wäre sicherlich entspannender als das, was sie im Moment vorhatte.

Sakura fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ins Erdgeschoss und versuchte unauffällig durch den Hintereingang zu verschwinden. Das letzte was sie jetzt noch brauchte, war das ihre Kollegen sie in diesem Aufzug sahen. Die dämlichen Kommentare könnte sie sich auf Ewigkeiten hin anhören. Während Sakura den Gang zum Hintereingang durchquerte, wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche, auf der Suche nach ihrer Halskette. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie sie zu Beginn ihrer Schicht hinein geworfen hatte. ‚ _Das war doch als Shizune..._ ', weiter konnte sie den Gedanken nicht mehr führen, denn sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie war gegen etwas geprallt, so hart, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden ging. Sakura schüttelte sich kurz und sah auf. Sie war nicht gegen etwas gerannt, sondern mit Jemandem zusammengestoßen.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen?", fuhr er sie an und Sakura zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nur schemenhaft erkennen, denn er versteckte sich unter der Kapuze seiner dunkelblauen Sweatshirtjacke. Dennoch fühlte sie seinen starren Blick auf sich. ‚ _Unheimlich_ ', dachte sie.

Sie stand wieder auf und sagte währenddessen, „es tut mir Leid, ich habe sie nicht gesehen."

„Hn", kam nur die kurze Antwort, „sie arbeiten hier?" Er sah auf ihren Mitarbeiterausweis herunter, der vor seinen Füßen lag, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihn aufzuheben. Sakura bückte sich um den Ausweis aufzuheben, während er jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete. ‚ _Vollidiot_ ', kam ihr in den Sinn, ‚ _er hätte mir auch helfen können. Nein, jetzt muss ich in diesem Kleid auf dem Boden rumkriechen!_ '

„Lassen sie eigentlich jeden so tief blicken?", fragte er, nachdem sie den Ausweis wieder zurück in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte. Verwundert blickte Sakura ihn an, worauf sie trotz der Kapuze sehen konnte, dass sein Blick von ihrem Gesicht herunter wanderte zu ihren...

„Sie Perversling", fuhr Sakura ihn, „wie können Sie nur? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun?"

„Doch, das habe ich. Weiß die Leitung, dass ihre Mitarbeiterinnen so herum laufen?"

„Zu Ihrer Information, ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst und was ich in meiner Freizeit mache geht weder Sie noch die Krankenhausleitung etwas an", raunte Sakura und ging an ihm vorbei. ‚ _Dämlicher Vollidiot_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf, ‚ _ich sollte das Sicherheitspersonal rufen._ '

„Wenn Sie immer so herumlaufen, sollte die Krankenhausleitung sich vielleicht einmal Gedanken machen", er zuckte mit den Schultern und Sakura konnte ein Lächeln erkennen, „was Sie so in Ihrer Freizeit machen. Es scheint, als könnte es dem Ruf des Krankenhauses schädigen."

„Sie kennen mich nicht", antwortete Sakura, „als verbitte ich mir solche Kommentare." Wenn Sakura ehrlich war, fand sie es ein wenig unheimlich, dass er ihr nun folgte. Die zwei weiteren Männer in Anzüge ignorierte sie dabei vollkommen. ‚ _War er vielleicht einmal ein Patient von mir?_ ', fragte sie sich, ‚ _nein, der war bestimmt kein Patient von mir. Die konnten sich alle benehmen._ '

„Ich meine nur", entgegnete er, als die beiden durch die Tür traten, „für gewöhnlich laufen die anderen Angestellten hier nicht so freizügig herum und ich bezweifele, dass sie es in ihrer Freizeit tun."

Draußen vor der Tür blieb Sakura stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. „Hey Perversling, ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind und was Sie wollen. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen: Sie sind absolut nicht in der Position über mein Outfit zu lästern. Wieso nehmen Sie diese Kapuze nicht ab und zeigen mir ihr Gesicht, häh? Zu hässlich, als das wir uns der Menschheit zeigen können? Wenn Sie mir noch einmal zu nahe kommen, sorge ich dafür, dass sie Hausverbot bekommen, Shannaro", sagte Sakura zu ihm und stemmte währenddessen die Hände in die Hüften. Sie konnte die Dreistigkeit dieses Mannes einfach nicht fassen. ‚ _Wer glaubt er zu sein, dass er über mein Auftreten urteilen darf – so wie er hier selbst rumläuft._ '

„Tss", gab er von sich, „Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa drohen, oder?" Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Sakura, dass die beiden Herren in den Anzügen auch, nur wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt, stehen geblieben waren. ‚ _Wer sind die beiden?_ ', fragte sie sich, ‚ _Auftragskiller?_ ' Doch in jenem Moment kam Sakura ein Gedanke. Was wenn es sich hierbei um Angehörigen von dem Patienten handelte, den Tsunade-sama gerade behandelte. Dann waren dies seine Bodyguards. Nichtsdestotrotz war dieser Typ Sakura zutiefst unsympathisch. ‚ _Hauptsache weg von diesem Kerl_.'

„Sie sind mir zu niveaulos", sagte Sakura zu ihm, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie von oben bis unten musterte. Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt und marschierte quer über den Parkplatz. Innerlich machte sie drei Kreuze, dass keiner von ihnen ihr weiterhin gefolgt war. Als Sakura den Parkplatz verließ konnte sie noch im Augenwinkel sehen, wie die drei in einen Wagen mit getönten Scheiben stiegen. ‚ _Wer wohl unser wichtiger Patient ist?_ ', wunderte sie sich und hoffte gleichzeitig inständig, dass sie diesen Typen nicht noch einmal begegnen würde. ‚ _Wahrscheinlich ein verwöhntes Müttersöhnchen_ ', fluchte Sakura weiterhin, ‚ _glaubt wohl er könnte sich alles erlauben. Irgendjemand muss diesem Kerl mal Grenzen aufzeigen._ '

Keine fünf Minuten später erreichte Sakura die Bar, in der sie mit Tenten verabredet war. Es brauchte einen Augenblick bis sie ihre Freundin in der Masse wiederfand und während Sakura sich ihren Weg dorthin bahnte, konnte sie förmlich die Blicke der Männer auf sich spüren. Ein kleiner kalter Schauer, rannte ihren Rücken herunter. „Wie konntest du mich nur dazu bringen", raunte sie, als sie den Tisch erreichte, „dieses Kleid anzuziehen?" Tenten grinste über das ganze Gesicht und prostete ihr mit dem Drink in ihrer Hand zu. Erst da bemerkte Sakura, dass dort noch eine weitere Person saß. „Hinata", gab sie überrascht von sich, „ich dachte, du hättest keine Zeit?" Sakura setzte sich neben Hinata an den Tisch, die sie schüchtern anlächelte.

„Ich konnte kurzfristig meine Schicht noch tauschen", antwortete diese und wandte sich dann Tenten zu, „jetzt verstehe ich, was du mit dem Kleid meintest."

„Habt ihr über das Kleid gelästert?", fragte Sakura und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ‚ _Ich wusste es_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf, ‚ _ich sollte das Kleid nur anziehen, damit Tenten heute Abend etwas zu lachen hat._ ' Sakura zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass es immer noch richtig saß. Sie wollte hier niemand mehr zeigen, als sie wollte – wobei das heute Abend ja bereits geschehen war.

„Nein", antwortete Tenten, „ich habe Hinata nur erzählt, dass ich dich dazu überredet habe, dieses Kleid anzuziehen und das du damit, jeden Blick auf dich ziehen würdest. Das war nicht negativ gemeint."

Sakura schnaufte kurz und blickte von Tenten zu Hinata und wieder zurück. „Ich sehe nur einen Haufen Kerle, die versuchen mich mit ihren Augen auszuziehen."

„Sieh doch nicht immer alles so negativ. Das Ganze hat auch seine Vorteile", Tenten deutete auf die Kellnerin die gerade an ihren Tisch trat.

„Dieser hier", sagte die Kellnerin und stellte Sakura einen Cocktail vor die Nase, „ist ein Coconut-Kiss und kommt von dem Herren dort drüben." Die Kellnerin deutete auf einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren an der Bar. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Oh Gott", entfuhr es Sakura, „den möchte ich nicht haben."

„Doch klar", sagte Tenten, während Hinata und die Kellnerin sie fragend ansahen. „Nimm ihn doch ruhig an. Spart Geld und niemand hat gesagt, dass du gleich mit dem Kerl in die Kiste steigen sollst."

„Keine Sorge", sagte die Kellnerin, „er hatte keine Möglichkeit etwas in den Cocktail reinzumischen und er schien zudem ganz nett zu sein."

„Sagen Sie ihm", Tenten wandte sich an die Kellnerin, „vielen Dank, sie weiß es sehr zu schätzen."

„In Ordnung", antwortete die Kellnerin lächelnd und verschwand wieder. Die drei konnten beobachten wie die Kellnerin kurze Zeit später auf dem Mann zuging, etwas zu ihm sagte und kurz in ihre Richtung deutete. Der Mann nickte den dreien zu.

„Siehst du", entgegnete Tenten ihr, „alles halb so schlimm. Es ist doch nichts dabei, sich einen Drink von einem Mann ausgeben zu lassen."

Sakura seufzte, „das ist es nicht. Es ist vielmehr, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass ich diesen Drink nur wegen dem Kleid ausgegeben bekommen habe. Wäre ich hier in normalen Sachen aufgetaucht, wäre dies nicht passiert. Ich komme mir vor, wie ein Flittchen... Zudem, wieso tragt ihr eigentlich nichts Aufreizendes?" Sie malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft und musterte ihre beiden Freundinnen. Hinata trug eine Bluse und einen knielangen Rock, mit flachen Schuhen. ‚ _Ich habe sie noch nie in einem sexy Outfit gesehen_ ', kam Sakura in den Sinn, ‚ _sie ist immer das süße, schüchterne Mädchen von Nebenan._ ' Tenten hingegen trug ein Top, dass jedoch bei weitem nicht so viel Oberweite zeigte, wie Sakuras Kleid, eine lange, enge Hose und High-Heels. ‚ _Typisch._ '

„Ich habe das Outfit heute schon bei der Arbeit getragen", meinte Tenten schulternzuckend, „abgesehen von den Schuhen. Zudem hatte ich keine Zeit mehr nach Hause zu fahren und mir etwas anderes anzuziehen. Und Hinata hier, würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, sie so ein Kleid überhaupt zu kaufen – geschweige denn es im Laden anzuprobieren."

Hinata lächelte verlegen, „so etwas steht mir einfach nicht. Zudem wohne ich noch Zuhause und mein Vater ist wirklich streng."

„Dann zieh aus", meinte Tenten locker. „Alt genug bist du ja..."

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht...", Hinata fing an zu stottern und Sakura konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Nicht wegen dem Stottern, sondern vielmehr auf Grund der Tatsache, dass Hinata ihr Leben lang die gute Tochter war, die sich nie hat etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Die immer pünktlich Zuhause war und nie Streit mit ihrem Vater anfing. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Sakura, die generell immer eine Stunde zu spät nach Hause gekommen war und sich ständig mit ihrer Mutter stritt.

„Ach Hinata", sagte Sakura und nippte nun endlich an ihrem Drink, „hör endlich auf zu versuchen, es allen Recht zu machen. Das kannst du eh nicht. Du musst auch einmal an dich denken und daran was du vom Leben möchtest."

„Oh Sakura", meinte Hinata plötzlich, „das wird dir nicht gefallen?"

„Wieso sollte mir das nicht gefallen? Ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst und ...", weiter kam Sakura nicht mehr, denn der Mann von der Bar stand plötzlich an ihrem Tisch. Erst jetzt aus der Nähe nahm Sakura ihn richtig wahr: seine schwarzen Haare trieften nur so vor Gel, der Anzug den er trug war schon vor Jahrzehnten aus der Mode gekommen und seinen leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten ihr, dass er gut angetrunken war.

„Ladies", sagte er laut und prostete den dreien mit dem Bier in seiner Hand zu. „Ich hoffe Sie haben einen sehr schönen Abend?!"

„Danke, er verlief bisher wunderbar", meinte Tenten sarkastisch.

„Freut mich", er nickte ihr zu und lehnte sich dann zu Sakura herunter, „wie ist ihr Name, sie wunderschöner Stern?"

Hilfesuchend sah Sakura ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie ist denn ihr Name?"

„Ah, natürlich, natürlich", raunte er und Sakura konnte seine Fahne riechen, was sie ziemlich anwiderte. „Mein Name, meine Hübsche, ist Lee. Rock Lee. Verrätst du mir nun deinen Namen?"

„Ihr Name ist Sakura", antwortete Tenten und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Sakura.

„Ein überaus treffender Name, wenn Sie mich fragen", raunte er in ihr Ohr und ein kalter Schauer lief Sakura den Rücken herunter, „sagen Sie, Sakura, hat Ihnen der Cocktail geschmeckt?"

„Ja, sehr lecker", antwortete Sakura säuerlich und fragte sich, ob der Typ nicht bemerkte, dass sie gar nichts von ihm wollte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Lee?"

„Ich sah nichts ahnend an der Bar, als die wunderschönste Frau den Raum betrat, die ich jemals gesehen habe", raunte er erneut, „ich musste einfach hierher kommen und mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass meine Augen mich nicht getrübt haben. Als sie mich dann noch so verführerisch angesehen haben, nachdem ich Ihnen diesen Cocktail schickte, war mich absolut klar, dass sie die Frau sind, die mich für den Rest meines Lebens glücklich machen würde."

„Ugh", entfuhr es Sakura, „nein, danke."

Lee blickte sie verwundert an, „was, nein danke?"

„Nein, danke. Ich möchte Sie nicht für den Rest Ihres Lebens glücklich machen", antwortete sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Aber meine Liebe", Lee kniete sich vor ihr hin, „Sie kennen mich doch noch gar nicht. Wenn Sie mich kennenlernen werden Sie verstehen, dass ich ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch bin, der auch Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens glücklich machen kann." Lee griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete Sakura und löste ihre Hand aus seinem festen Griff, „aber ich denke nicht, dass das zwischen uns etwas wird. Vielen Dank für den Cocktail, aber von meiner Seite aus besteht kein Interesse." Sakura konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie Lee das Herz brach. Auch wenn sich in ihr in diesem Moment etwas Mitleid breitmachte, so blieb sie rational: Sie konnte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, dann würde er womöglich für den Rest des Abends vor ihrem Tisch knien. Als Sakura sich umsah, musste sie feststellen, dass sie die Blicke einiger anderer Gäste auf sich gezogen hatte. Und dieses Mal lag das sicherlich nicht an dem Kleid.

„Lee, ich denke Sie sind ein guter Mensch, aber das zwischen uns wird nichts. Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie und versuchte die ganze Situation zu beschwichtigen. Es reichte ihr schon, das sie aussah wie ein Flittchen, da wollte sie sich nicht auf noch wie eines benehmen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stand Lee auf, winkte ab und murmelte „schon gut" vor sich hin. Erleichterung machte sich in Sakura breit, als Lee sich von dem Tisch abwandte und sich scheinbar auf den Rückweg zur Bar machte. Plötzlich jedoch hielt er inne.

„Nein, kampflos werde ich nicht aufgeben!", verkündete er und unzählige Gäste der Bar wandten sich ihm zu. Sakuras Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Du meine Liebe Sakura, wirst eines Tages mir gehören! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich in mich verliebst und..." Weiter kam Lee nicht mehr, denn einer der Rausschmeißer der Bar klopfte ihm erst auf den Rücken und flüsterte ihm dann etwas zu. Lee hob ihm gegenüber Hände, als wollte er sich ergeben und folgte diesem dann zum Ausgang.

„Wow, das ist ja schnell eskaliert", meinte Tenten und sah Lee nach.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl", sagte Jemand, „dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen." Die drei Freundinnen wandten sich um und sahen einem rothaarigen Mann an. Dieser saß alleine am Nebentisch und war Sakura bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen. „Ich habe die Kellnerin gebeten, das Sicherheitspersonal zu informieren."

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Sakura, „das haben Sie gut beobachtet."

„Ihr Name ist Haruno Sakura, nicht wahr?", fragte er darauf. Sakura hob erneut überrascht die Augenbrauen. Sie hätte es verstehen können, wenn der Fremde ihren Vornamen gewusst hätte, aber auch noch ihren Nachnamen? ‚ _Oh Gott, bitte lass es nicht den nächsten verrückten Kerl sein_ ', flehte sie innerlich, ‚ _ich hatte heute schon zwei von der Sorte._ ' Sakura musterte ihn für einen Augenblick. Abgesehen von seinen wilden, roten Haaren und den grünen Augen, trug er ein weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er hochgekrempelt hatte. Ein dunkelblaues Jackett hing über der Stuhllehne. Sakura nickte nun irritiert.

„Sie arbeiten für Senju Tsunade, nicht wahr? Entschuldigen Sie, ich hätte mich vorstellen sollen. Mein Name ist Dr. Gaara Shukaku, vom Amegakure Central Hospital", er stand auf und reichte Sakura die Hand, die perplex sofort einschlug.

„Ahh", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich, „richtig. Tsunade-sama hatte erwähnt, dass uns Leute aus Amegakure besuchen würden. Ein gemeinsames Forschungsprojekt, nicht wahr?"

Gaara nickte kurz, „richtig. Ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört, Haruno. Nur gutes versteht sich natürlich."

„Danke", antwortete Sakura und wurde leicht rot. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das an dem Kompliment lag oder daran, dass sie bereits eine Menge getrunken hatte. ‚ _Möglicherweise nimmt der Abend doch noch eine gute Wendung_ ', dachte sie sich, ‚ _alles ist besser als dieser Lee._ ' „Setzten Sie sich, Dr. Shukaku." Sakura bot ihm den letzten freien Platz, gegenüber von ihr und neben Tenten, an.

„Sie können mich gerne Gaara nennen", antwortete er, „zudem muss ich leider das nette Angebot ablehnen. Ich habe eine ziemlich lange Reise hinter mir und wollte lediglich einen kleinen Schlummertrunk zu mir nehmen. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass wir uns in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal begegnen werden. Guten Abend, die Damen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Bar.

„Also heute bekommt Sakura wirklich alle Typen ab", lachte Tenten auf und auch Hinata kicherte, „die schlechten und die guten."

„Er ist ein Kollege", entgegnete Sakura ihr und verdrehte die Augen.

„Er schien beeindruckt zu sein von dir", sagte Hinata, „er wusste scheinbar sofort wer du bist."

„Zufall", schnaufte Sakura, „möglicherweise hat er sich mit Tsunade unterhalten oder mich zuvor im Krankenhaus gesehen." ‚ _Haben die beiden etwa Recht?_ ', fragte Sakura sich, ‚ _war er tatsächlich von mir beeindruckt? Oder wollte er einfach nur höflich sein?_ ' Sie verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder relativ schnell. Sie war hier um ein wenig Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen zu verbringen und nicht um sich über irgendwelche Männer, die sie nicht kannte, den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Letztlich fasste sie jedoch einen Entschluss, das Kleid würde sie beim nächsten Mal nicht noch einmal anziehen.

Zwei Stunden und einige Drinks später, verließen die drei Freundinnen zusammen die Bar. Die kühle Sommernacht sorgte dafür, dass sie etwas ausnüchterten. Langsam gingen die drei den Gehweg entlang und steuerten auf eine Bushaltestelle zu. Während Sakura und Hinata Arm in Arm gingen, lief Tenten voran. „Was ist dein Problem?", rief Sakura ihr zu.

„Mein Problem? Ich habe kein Problem?", antwortete diese und grinste sie an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sakura und Hinata tauschen unterdessen einen belustigten Blick aus.

Hinata flüsterte Sakura leise zu, „ich habe Neji gefragt, ob er uns abholt."

„Ah", gab Sakura nur von sich. Neji, der Hinatas Cousin war und an der Universität lehrte, war schon seit langer Zeit Tentens heimlicher Schwarm. Jedoch würde Tenten dies nie zugeben, nicht das Sakura sie ja bereits darauf angesprochen hatte. Sie leugnete es immer vehement, doch die Zeichen waren unüberschaubar. So taff Tentens Auftreten auch sonst war, sobald Neji auftauchte, benahm sie sich wie eine verliebte vierzehnjährige die ständig rot anlief. ‚ _Es ist so offensichtlich_ ', dachte Sakura sich, ‚ _aber der arme Neji bemerkt es einfach_ nicht. Wo man vom Teufel spricht...' Ein grauer Wagen hielt an der Bushaltestelle und eines der Fenster fuhr herunter.

„Ich bin hier um euch abzuholen", Neji beugte sich hervor und musterte die drei Frauen. „Hast du getrunken?" Diese Frage richtete sich an Hinata, die darauf noch roter im Gesicht wurde, als sie es eh schon war.

„Nur ein wenig", stammelte sie, „danke, dass du uns abholst."

„Ja, vielen Dank, Neji. Du bist wirklich der Beste. Was würden wir nur ohne dich tun?", Tenten war förmlich direkt vor das Fenster gesprungen, worauf Neji zusammengezuckt war.

„Du hast scheinbar etwas mehr getrunken, oder?"

„Nein, ich hatte genauso viel, wie deine liebe Cousine...", antwortete Tenten und verschränkte die Arme. ‚ _Eher das doppelte_ ', dachte Sakura sich und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. ‚ _Arme Tenten, das wird heute Abend wohl auch nichts._ '

„Steigt ein", sagte Neji und entriegelte die Türen, „ihr solltet nicht in so einer Gegend herum laufen." Während Tenten und Hinata einstiegen, blieb Sakura wie angewurzelt stehen. Worauf Neji ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, aber ansonsten nichts weiter sagte.

„Ihr müsst in die andere Richtung", erklärte Sakura, „zudem müsste in zwei Minuten ein Bus kommen, der drei Häuser von mir entfernt hält. Ich bin schon groß, ich schaffe das."

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er nach, „wie gesagt, hier treiben sich eine Menge merkwürdiger Typen rum."

Sakura winkte ab, „viel Spaß mit den beiden auf der Heimfahrt. Und lass dich nicht von Tenten begrabschen..." Sakura lachte auf, worauf Neji ihr lediglich einen verständnislosen Blick zuwarf. ‚ _Der Typ hat echt keine Ahnung_ ', dachte Sakura sich und beobachtete wie die drei davon fuhren. Sie ließ sich auf der Bank an der Bushaltestelle nieder und atmete die frische, klare Luft ein paar Mal tief ein. In Revue lief der Tag noch einmal in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie hatte schlimmere Tage gehabt und wenn man in Betracht zog, dass dafür alleinig dieses Kleid Schuld war, dann hatte sie zumindest etwas für das nächste Mal gelernt. Sakura schmunzelte. Recht musste sie Tenten ja geben: Die Aufmerksamkeit (fast) aller Männer war ihr in diesem Kleid sicher.


	2. Kapitel 2

Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie von einem Zug überrollt. ‚ _Gott, so viel habe ich doch gar nicht getrunken_ ', kam es ihr in den Sinn und sie raffte sich auf. In ihrem Schlafzimmer sah es aus, als wäre ihr Kleiderschrank explodiert. ‚ _Und das alles nur, weil ich gestern Morgen noch schnell dieses verdammte rote Kleid suchen musste._ ' Sakura quälte sich auf die Beine und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie das Kleid immer noch trug. Frustriert pellte sie sich aus dem Kleid und hatte das Gefühl, dass das Kleid mit ihr verwachsen sei. Sie warf das Kleid in den Papierkorb und schlich dann langsam in ihr Badezimmer. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wurden wieder klarer. „Oh Gott", stöhnte sie auf. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche schlich Sakura in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Ein heißer Tee und eine Kopfschmerztablette sollten ihr Wunder bewirken. Während das Wasser langsam erhitzte griff sie nach ihrem Smartphone und blickte einen Moment lang perplex darauf. Zehn unbeantwortete Anrufe und zwei Dutzend Nachrichten – und alle von Tsunade-sama. Innerlich schrie sie auf. Es war ihr freier Tag. Was wollte diese Frau nun schon wieder von ihr. ‚ _Wehe ich muss wieder ihre Wäsche aus der Reinigung holen_ ', dachte Sakura nüchtern, ‚ _das war bei den ersten drei Malen schon schlimm genug._ '

Widerwillig wählte sie Tsunades Nummer. „Wo um alles in der Welt bist du gewesen?", war das erste was sie hörte.

„Ich habe mein Telefon im Auto eines Freundes vergessen", log sie, denn sie wusste, die Wahrheit würde ihr nur noch mehr Ärger einbringen.

„Ich brauche dich dringend hier im Krankenhaus", raunte Tsunade, „komm so schnell wie du kannst."

„Aber...", für einen Augenblick wollte Sakura tatsächlich protestieren, doch sie wusste, dass dies nichts nützte. „Schön, ich komme so schnell ich kann." Stöhnend legte Sakura daraufhin auf. ‚ _Wieso? Wieso? Wieso?_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf. In aller Eile zog sie sich etwas an und rannte los. Sie kannte Tsunade-sama zu gut, um zu wissen, dass sie sie trotz alledem einen Kopf kürzer machen würde. Je schneller sie im Krankenhaus wäre, desto sanfter wäre sie vielleicht noch. ‚ _Ob es etwas mit dem Patienten von gestern zu tun hat?_ ', wunderte Sakura sich. Im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses wartete bereits Shizune auf sie. Die schwarzhaarige Ärztin, leitete Sakura direkt zum Aufzug.

„Zieh dich um und geh sofort in Tsunades Büro", sagte sie zu ihr

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Sakura sie, worauf Shizune die Stirn runzelte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat mir nicht gesagt, worum es geht. Doch wenn ich eine Vermutung aufstellen sollte, dann hat es etwas mit dem Patienten von gestern zu tun... Tsunade war bis nach Mitternacht mit im OP und dir wird auch sicherlich auffallen, dass überall im Krankenhaus so komische Männer herumlaufen. Scheinbar hat dies auch etwas damit zu tun." Sakura nickte, aber innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Wenn Shizune bereits ihre Bedenken äußerte und bisher hatte sie immer damit Recht gehabt, dann war es wahrlich nichts Gutes. Ungern erinnerte sich Sakura daran, welches Chaos entstanden war, als sie zwei Häftlinge betreuen mussten. Ohne Umwege marschierte Sakura aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus in die Umkleide und zog sich um. Sie nahm ihren Kittel in die Hand und machte sich unweigerlich auf den Weg zu Tsunade-samas Büro. Davor blieb sie stehen und klopfte an.

„Herein", erklang es genervt.

Sakura ging vorsichtig hinein, als würde sie erwarten, dass hinter der Tür Jemand mit einem Baseballschläger auf sie wartet. Tsunade saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, mit einem Becher in der Hand und hing über einer Akte. Sie blickte nur kurz auf und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Akte zu. Sakura kannte dies bereits. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass es so ablief. Sie würde sich gedulden müssen, bis Tsunade ihren Gedanken abgeschlossen hatte und das konnte manchmal dauern. Nach gut einer Minute, in der Sakura wie angewurzelt mitten im Büro gestanden hatte, genehmigte Tsunade sich einen Schluck aus dem Becher und sah sie an.

„Das hat lange gedauert", sagte sie zu ihr.

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete Sakura, „ich kam gerade unter der Dusche hervor, als ich die Nachrichten sah."

„Ich dachte, du hättest dein Telefon bei einem Freund im Wagen vergessen?", hakte Tsunade nach, während Sakura innerlich fluchte.

„Stimmt auch, meine Freundin kam da gerade vorbei und brachte es mir. Es war ihr auch nur dadurch aufgefallen, dass es ständig vibriert hat."

„Wie auch immer", Tsunade warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Akte. „Wir haben einen neuen Patienten bekommen, gestern Abend. Jemanden, der sehr einflussreich ist und bekannt, weit über Konoha hinaus. Ich gehe davon aus, du hast von der Uchiha Cooperation gehört?"

„Ja, eine der größten Firmen des Landes – der Welt", antwortete Sakura, „geleitet von der Familie Uchiha."

„Genau. Im Moment hat den Vorsitz noch Fugaku Uchiha, doch es sind bereits seit längerem Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass sein Sohn Itachi die Geschäfte übernehmen soll. Uchiha Itachi ist ein angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft, bisher durch nichts negativ aufgefallen. Immer öfter hat man ihn in der letzten Zeit bei öffentlichen Veranstaltungen gesehen, wo er seinen Vater vertreten hat – deshalb auch die Gerüchte. Am gestrigen Tag nun, hat man Itachi in seinem Wochenendhaus schwerverletzt aufgefunden. Zwei seiner Sicherheitsmänner waren bereits tot. Man brachte ihn hierher und ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um sein Leben zu retten. Die nächsten 24 Stunden werden darüber entscheiden, ob er diesen ganzen Vorfall überlebt, oder nicht." Tsunade verstummte fürs erste und warf erneut einen Blick auf die Akte, die vor ihr lag. Sie seufzte und Sakura begann sich zu fragen, was sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hätte.

„Wieso bin ich hier?"

„Weil ich Unterstützung brauche", antwortete Tsunade, „ich brauche Jemanden an meiner Seite, der mich in seiner Behandlung unterstützt und dem ich vertraue."

„Wieso mich? Wieso habe Sie nicht Shizune gefragt?"

„Ich habe Shizune in Betracht gezogen. Doch dachte ich mir letztens, dass es eine lehrreiche Situation für dich wäre. Es wird immer wieder vorkommen, dass du Patienten behandeln musst, die einflussreich und mächtig sind. Zudem bin ich auch noch da, um dich anzuleiten." Tsunade lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Sakura. „Fangen wir am besten gleich an. Deine Haare sind zerzaust; richte sie bevor wir gleich das Krankenzimmer aufsuchen und achte stets darauf, dass deine Kleidung ordentlich und sauber ist. Mehr noch, als du es sonst tun sollst. Leute wie die Uchiha, achten ganz genau darauf, wie eine Person auftritt. Gerade Körperhaltung, spreche deutlich und achte auf deine Wortwahl. Die Schwierigkeit im Fall Uchiha besteht darin, dass diese Leute extrem reich und einflussreich sind – auch hier im Krankenhaus. In den letzten Jahren haben sie, nachdem Familienmitglieder hier behandelt worden sind, eine Abteilung und einen Flügel gestiftet. Zudem stehen Sie im regelmäßigen – fast freundschaftlichen – Kontakt mit der Krankenhausleitung. Alles was du zu Ihnen sagst, kann auf dich zurückfallen. Dennoch, sollte man sich nicht alles von diesen Leuten bieten lassen. Manchmal sind die Forderungen von solchen Leuten nämlich einfach nur absurd. Die Uchihas möchten beispielsweise Itachi sofort nach Hause verlegen lassen, sowie sein Zustand stabil ist."

„Verstehe", antwortete Sakura und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich muss als Leiterin dieser Station auch noch andere Aufgaben erfüllen, daher kann ich mich nicht rund um die Uhr um Uchiha Itachi kümmern. Deine einzige Aufgabe wird es sein, solange er hier ist, alles in deiner Macht stehende zu tun, dass sein Zustand sich schnell wieder verbessert."

Sakura schluckte. Einerseits fühlte sie sich geehrt, dass Tsunade ihr solch eine Aufgabe übertrug, auf der anderen Seite jedoch, machte sich das ungute Gefühl in ihr breit, dass der kleinste Fehler, große Konsequenzen für sie haben könnte. ‚ _Sieh es als Chance_ ', rief ihre innere Stimme, ‚ _Tsunade und diesen dämlichen Uchichas zu zeigen was in dir steckt. Vielleicht wirkt es sich positiv auf deine Karriere aus._ ' Sakura schnaufte fast unmerklich. Sie sollte dies nicht als Gefahr sehen, sondern als Chance. Wie Tsunade ja gesagt hatte, es wäre am Ende nur lehrreich für sie.

„In Ordnung, wann fange ich an?", fragte sie Tsunade.

„Jetzt sofort", antwortete diese, „ich brauche nämlich mal eine Pause. Folge mir." Tsunade stand auf und verließ ihr Büro. Sie führte Sakura den Gang entlang und das erste merkwürdige, was Sakura feststelle, war das eine der Feuerschutztüren geschlossen war und sich zudem Jemand vor der Tür positioniert hatte. „Ausweis", raunte dieser nur. Tsunade hielt ihm ihren Krankenhausweis hin und Sakura tat es ihr gleich. Der Mann nickte Tsunade zu und öffnete die Tür. Sakura wollte folge, wurde jedoch von dem Mann zurückgehalten.

„Sie ist meine Assistentin", sagte Tsunade bissig, „sie wird mir ab sofort helfen. Ich habe ihren Sicherheitschef bereits darüber informiert."

Der Mann zögerte einen Moment, dann lies er Sakura jedoch hindurch. Als die Tür sich wieder schloss, konnte Sakura noch im Augenwinkel sehen, wie der Mann nach einem Smartphone griff und Jemanden anrief. „Höchste Sicherheitsstufe. In diesen Trakt kommt im Moment nur, wer dem Sicherheitspersonal bekannt ist. Trage immer deinen Ausweis bei dir und achte darauf, dass du diesen nicht verlierst", erklärte ihr Tsunade. „Wir haben sämtliche anderen Patienten verlegt, so dass nur Itachi in diesem Trakt ist. Man befürchtet, dass erneut versucht wird, ihn umzubringen und wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen. Heißt, solltest du verdächtige Personen wahrnehmen, melde dies sofort dem Sicherheitspersonal der Uchihas." Die beiden gingen den Gang entlang und Bogen um eine Ecke. Dort hinter dem Tresen, wo normalerweise mehrere Schwestern sich aufhielten, saß dieses Mal alleine Ayumi und sah Sakura verwundert an.

„Wie steht es?", fragte Tsunade sie.

„Sein Zustand hat sich minimal gebessert", antwortete Ayumi, „aber es gibt immer mehr Anzeichen dafür, dass er ins Koma gefallen ist."

„Das ist bedauerlich", antwortete Tsunade lediglich. Sie ging hinüber zum Krankenzimmer und sah durch die Scheibe hindurch auf den bewusstlosen Itachi. Sakura konnte nicht leugnen, dass die unzähligen Schläuche und Kabel bei Koma-Patienten sie jedes Mal aufs Neue erschreckten. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sakura bemerkte, dass auch noch Jemand mit bei ihm im Zimmer saß.

„Es wird auch immer Jemand bei ihm sein", Tsunade war Sakuras Reaktion nicht entgangen. „Du hast dich bereits um schwere Fälle gekümmert, nicht wahr? Und auch um Koma-Patienten, wenn mich nicht alles irrt. Du wirst vorgehen, so wie du es gelernt hast – nur noch genauer. Du kontrollierst öfters, notierst alles haargenau und jede Veränderung an seinem Zustand wird sofort gemeldet, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Tsunade-sama", antwortete Sakura und nickte.

„In Ordnung", antwortete diese, „fürs erste war es das. Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn ich noch etwas anderes von dir verlange." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und verschwand wieder. Sakura wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Sofort stand der Sicherheitsbeamte auf und sie zeigte ihm, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, ihren Ausweis.

„Ich bin Tsunade-samas Assistentin", sagte sie, „solange Tsunade-sama nicht hier ist, soll ich mich um ihn kümmern." Der Sicherheitsbeamte, warf einen Blick auf eine Liste, nickte und setzte sich dann wieder. Sakura trat näher an das Bett heran und betrachtete Uchiha Itachi. Sie glaubte in dem Moment, dass sie ihn schon einmal auf einem Foto gesehen hatte; konnte sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo dies gewesen war. Seine Haut war fast schneeweiß und seinen langen, schwarzen Haare zusammengebunden, so dass sie nicht störten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Patienten, war sein Gesicht nicht entspannt. Man sah ihm an, dass er Schmerzen hatte oder gehabt hatte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Sakura griff nach seiner Akte und begann zu lesen. Mittlerweile verstand sie, was Tsunade meinte, als sie davon sprach, dass es haarscharf gewesen sei. ‚ _Da schützt einen auch nicht alles Geld oder Einfluss auf der Welt_ ', dachte Sakura sich und begann mit ihrer Kontrolle. Zehn Minuten später war sie fertig und legte die Krankenakte zurück. Sie sah den Sicherheitsmann an und sagte leise, „ _wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin draußen bei der Schwester._ " Daraufhin verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ sich neben Ayumi auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich stelle die Uhr", sagte diese und zog eine Eieruhr vor sich auf 30 Minuten auf.

„Wie lange bist du hier?", fragte Sakura sie.

„Seit heute Nacht um fünf", antwortete sie, „Tsunade hat mit mitten in der Nacht wach geklingelt. Meinem Mann hat das überhaupt nicht gefallen und mir auch nicht..." Das letzte flüsterte sie leise, als hätte sie die Befürchtung, dass Jemand die beiden belauschen könnte.

„Ist außer dem Sicherheitspersonal niemand hier?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht", antwortete Ayumi und senkte ihre Stimme wieder, „als ich heute Morgen ankam, war die Familie Uchiha gerade dabei zu gehen. Tsunade hatte sie nach Hause geschickt, weil sie es nichts tun konnten. Ich denke, ein oder zwei Stunden haben wir noch Ruhe, bevor sie wieder hier auftauchen."

„Wie sind Sie so?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Ayumi und zuckte mit den Schultern, „es waren nur seine Eltern hier. Der Vater hat die ganze Zeit ziemlich ernst drein geblickt und die Mutter sah aus, als hätte sie stundenlang geweint. Ich habe mit keinen von beiden ein Wort gewechselt, aber ich denke, wenn wir uns gedulden, werden wir es noch herausfinden."

Die nächste Stunde verlief relativ ruhig. Sakura kontrollierte zweimal noch den Zustand von Itachi und berichtete Tsunade von seinem Zustand; ansonsten saß sie neben Ayumi und unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit ihr. Die größten Sorgen machte ihr mittlerweile ihr Magen, denn sie hatte seit dem vorigen Abend nichts mehr gegessen. Ayumi versicherte ihr, die Stellung zu halten und nach einigem Zögern verließ Sakura den Trakt, um sich in der Krankenhauscafeteria etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Sie kehrte zurück und musste mit Überraschung feststellen, dass Ayumi und sie nun nicht mehr alleine waren. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren stand vor dem Fenster von Itachis Zimmer und starrte diesen an. Sakura deutete Ayumi gegenüber auf den Mann, worauf diese ihr kurz zunickte und dann etwas auf ein Papier kritzelte: _Uchiha Sasuke – Bruder_. Sakura nahm den Zettel an sich und kritzelte ihrerseits etwas darauf: _Soll ich mich vorstellen?_ Ayumi sah kurz herüber zu ihm und nickte. Im gleichen Moment begann die Eieruhr zu klingeln. Sasuke zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Sakura legte ihr Sandwich zur Seite und ging auf ihn zu. ‚ _Sei nett und höflich, stelle dich kurz vor und beantworte alle Fragen die er hat_ ", dachte sie, „ _mach einfach das, was Tsunade dir gesagt hat._ ' Sie blieb neben ihm und direkt vor der Tür stehen und verbeugte sich kurz. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura, ich bin Tsunade-samas Assistenzärztin und wurde damit betreut ihren Bruder zu überwachen", sagte Sakura und blickte ihn etwas erwartungsvoll an. Er kam ihr ziemlich vertraut vor – als hätten die beiden sich bereits einmal gesehen. ‚ _Nur wo?_ ', fragte sie sich, ‚ _oder meine ich das gerade nur?_ ' Sakura tat den Gedanken damit ab, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch nur irgendwo auf einem Foto gesehen hatte und öffnete die Tür des Krankenzimmers. Sie erhielt lediglich ein „hm" als Antwort.

„Möchten Sie mit herein kommen? Sie brauchen nicht auf dem Flur stehen bleiben", sagte Sakura zu ihm, nachdem Sie einen Schritt in das Krankenzimmer hinein gegangen war. Ein weiteres Mal bekam sie lediglich ein „hm" zu hören. Sakura kontrollierte in den folgenden Minuten alle Punkte auf ihrer Liste, wie bereits bei den vorherigen Malen. Als sie das Krankenzimmer wieder verließ blieb sie neben Sasuke stehen und sagte leise zu ihm, „der Zustand ihres Bruders hat sich leicht verbessert, aber er ist noch nicht über den Berg."

Ein weiteres Mal bekam Sakura ein „hm" zu hören und während sie zurück an ihren Platz ging, verdrehte sie, für Sasuke nicht sichtbar, die Augen. Ayumi konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen und zuckte mit den Schultern. ‚ _Glaubt dieser Typ, er sei zu gut, um mit mir zu reden?_ ', dachte Sakura und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie genüsslich in ihr Sandwich biss. Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick. ‚ _Man könnte meinen, er sei einfach irgendein Typ von der Straße. Ganz normal gekleidet, mit seiner Jeans und seiner... Er..._ ', die Erkenntnis traf sie hart. ‚ _Er ist der Perversling von gestern. Der Typ der mir in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hat..._ ' Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. ‚ _Nun weiß ich zumindest, was er meinte, als er davon sprach, dass er Einfluss hätte._ ' Innerlich fluchte sie mehrmals. Den Vorfall hatte sie nicht vergessen und da wäre ihr dieser Lee tatsächlich noch lieber gewesen. Ein Teil von ihr wäre ihm am liebsten in diesem Moment an den Hals gesprungen, doch das wäre sicherlich beruflicher Selbstmord. Es war ja so, wie Tsunade es gesagt hatte; die Uchihas hatten Geld und sehr viel Einfluss. Es wurde von ihr erwartet, dass sie nett und höflich zu ihnen sei, ihnen allen Respekt gegenüber bringen sollte – denn schließlich spendeten sie regelmäßig dem Krankenhaus Geld. Sakura schnaufte kurz. ‚ _Dämlicher Uchiha, glaubt wohl er könnte sich alles erlauben!_ ' Sakura beobachtete ihn für eine Weile. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sofort erkannt hatte, er sie wahrscheinlich schon – spätestens auf Grund der Haarfarbe. Sie wunderte sich, dass er zur ihr nichts weiter gesagt hatte, doch letztlich fragte sie sich selbst, was sie dann erwarten würde: Das sie beide den Streit vom Vortag weiterführen würden? Sakura überlegte, ob seine Antworten deshalb so kurz ausgefallen waren. Oder ob er vielleicht dachte, dass sie ihn nicht wieder erkennen würde. Letztlich musste sie sich selber zwingen, aufzuhören ihn anzustarren. ‚ _Hinterher glaubt er noch, dass du etwas von ihm willst!_ '

Nach zehn Minuten wandte er sich dann von dem Fenster ab, während Ayumi gerade in dem Krankenzimmer nach den Infusionen sah. Er setzte sich wieder die Kapuze seiner Sweatshirtjacke auf, als wollte er untertauchen. Als sollte ihn niemand erkennen. In wenigen Schritten würde er auf ihrer Höhe sein. Würde er wohl etwa mit ihr reden wollen? ‚ _Nie im Leben_ ', schnaufte die innere Sakura, ‚ _er nimmt dich wahrscheinlich nicht mal war. Dafür bist du bei weitem viel zu uninteressant!_ ' Sakura gab ihrer inneren Stimme Recht und wandte sie wieder der Akte zu, die vor ihr lag. Dennoch beobachtete sie ihn weiterhin im Augenwinkel. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie herunter.

„Es freut mich, dass sie meinen Ratschlag befolgt haben und nun etwas tragen, das ihnen steht", sagte er leise. Dann ging er weiter, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Irritiert sah Sakura an sich herunter. Sie trug das gleiche Outfit wie die meisten hier im Krankenhaus: ein viel zu weites hellblaues T-Shirt mit passender Hose. ‚ _Was?_ ', fuhr es ihr lediglich durch den Kopf. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und lief ihm hinterher. ‚ _Oh, das wird jetzt lustig_ ', schrie die innere Sakura auf. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte sie nicht darüber nach, welche Konsequenzen dies letztendlich für sie haben könnte. Sie war so sehr in Rage, fühlte sich so gedemütigt – von einem reichen, arroganten Schnösel, dass sie ihn nur noch zur Rede stellen wollte. ‚ _Dämlicher Uchiha, dämlicher, dämlicher Uchiha_ ', ertönte es immer wieder in ihrem Kopf.

Mit einem letzten Satz schaffte sie es zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl. Er sah sie interessiert an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Auch Sakura stand einen Moment lang da und starrte ihn einfach nur an, bis die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich schlossen und sie sich in Bewegung setzten. „Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung von Ihnen", sagte sie leise und so freundlich wie es ihr in diesem Moment möglich war.

„Eine Entschuldigung? Von mir?", fragte er und wirkte Recht belustigt. „Wieso sollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen?"

Sakura schnaufte, „ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil sie mir gestern in den Ausschnitt gestarrt haben. Oder vielleicht auch wegen ihrer Beleidigung, von vor einer Minute..."

„Tss", gab er von sich, „manche von uns müssen arbeiten und haben für solche Albernheiten einfach keine Zeit."

Ein heißer Schauer lief Sakura den Rücken herunter. Wie konnte Jemand so gut aussehen und gleichzeitig so ein verdammter Arsch sein. ‚ _Seien wir ehrlich, nachdem was Tsunade dir zu Beginn gesagt hatte, darfst du eigentlich nichts anderes erwarten... Uchiha stehen halt über allem_ ', kam ihr der Gedanke, doch Sakura war dafür zu impulsiv, ‚ _Moment. Habe ich gerade zugegeben, dass er gut aussieht?_ ' Ohne großartig zu zögern, drückte sie den Hebel an der Seite des Fahrstuhles herunter und die ganze Maschinerie kam zum Erliegen.

„Was...", er sah sie leicht irritiert an, „was haben sie getan?"

„Tun sie nicht so, als wären sie etwas Besseres als ich", schnauzte sie ihn an, „entschuldigen Sie sich gefälligst!" Für einen Augenblick herrschte in dem Fahrstuhl beängstigende Stille. Sakura kam nicht ohnehin sich zu fragen, was wohl als nächstes geschehen würde, doch die Hoffnung, dass er sich jetzt entschuldigen würde, war bei ihr dann doch sehr gering.

„Ich sehe es nicht ein, mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen", sagte er verbittert, „und nun sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir weiterfahren."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie sich alles erlauben können, nur weil sie viel Geld haben...?"

„Nicht nur viel Geld, sondern auch viel Einfluss", raunte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, so dass beide auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Erst in diesem Moment fiel Sakura auf, dass er gut einen halben Kopf größer war, als sie. „Die Uchiha-Cooperation hat diesem Krankenhaus bereits sehr viel Geld gestiftet. Wir sind hier sehr gern gesehene Gäste – was wird wohl passieren, wenn wir uns über eine kleine, lausige Assistenzärztin beschweren? Na, wollen wir raten?"

Sakura antwortete nicht, denn sie erkannte genau in diesem Moment, dass sie wohl auf verlorenem Posten stand. Sie betätigte den Hebel erneut und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich wieder in Gang. „Wie ist das Leben so für sie?", fragte sie ihn leise, „dort oben auf ihrem hohen Thron. Wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen, dass die Leute nur nett zu einem sind, weil sie etwas von einem wollen oder Angst vor einem haben? Wie ist es alles zu haben, ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen? Wie ist es neue Dinge auszuprobieren oder Gefahren einzugehen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass man scheitern wird, weil es doch immer für einen hingebogen wird? Wie ist das? Lassen sie mich feuern, es wird an der Wahrheit aber nichts ändern."

Er antwortete nicht darauf und es wunderte sie überhaupt nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Sakura den Fahrstuhl auf der nächsten Station und als sie endlich wieder alleine war, entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer. ‚ _Das könnte mich in sehr große Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben_ ', sagte die innere Sakura, ‚ _jetzt müssen wir wirklich aufpassen, dass wir unseren Job nicht verlieren! Gott, ich bin wirklich ein vollkommener Idiot._ '

„Sakura, was tust du hier?", ertönte es hinter ihr, während Sakura noch damit beschäftigt war, sich innerlich in den Hintern zu treten. Sie wandte sich um und sah direkt Tsunade an.

„Ich... ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen, Tsunade-sama", plapperte sie und lächelte diese gezwungenermaßen an.

„Du solltest doch bei", Tsunade verstummte, „du weißt schon sein." Sie sah nicht sonderlich erfreut aus, Sakura hier zu treffen und Sakura war sich dessen auch bewusst. ‚ _Lass dir schnell was einfallen, bevor du wirklich am Ende des Tages noch ohne Job dar stehst_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf.

„Sie wollten doch, dass ich Ihnen über den Zustand berichte", antwortete Sakura und nickte ein paar Mal.

„Ah", antwortete Tsunade überrascht und wirkte plötzlich positiver, „gibt es gute Neuigkeiten?"

„Minimale Besserung", antwortete Sakura.

„Gut, immerhin etwas", Tsunade seufzte, „sind Familienmitglieder da?"

„Sein Bruder war kurz hier. Aber er ist wieder gegangen", entgegnete sie ihrer Mentorin und hoffte, dass die beiden nicht in der nächsten Zeit – oder gar jemals – miteinander sprechen würden. Das letzte was sie aktuell gebrauchen konnte, war das er sich bei Tsunade über sie beschwerte. „Sicherlich kommen die Eltern später noch einmal vorbei."

„Gut, gib mir Bescheid, wenn die Eltern kommen. Zudem wird der Neurologe auch gleich zu euch kommen, ich habe gerade mit ihm gesprochen", erklärte Tsunade und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „das nächste Mal sende mir gefälligst eine Nachricht per Mail oder auf meinen Pager. Du kannst nun gehen."

„Ja, Tsunade-sama", antwortete Sakura und ging zurück zu den Fahrstühlen. ‚Das ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen', raunte es in ihrem Kopf. ‚ _Ein verdammter Idiot bin ich. Wirklich ein verdammter Idiot._ ' Den Kopf schüttelnd betrat Sakura den Fahrstuhl. Wie sollte der Tag nur weitergehen?


	3. Kapitel 3

Sakura kehrte an ihren Platz zurück und wich den Fragen, die Ayumi ihr, wegen ihres plötzlichen Verschwindens stellte, aus. Natürlich hätte sie gerne mit Jemanden darüber gesprochen, doch das Krankenhauspersonal schien dafür gänzlich ungeeignet zu sein. Sakura wusste, wie schnell sich Gerüchte hier im Krankenhaus verbreiteten und am Ende würde Tsunade von dem Vorfall hören, bevor Sasuke überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, sie oder irgendjemand anderes anzurufen. Sie seufzte, was auch Ayumi nicht entging.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte diese sie.

Sakura nickte ein paar Mal und zwang sich selber zu einem Lächeln, „ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur daran, was ich eigentlich heute tun wollte – an meinem freien Tag. Und jetzt ist erst einmal kein freier Tag mehr in Aussicht. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie lange ich jetzt hier bleiben werde. Soll ich solange durcharbeiten, bis er wieder aus dem Krankenhaus spazieren kann?"

Ayumi zuckte mit den Schultern, „das bringt der Beruf halt mit sich. Seine kostbare Zeit für Jemanden aufzuopfern, den man überhaupt nicht kennt – den man vielleicht noch nicht einmal mag und am Ende kein Dankeschön zu bekommen."

‚ _Toll_ ', fuhr es Sakura durch den Kopf, ‚ _am Ende habe ich sicherlich nicht mehr gelernt, als das ich nie wieder Jemanden aus der Familie Uchiha behandeln werde._ ' Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Wieso musste sie gerade diese Aufgabe übernehmen – wieso hatte Tsunade sich gerade für sie entschieden? Natürlich hatte Tsunade es ihr gegenüber erklärt: eine Situation, aus der sie lernen sollte. Doch das war es nicht, was Sakura in diesem Moment meinte. Wieso sie von Gott – falls es einen gab –, dem Schicksal oder welche andere mystische Macht über sie richtete, ausgewählt wurde, um Uchiha Itachi zu behandeln. Oder schlimmer noch, wieso sie gerade mit seinem Bruder aneinander geraten musste. Hätte es nicht irgendein Patient sein können? Ein Verwandter von einem Patienten – von ihr aus auch ein Angestellter des Krankenhauses. Sakura seufzte. Das würden wohl noch sehr anstrengende Tage für sie.

Sakura war gerade dabei die halbstündige Kontrolle zu beenden, als die Tür aufging. Der Neurologe, den Tsunade angekündigt hatte, kam mit einem Kollegen herein. Die beiden grüßten nur kurz und machten sich dann sofort an ihre Arbeit. Sakura, die sich nun überflüssig vorkam, verließ das Krankenzimmer wieder und kehrte an ihren mittlerweile altbewährten Platz zurück. Sie nahm ein Klackern auf den Boden war und bevor sie das Geräusch genau zuordnen konnte, tauchte eine Frau und ein Mann vor ihrem Tresen auf. Ayumi sprang sofort auf und etwas irritiert, tat Sakura es ihr gleich. Die beiden verbeugten sich.

„Willkommen zurück Mr. und Mrs. Uchiha", sagte Ayumi und verbeugte sich erneut. Die beiden beachteten sie gar nicht, sondern starrten von dort aus, durch die Scheibe, ihren Sohn an. Ayumi gab Sakura ein Zeichen, dass sie etwas sagen sollte.

„Mr. und Mrs. Uchiha-sama, mein Name ist Haruno Sakura. Ich bin die Assistenzärztin von Tsunade-sama und damit beauftragt, den Zustand Ihres Sohnes zu beobachten", sagte sie und verbeugte abermals. Wenn sie ehrlich war, kam sie sich in diesem Moment selbst ein wenig lächerlich vor.

Fugaku schnaufte kurz, „Assistenzärztin, huh? Gibt es niemand Besseres in diesem Laden?"

Sakura die sich in diesem Moment vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte, kam nicht darum sich zu fragen, ob sein Sohn bereits mit ihm gesprochen hatte. „Tsunade-sama vertraut auf meine Fähigkeiten", antwortete sie und versuchte dabei so freundlich, wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen. Erst jetzt, da Sakura wieder eine aufrechte Position einnahm, konnte sie die beiden präziser betrachten. Fugaku Uchiha blickte recht finster drein und Sakura fragte sich selbst ironisch, ob das möglicherweise sein normaler Gesichtsausdruck war. Er hatte braune, kurze Haare und trug einen dunklen Anzug, mit passenden ledernen Schuhen. Irgendwo strahlte er förmlich das Wort „Geschäftsmann" aus. Seine Frau, die einen halben Kopf kleiner war, als er hatte die gleichen schwarzen Haare, wie ihre Söhne. Hinzu kamen die gleichen schwarzen Augen. Sie trug ein knielanges, dunkles Kleid mit High-Heels und Sakura kam nicht darum sich zu fragen, ob das nicht das falsche Outfit wäre, um an dem Bett ihres Sohnes zu bangen.

„Wer sind diese Leute? Und wieso sind sie bei meinem Sohn?", fuhr Fugaku Sakura an und dieser war mittlerweile klar, woher sein Sohn diesen Charme hatte. ‚ _Der Apfel fällt wohl nicht weit vom Stamm_ ', raunte ihre innere Stimme und Sakura musste sich zusammenreißen, an dieser Stelle nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Vielmehr schluckte sie einmal ihren Ärger herunter.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Tsunade-sama Sie darüber unterrichtet hat, dass Ihr Sohn noch von Neurologen untersucht wird. Sie sind erst kurz vor Ihnen gekommen, daher wird es wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen", antwortete Sakura, „kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen?"

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass mein Sohn bald wieder auf den Beinen ist", raunte Fugaku, ohne Sakura anzusehen.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser für mich?", fragte Mikoto plötzlich mit sanfter Stimme. Sakura konnte sehen, wie sie versuchte zu lächeln und es ihr doch nicht möglich war. ‚ _Sie scheint nicht wie ihr Mann oder ihr Sohn zu sein_ ', dieser Gedanke fuhr Sakura durch den Kopf. Sakura musterte sie kurz und diese Haltung, dieses erschöpfte Erscheinungsbild war ihr bekannt. Sie hatte es schon bei so vielen Menschen hier gesehen, deren Angehörige sich in einem kritischen Zustand befanden. Mikoto war erschöpft und müde, wahrscheinlich hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht keine einzige Sekunde geschlafen, geplagt von der Sorge, ob ihr Sohn die Nacht überstehen würde – ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde. Möglicherweise war sie jedes Mal zusammengezuckt, als es an der Tür oder das Telefon klingelte – in der Erwartung schlechter Nachrichten. Diese Ungewissheit, diese bange Warten hatte sie nicht verdient. Auch ihr Ehemann und ihr anderer Sohn nicht. Niemand hat so etwas verdient.

„Natürlich", antwortete Sakura und ging in die kleine Stationsküche, um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen. ‚ _Vielleicht sollte ich etwas nachsichtig sein – auch mit ihrem Sohn_ ', durchfuhr sie der Gedanke, ‚ _er hat möglicherweise einfach nur Angst, seinen Bruder zu verlieren._ ' Auch wenn alles in Sakura diesem Gedanken zustimmte, so konnte sie dennoch letztlich nicht darüber hinweg sehen, dass er ihr gedroht hatte. Sie kannte ihn zu wenig, um einschätzen zu können, ob dies lediglich eine Überreaktion war oder ob er dies tatsächlich ernst meinte. Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer. Wäre sie doch bloß nie an ihr Telefon heute Morgen gegangen. Sakura brachte das Glas Wasser Mikoto und setzte sich zurück an ihren Platz. Keiner von denen die sich dort befanden, gab nur einen Laut von sich. Tsunade kam Sakura wieder in den Sinn und sie griff nach ihrem Pager. Ihre Mentorin doch mit den Uchihas sprechen.

Das erste was diese unheimliche Stille unterbrach war Ayumi, die aufstand. Sie beugte sich zu Sakura herunter, flüsterte ihr etwas davon ins Ohr, dass die kurz auf die Toilette müsste und verschwand dann. Fugaku und Mikoto hatten dies vollkommen ignoriert. Wie zu Stein erstarrt, beobachteten die zwei die Neurologen, die ihren Sohn untersuchten. ‚ _Es muss schwer sein, einen geliebten Menschen in so einem Zustand zu sehen_ ', dachte Sakura sich und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Tsunade plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Der Bericht", sagte diese nur und Sakura händigte ihr diesen aus. Tsunade wandte sich von ihr ab und ging auf die Uchihas zu. Mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte sie diese, flüsterte ein paar Worte, die Sakura nicht wirklich verstehen konnte und betrat schließlich das Krankenzimmer. Sakura, die sich neugierig ein wenig vorgelehnt hatte, konnte sehen, wie Tsunade mit den Neurologen sprach. Ein paar Minuten später kamen alle aus dem Krankenzimmer heraus.

„Am besten wir setzen uns in mein Büro, um dort alles Weitere zu besprechen", konnte Sakura dieses Mal erlauschen. Tsunade verließ zusammen mit den Uchihas und den Neurologen den Trakt und als sie außer Sichtweite waren, ließ Sakura sich erschöpft zurückfallen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, doch mit den Uchihas hier lag eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft und Sakura war sich sicher, dass Ayumi es ebenfalls spürte. Irgendetwas war anders. ‚ _Liegt es vielleicht an der Drohung ihres Sohnes?_ ', überlegte sie, ‚ _oder vielmehr noch, das was im generellen dahinter steht. Dass jeder hier weiß, dass sein Job bei einer falschen Entscheidung möglicherweise auf dem Spiel steht?_ ' Sakura vergrub die Hände im Gesicht. Wie hatte sie auch nur so blöd sein können. Tsunade hatte sie doch gewarnt und das erst Beste was sie tat, war nicht auf sie zu hören.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ayumi sie.

Sakura zwang sich selbst zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, ich habe in der letzten Nacht auch nur wenig Schlaf bekommen – ich war mit meinen Freundinnen aus..."

„Stimmt, das hattest du gestern erzählt. War es wenigstens schön?"

Sakura nickte, „ein schöner Abend. Du glaubst nicht, wie ich mich auf das kommende Wochenende freue – wir fahren gemeinsam in einen Spa!" Ein ehrliches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Sakuras Gesicht ab. Auf diesen Ausflug hatte sie sich schon so lange gefreut. ‚ _Es wird endlich mal wieder Zeit, dass ich aus der Stadt heraus komme_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf. Es stimmt, die Stadt war eine der Sachen gewesen, an die sich Sakura bis heute nicht vollkommen gewöhnen konnte. Es mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass sie in einer Kleinstadt – nun vielleicht wäre das Wort Dorf auch besser – aufgewachsen war. Dort kannte sie jede Straße, jeden Laden und die meisten Gesichter waren ihr vertraut. Hier in Konoha war das vollkommen anders. Zwar war sie bereits seit ihrer Studienzeit hier, doch irgendwo fühlte sie sich immer noch wie eine Fremde. Für sie gab es immer noch neue Bezirke zu entdecken und ein vertrautes Gesicht sah sie nur selten auf der Straße. Andererseits empfand Sakura es auch als spannend immer wieder etwas Neues zu entdecken. Sie hatte Freunde gefunden, eine große Anzahl wunderbarer Menschen kennengelernt – und welche (wie Sasuke), die es nicht waren.

„Na, dann hoffe mal, dass Tsunade dich nicht für das Wochenende einteilt", entgegnete Ayumi und Sakura wurde es schwer ums Herz. Daran hatte sie überhaupt noch nicht gedacht.

Als Sakura am späten Abend zurück in ihre Wohnung kehrte, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Die unberührte Teetasse stand immer noch auf dem Küchentresen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Morgen holte Sakura ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche und sah frustriert auf den Display. Unzählige Nachrichten und zum Glück waren nur zwei davon von Tsunade. ‚ _Schlechte Nachrichten zuerst_ ', dachte Sakura sich und öffnete die Nachrichten von Tsunade. Sie stöhnte laut auf. Die erste Nachricht war belanglos, die zweite hingegen enthielt den Dienstplan für die kommende Woche. Es wäre jeden Tag das gleiche Spiel: Von morgens bis abends Uchiha Itachi überwachen und sich mit seiner Verwandtschaft auseinandersetzen. ‚ _Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen? So viel zu meinem freien Tag und zu dem Ausflug am Wochenende..._ ' Sakura sah die weiteren Nachrichten durch, die allesamt von ihren Freundinnen stammten.

 **So viel hast du doch gestern gar nicht getrunken oder bist du mit einem von den Typen gestern Abend noch mitgegangen?** , schrieb Tenten und Sakura wusste das sie sie nur aufziehen wollte. ‚ _Ich sollte sie wohl mal fragen, ob da gestern noch etwas mit Neji gelaufen ist_ ', Sakura kicherte, da sie die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

 **Dieser rothaarige hat was...** , war die nächste Nachricht.

 **Sakura-chan, ist alles in Ordnung? Was, wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert ist?** , schrieb Hinata in ihren Gruppenchat.

 **Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich musste ins Krankenhaus und mich um einen Patienten kümmern** , schrieb Sakura und während sie auf eine Antwort von den beiden wartete, füllte sie sich eine Schüssel voll mit Müsli. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft und wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht nicht so viel Schlaf bekommen hatte oder an dem langen Arbeitstag im Krankenhaus. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, würde sie direkt wieder ins Bett gehen und schlafen. Immerhin durfte sie morgen früh mit dem weitermachen, was sie bereits angefangen hatte.

 **Diese Frau ist so eine Sklaventreiberin** , kam die Antwort von Tenten. Sakura musste schmunzeln, denn Recht hatte sie schon. Tsunade verlangte viel von ihr. Mehr als andere Mentoren es für gewöhnlich taten und von Zeit zu Zeit konnte Sakura nicht anders, als sie zu verfluchen. Doch war ihr auch bewusst, dass Tsunade – trotz Vorliebe für Sake und Glücksspiel – eine der besten Ärztinnen überhaupt war. Sie hatte in den vergangenen zwei Jahren so viel von ihr gelernt, sie bezweifelte, dass es sie mit einem anderen Mentor, in dieser Zeit, so weit gekommen wäre. Sakura war von Tsunade einen harschen Ton gewohnt, genauso wie die Tatsache nie ein Dankeschön zu bekommen oder regelmäßig von ihr grundlos angeschnauzt oder angeschrien zu werden. Mit dieser Frau war es wahrlich nicht immer leicht – eigentlich war es nie leicht mit ihr. Doch Sakura wollte diesen beruflichen Erfolg. Sie wusste, dass sie von Anfang an eine gute Reputation als Ärztin haben würde und das Tsunade ihr viele Türen öffnen konnte. Sakura würde für ihren Erfolg zwar nicht über Leichen gehen, doch diese Chance musste sie einfach nehmen.

 **Schlechte Nachricht: Ich kann nicht mit in den Spa** , schrieb Sakura den beiden. Es dauerte keine Minute bis ihr Telefon klingelte.

„Was soll das heißen, du kommst nicht mit", schnauzte Tenten sie an, „Fräulein, du gibst mir besser eine verdammt gute Erklärung – ansonsten schleife ich dich an deinen rosa Haaren dorthin!"

„Ich muss arbeiten", antwortete Sakura missmutig, „ich kann dir nur so viel sagen: Tsunade hat mich damit betraut, mich um einen einflussreichen Patienten zu kümmern. Da dieser Patient schwer verletzt ist und eine rund um die Uhr Betreuung verlangt... Ich kann nichts machen."

„So ein Quatsch", raunte Tenten, „natürlich kannst du was machen. Tausche doch einfach mit wem anderes deine Schicht."

„Das geht nicht. Nur wenige, ausgewählte Personen dürfen überhaupt wissen, um wen es sich bei diesem Patienten handelt und es gibt sehr strenge Sicherheitsvorschriften – ich kann nicht tauschen... Ich wüsste allein nicht mit wem."

„Bitte sag mir, dass du Witze machst."

Sakura schüttelte den Kopf, „ich mache leider keine Witze. Es tut mir leid. Frag doch Neji..."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte plötzlich Stille. Nach einer guten halben Minute sagte Tenten dann, „dann müssen wir es halt auf ein anderes Mal verschieben."

„Nein", entgegnete Sakura ihr direkt, „ihr werdet es nicht verschieben. Du und Hinata ihr fahrt in den Spa. Wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal alle ein Wochenende frei haben. Das könnte Wochen oder Monate dauern. Ihr beiden fahrt und nehmt noch jemanden mit. Ich persönlich schlage euch Neji vor..."

„Aber... du hast dich...", Tenten wusste in dem Moment nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sicherlich lag es daran, dass sie der rationalen Antwort von Sakura Recht geben musste. „Neji... Als würde der mitfahren."

„Ach sicher", sagte Sakura vergnügt, „stell dir doch nur mal dich und Neji vor. Wie ihr an der Bar sitzt, nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet – beide tiefenentspannt, vielleicht sogar etwas angetrunken. Sagt Neji doch einfach ihr beiden hättet euch überlegt, ihn mitzunehmen. Als eine Art Dankeschön, dass er euch schon öfters mitten in der Nacht abgeholt hat und wenn das nicht zieht, sagt ihm, Hinatas Vater wäre sicherlich erfreut zu wissen, dass Jemand auf seine kleine Tochter aufpasst. Neji macht alles was Hinatas Vater sagt."

Sakura war sich sicher, dass sie am anderen Ende der Leitung ein kleines Lachen wahrgenommen hat. „Schön, dann fragen wir halt Neji..."

„Tu nicht so enttäuscht – du hast ihn doch gerne um dich", raunte Sakura.

„Wie auch immer. Man sieht sich...", mit diesen Worten beendete Tenten das Gespräch.

Sakura warf ihr Smartphone neben sich auf die Couch und aß den Rest des Müslis auf, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Ihr Schlafzimmer sah immer noch vollkommen chaotisch auf, was daran lag, dass sie bisher einfach noch nicht die Zeit hatte, es endlich einmal aufzuräumen. Die Nacht war kurz, genauso wie die davor. ‚ _Werde ich überhaupt noch einmal irgendwann volle acht Stunden Schlaf bekommen?_ ', fragte sie sich selbst, als sie sich am folgenden Morgen aus dem Bett quälte. Nach zwei Jahren im Krankenhaus hatte sie mittlerweile eine gewisse Routine entwickelt, bei der alle Handgriffe fast perfekt saßen. Als Sakura eine halbe Stunde später ihre kleine Wohnung frisch geduscht und mit einem Apfel in der Hand verließ, war ihre Stimmung ein wenig aufgehellt. An der Bushaltestellte wartete sie auf den Bus, der sie wie einige andere Berufstätige ins Zentrum bringen würde. Nach 40 Minuten Fahrt, in der sie einmal umsteigen musste, erreichte sie endlich das Krankenhaus. So früh am Morgen war hier noch nicht sonderlich viel los. Die Dame von Kaffeestand baute diesen gerade auf, ein paar Putzfrauen leerten Mülleimer oder wischten den Boden und vereinzelt liefen Krankenschwestern durch die Gänge. ‚ _Alles wie immer_ ', ging es Sakura durch den Kopf.

Sakura, die wie gewöhnlich durch den Hintereingang hinein gekommen war, machte sich auf zu den Fahrstühlen. Sie drückte auf den Knopf und wartete. Das sich Jemand zu ihr gesellt hatte und auch auf den Fahrstuhl wartete, war ihr im ersten Moment vollkommen entgangen. Erst als die Person sich räusperte, neigte sie ihren Kopf leicht, umsehen zu können, wer es war. ‚ _Er schon wieder_ ', fuhr es Sakura durch den Kopf. Nach dem Vorfall von gestern und vorgestern hatte sie absolut keine Lust ihn wieder zu sehen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu sprechen. Leider sah er das anders.

„Brauchen die Fahrstühle generell so lange oder ist es hier normal, dass sie während der Fahrt angehalten werden?", fragte er sie und Sakura konnte ein leichtes Grinsen sehen. ‚ _Nicht darauf eingehen. Einfach so tun, als hättest du ihn nicht gehört_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf, ‚ _er will dich nur provozieren_.' Sakura sagte nichts und hielt es wahrlich für das Beste.

„Wie ich sehe besitzen Sie auch Jeans", fuhr er fort, als würde er Smalltalk betreiben, „ich muss ehrlich sein, das habe ich nicht erwartet. Besonders nicht nach diesem roten Kleid..."

„Wenn Sie wüssten...", zischte Sakura, „was ich sonst noch alles besitze. Das würden Sie erst Recht nicht glauben."

„Oh, Sie können ja doch noch sprechen", entgegnete er, „für einen Augenblick hatte ich geglaubt, unser letztes Gespräch hätte Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. Sie werden ja schon noch sehen."

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und die beiden gingen hinein. Wie gerne hätte Sakura ihm jetzt eine weitere Ansage gemacht, doch sie wusste, dass es das klügste wäre, jetzt einfach die Klappe zu halten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich mit der Aktion von gestern bereits in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht. ‚ _Hatte er das wohl schon der Krankenhausleitung gemeldet_ ', fragte sie sich selbst, ‚ _hatte er etwa schon Beschwerde gegen sie eingelegt?_ ' Wenn Sakura absolut ehrlich war, dann hatte sie die ganze Sache weites gehend verdrängt und ein wenig mit einem Lacher abgetan. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass sie wahrscheinlich viel zu unbedeutend in den Augen eines Uchihas war, als das er sich die Mühe machen würde, ihr Ärger zu bereiten. Oder das er viel zu sehr mit den Geschehnissen rund um seinen Bruder beschäftigt war. Oder das er sie einfach nur ein wenig aufziehen wollte. Doch der kalte Schauer der Sakura in diesem Moment den Rücken herunter lief, machte ihr klar, dass er es wohl ziemlich ernst meinte.

„Betreuen Sie jetzt jeden Tag meinen Bruder?", fragte er, während sich die Fahrstuhltür schloss. Sakura war nicht sicher, was und ob sie überhaupt darauf antworten sollte. Glücklicherweise, wurde ihr diese Entscheidung dadurch abgenommen, dass Jemand rief, „halten Sie den Fahrstuhl auf!" Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Sakura gegen die Tür und konnte sie im letzten Moment noch aufhalten.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Jemand zu ihr, „ah Sakura, es freut mich Sie wiederzusehen."

Sakura sah den rothaarigen Mann an, der zu ihnen in den Fahrstuhl stieg und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. Wie froh sie war, dass er hier plötzlich aufgetaucht war. „Gaara, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", antwortete sie und meinte es auch so.

Sasuke musterte den rothaarigen, der gerade in den Aufzug gestiegen war. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Krankenhausangestellten trug er grüne Krankenhauskleidung, mit einem weißen Kittel. Die Haare zerzaust und an seiner Stirn befand sich etwas, das wie ein Schönheitsfleck aussah. Sasuke beobachtete die beiden genau: ihre Mimik, ihre Gestik – all die kleinen Sachen, die einem so viel über die Beziehung zweier Menschen verraten konnten.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann wir uns endlich einmal hier im Krankenhaus begegnen", sagte Gaara zu Sakura.

„Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun in den letzten Tagen. Wie läuft das Forschungsprojekt?"

„Sehr gut, wir machen große Fortschritte. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir gerne alles zeigen und wir können bei einem Kaffee darüber sprechen..." Gaara war einen Schritt auf Sakura zugegangen.

„Tss", entfuhr es Sasuke. ‚ _Noch offensichtlicher kann man doch gar nicht flirten_ ', raunte es in seinem Kopf.

Die beiden hatte sich Sasuke zugewandt und Gaara stellte in diesem Moment erstaunt fest, dass sie beide gar nicht alleine hier im Aufzug waren. „Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen...", sagte er an Sasuke gewandt und drehte sich dann wieder zu Sakura um, „ist er...?"

„Oh nein", unterbrach Sakura ihn direkt, denn sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, was er fragen wollte. „Ignorier ihn einfach... Ich würde mir sehr gerne das Forschungsprojekt von dir zeigen lassen, nur im Moment ist es leider sehr schlecht. Sobald ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe, werde ich unbedingt auf das Angebot zurückkommen..."

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und Gaara schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sowohl Sakura, als auch Sasuke war es nicht entgangen, dass sich eine gewisse Enttäuschung bei ihm wiederspiegelte. „Hier muss ich raus...", sagte Gaara.

„Wir sehen uns. Aufgeschoben, ist nicht aufgehoben", entgegnete Sakura ihm und grinste ihn an. ‚ _Wie gesagt, eine bessere Wahl als dieser Lee-Typ oder Uchiha hier_ ', ertönte ihre innere Stimme. Gaara verließ mit einer kurzen Geste des Abschieds den Fahrstuhl und als die Türen sich wieder schlossen, herrschte erneut Stille.

„Interessanten Männergeschmack haben Sie da, Haruno", sagte Sasuke, „aber wundern tut mich bei Ihnen mittlerweile überhaupt nichts mehr."

„Wir sind doch etwa nicht eifersüchtig, oder?", schmunzelte Sakura, ihre Laune hatte sich innerhalb der letzten Minute deutlich gebessert. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie sogar vergessen, dass er überhaupt da war. ‚ _Noch besser wäre natürlich, wenn er wirklich nicht hier wäre._ '

„Worauf?", fragte Sasuke sie und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das sie etwas von diesem Typen wollen und nicht von mir? Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich... Nur um es von vornherein klarzustellen, ich bevorzuge einen anderen Typ Frau, Pinkie. Dem, den sie nicht das Wasser reichen können."

„Stimmt aufgeblasenen Silikonbrüsten kann ich sicherlich nicht das Wasser reichen und was man sonst noch so alles an sich machen lassen kann. Zudem mache ich auch nicht bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Geld die Beine breit", sagte sie, als der Fahrstuhl ihre Etage erreichte und konnte einen kleinen Lacher nicht unterlassen.

„Das bestätigte nur meine Annahme, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung haben..."

„Was denn? Dass ich nicht verstehe, warum Frauen bei Geld gleich immer die Beine breit machen oder dass dies nicht ihr Typ Frau ist?" Sakura sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ‚ _Halte dich zurück_ ', rumorte ihre innere Stimme, ‚ _das bringt dir nur wieder Probleme!_ ' Sie musterte ihn und bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihr auf, dass es keine Designerkleidung war, die er trug. Keine teuren Labels, bei denen ein T-Shirt so viel kostet, wie bei anderen Marken ein ganzes Outfit inklusive Schuhe und Jacke. ‚ _Er will sicherlich nicht auffallen_ ', dachte sie sich, ‚ _so kann er halbwegs unerkannt das Krankenhaus betreten und wieder verlassen. Ein teurer Anzug würde für Aufsehen sorgen._ '

Sasuke gab ein „tss" von sich und betrat den Trakt seines Bruders, während Sakura verwundert zurück blieb. Sie ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie früher oder später noch eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten sollte. Sakura versuchte das Gespräch mit ihm zu vergessen, schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden.


	4. Kapitel 4

In den nächsten vier Tagen war es immer der genau gleiche Ablauf für Sakura. Früh morgens aufstehen, zum Krankenhaus fahren, sich um Uchiha Itachi kümmern, irgendwelche bissigen Kommentare (vornehmlich von Fugaku) über sich ergehen lassen und spät abends wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Mittlerweile war es der siebte Tag, an den sie sich um ihn kümmerte und während ihre beiden besten Freundinnen eine Massage bekamen oder an einer Bar saßen und einen Cocktail tranken, füllte Sakura zum gefühlt eine millionsten Male das gleiche Formular aus. Er war über den Berg. Das war die gute Nachricht. Sein Zustand hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen sehr gebessert, doch das alte Problem blieb. Er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht – lag folglich immer noch im Koma. Das war es, was alle hier beunruhigte. Nicht allein seine Familie stellte wiederholt die Frage, wann oder gar ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde. ‚W _enn er endlich aufwachen würde_ ', flehte Sakura innerlich, ‚ _dann wäre ich diese Aufgabe hier bald los._ ' Sie hatte mittlerweile einen neuen Dienstplan erhalten, der genau das für die kommende Woche vorsah, was sie bereits die ganze Zeit über getan hatte. So langsam trieb das ganze sie in den Wahnsinn. Natürlich konnte Sakura verstehen, warum Tsunade ihr diese Aufgabe übertragen hatte und was sie bei der ganzen Sache lernen sollte. Dennoch hatte sie mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass sie in einer Art Routine gefangen war und da nicht mehr heraus kam. Tag für Tag tat sie das gleiche. Was sollte sie da sonst noch lernen, außer dem Umgang mit einflussreichen sowie bekannten Persönlichkeiten und der Überwachung von Komapatienten. Eine gewisse Angst beschlich Sakura, das alle anderen Assistenzärzte im Krankenhaus Fortschritte machten, während sie auf der Stelle trat. Eine weitere Woche würde sie dies noch mitmachen, dann würde sie Tsunade sagen, dass sie gerne wieder eine richtige Betreuung von Patienten übernehmen würde.

Fugaku und Mikoto Uchiha besuchten ihren Sohn jeden Tag im Krankenhaus. Selten sprach einer von den beiden ein Wort. Lediglich Fugaku beschwerte sich von Zeit zu Zeit, indem er das Personal (hier vornehmlich Sakura und die anwesende Krankenschwester) als inkompetent bezeichnete oder spöttische Kommentare gegenüber ihnen abließ. Mikoto hingegen war stets freundlich zu ihnen gewesen, sagte aber auch nur selten ein Wort. Meist blieb sie noch länger als ihr Mann und saß an dem einen oder anderem Tag noch am Bett ihres Sohnes, als Sakura abgelöst wurde. Sasuke tauchte auch noch zwei Mal auf, bei denen er jedoch kein einziges Wort mit irgendjemandem vom Krankenhauspersonal wechselte. Sakura erwischte ihn lediglich einmal dabei, wie er sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick betrachtete.

„Ist dir bereits schon mal aufgefallen", sagte Ayumi zu ihr, nachdem Fugaku und Mikoto kurz zuvor wieder gegangen waren, „das ihr Sohn nie das Zimmer seines Bruders betritt?"

Sakura sah sie überrascht an. Jetzt da Ayumi es erwähnte und sie an all seine Besuche hier dachte, musste sie feststellen, dass Ayumi Recht hatte. „Stimmt, er steht immer vor dem Fenster. Als würde er einen Geist sehen..."

„Ist doch merkwürdig, nicht? Natürlich ist der Anblick zu Beginn immer erschreckend, doch mittlerweile sollte er wissen, was ihn erwartet. Es gibt doch niemanden, der ihn davon abhält, hineinzugehen. Es sei denn..." Ayumi blickte ganz angestrengt herüber zu dem Krankenzimmer, stand dann auf und versicherte sich, dass außer ihnen beiden sonst niemand hier war.

„Es sei denn, was?"

„Das was ihm zugestoßen ist, war ja kein Unfall. Du hast ja sicherlich auch gehört, dass seine zwei Wachleute erschossen worden sind. Was, wenn sein Bruder etwas damit zu tun hatte? Er kann es uns ja im Moment nicht sagen", Ayumi deutete auf das Krankenzimmer, „und sein Bruder kann da jetzt nicht rein gehen, einfach weil er sich schuldig fühlt. Weil er ganz genau weiß, dass er seinen Bruder fast umgebracht hat."

Sakura antwortete darauf nicht. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, was sie antworten sollte. Hatte Ayumi mit ihrer Vermutung etwa Recht? War Sasuke an der ganzen Sache beteiligt? Sakura kannte ihn zu wenig, um das entsprechend beurteilen zu können. Dennoch, wenn sie auf der Stelle sich entscheiden müsste, würde sie sagen, dass er nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat. Natürlich war er ihr unmöglich gegenüber gewesen, das stand außer Frage. Doch das machte ihn nicht gleich zu einem Mörder. Auf Sakura wirkte er eher wie jemand, der sich gerne über andere Leute lustig macht; ihnen zeigt, dass sie unter ihm stehen – so wie er es mit ihr gemacht hatte.

„Ganz ehrlich, man kann über diese Leute sagen was man will, aber ich wünsche mir, dass er bald wieder aufwacht", verkündete Ayumi, „allein, weil ich gerne ein paar freie Tage hätte." Sowohl Ayumi, als auch Sakura mussten schmunzeln. ‚ _Ein paar freie Tage wären wirklich schön_ ', dachte Sakura sich, ‚ _ich hätte noch so viele Dinge auf meiner Liste, die ich gerne erledigen würde._ '

Das Telefon klingelte und Ayumi nahm ab. Sie sagte nichts, sondern hörte nur dem zu, was die Person auf der anderen Seite sagte. Interessiert beobachtete Sakura sie. Das einzige was Ayumi sage war, „ich habe verstanden", dann legte sie auf. „Tsunade möchte das du sofort in ihr Büro kommst", sagte Ayumi an sie gewandt.

„Hat sie gesagt wieso?", fragte Sakura ihr und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Magen drehte sich auf links. Es ging vielleicht um die Uchihas – nein, es musste um die Uchihas gehen. Bei belanglosen Kleinigkeiten hätte Tsunade ihr eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie holte sie nur in ihr Büro, wenn es etwas Wichtiges war. Nachdem Ayumi ihre Frage verneint hatte, machte Sakura sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf zu ihrem Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte Sakura an die Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort. Nach einem kurzen „ja" öffnete sie die Tür und sagte, „Sie haben nach mir gerufen, Tsunade-sama?"

„Komm herein und schließe die Tür, denn das was ich dir sagen möchte, ist nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt", raunte Tsunade und tippte irgendetwas in ihren Computer ein. Sie blickte Sakura noch nicht einmal an, sondern tat als wäre sie unsichtbar. „Ich habe mit der Familie Uchiha gesprochen..."

‚ _Verdammt..._ ', war das erste was Sakura durch den Kopf fuhr, ‚ _das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen_.' Erst diese Auseinandersetzung – oder besser gesagt Auseinandersetzung **en** – mit Sasuke und dann auch noch Fugaku der sich am laufenden Band über alles beschwerte, was sie dort taten. Dem sie es überhaupt nicht Recht machen konnten. ‚ _Ich muss lernen, meine Klappe zu halten_ ', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚ _wie hoch ist wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er hier angerufen hat?!_ '

„Zu allererst", fuhr Tsunade fort, „hat sich Uchiha Fugaku über unsere medizinische Versorgung beschwert. Er hat unser Personal als inkompetent bezeichnet und noch einiges mehr. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er ähnliches auch zu euch gesagt hat?"

Sakura nickte, „wir haben alles immer vorschriftsmäßig getan – wir haben nichts falsch gemacht..."

„Schon gut", Tsunade sah zum ersten Mal auf. „Ich weiß auch, dass ihr alles in eurer Macht stehende getan habt. Ich denke, er steht im Moment einfach nur unter enormen Druck. Sein Sohn schwerverletzt und die Firma wird wahrscheinlich auch darunter leiden. Ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Nun, der Grund war ich dich hierher bestellt habe ist vielmehr der, dass jetzt, wo Itachis Zustand stabil ist, man ihn gerne Zuhause pflegen möchte."

„Das ist absurd..."

„Dessen bin ich mir auch bewusst. Itachi wäre hier viel besser aufgehoben, besonders wo wir über alle medizinischen Mittel verfügen. Ich habe lange versucht es ihnen auszureden, doch sie bestehen darauf. Die Uchihas befürchten, dass man erneut versuchen wird, ihren Sohn umzubringen – wer auch immer das getan haben mag. Sie sind der Meinung, dass auf ihrem Anwesen besser für seine Sicherheit gesorgt werden kann, als hier."

„Am Ende ist er dort sicherer aufgehoben, aber auf Grund der mangelhaften medizinischen Versorgung stirbt er trotzdem...", entgegnete Sakura plump und konnte die Entscheidung der Familie Uchiha nicht nachvollziehen. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass hier ja schon alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen wurden. ‚ _Mag doch mal einer diese Familie verstehen_ ', raunte ihre innere Stimme.

„Nun die Entscheidung wurde getroffen und in diesem Fall haben wir keine andere Wahl, als all dem zuzustimmen", erläuterte Tsunade weiter und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich ein wenig, „Itachi wird bereits heute auf das Anwesen überstellt. Ich werde persönlich dabei sein und darauf achtgeben, dass alles seine Ordnung hat. Nachdem was mir gesagt wurde, hat die Familie alle benötigten medizinischen Geräte besorgt – Medikamente hingegen werden vom Personal dieses Krankenhaus verschrieben. Zudem hat die Familie einen Pfleger eingestellt, der sich allein, rund um die Uhr, um Itachi kümmern wird."

„Tsunade-sama, erlauben Sie die Frage; warum bin ich hier?", fragte Sakura sie und wusste, dass Tsunade sie sicherlich nicht nur geholt hatte, um ihr dies zu erzählen.

„Das wäre mein nächster Punkt. Es ist mit der Familie abgesprochen, dass jemand vom Krankenhaus zweimal täglich dort vorbei schaut und nach dem Rechten sieht. Ich möchte, dass du diese Aufgabe übernimmst."

„Ich?", fragte Sakura verwundert und ihre Verwunderung war mehr als begründet. Immerhin kam sie mit den Uchihas nicht sonderlich gut klar: Fugaku hatte sie wiederholt als inkompetent bezeichnet und Sasuke drohte damit, sie feuern zu lassen.

„Ja, du. Du fährst morgens vor deiner Arbeit hier im Krankenhaus dorthin, kommst hier her und bevor du abends nach Hause fährst, siehst du noch einmal auf dem Anwesen vorbei. Organisiere es so, dass deine Schichten hier im Krankenhaus nicht davon betroffen sind..."

„Einen Moment mal", sagte Sakura und glaubte sich verhört zu haben, „das heißt also, ich stehe morgens in aller Frühe auf, fahre zu dem Anwesen, schaue dort nach dem Rechten, fahre von dort aus zum Krankenhaus und arbeite hier meine ganz normale Schicht. Und wenn die Schicht dann vorbei ist, fahre ich wieder zum Anwesen der Uchihas, schaue erneut nach dem Rechten und dann schließlich fahre ich wieder nach Hause?"

„Ganz genau..."

„Und wer übernimmt diese Aufgabe auch noch? Ich bin doch sicherlich nicht die Einzige, die dafür zuständig ist..."

„Doch, das bist du. Du ganz allein."

Sakuras Augen weiteten sich, „entschuldige Tsunade-sama, aber wie soll das funktionieren? Ganz ehrlich, wir wissen nicht ob er jemals wieder aufwacht... Soll das heißen, ich fahre bis in alle Ewigkeiten, möglicherweise, zu dem Anwesen? Jeden Tag – ohne Unterbrechung?! Was, wenn ich einmal selber krank werde? Was wenn ich einmal einen Tag frei haben möchte?"

„Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht", raunte Tsunade, „zudem will ich das letzte nicht gehört haben. Sakura, du bist Ärztin. Es ist dein Job anderen Menschen zu helfen... Wenn du glaubst, dazu nicht in der Lage zu sein, dort ist die Tür."

Sakura hatte es für einen Augenblick die Sprache verschlagen, was möglicherweise auch der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Am liebsten hätte sie dort wie ein kleines Kind um sich geschlagen, auf dem Boden herum gestampft und zahlreiche Flüche ausgestoßen. Doch dies gehörte zum Erwachsenendasein. Sich zurückhalten zu können. Zu wissen, wann man den Mund aufmacht und wann nicht. Zu wissen, dass man auch einmal Sachen tun muss, die man eigentlich gar nicht tun will. Welche Wahl hatte sie denn auch schon: entweder sie würde nun tagtäglich das Anwesen der Uchihas aufsuchen oder sie wäre ihren Job los. Es war die Wahl des geringeren Übels. „Wo liegt das Anwesen?", fragte Sakura Tsunade.

„Im Westen der Stadt, ruhige und abgeschottete Lage", antwortete Tsunade, die sich mittlerweile wieder ihrem Computer zugewandt hatte, „ich gehe davon aus, du besitzt ein Auto?"

‚ _Ein Auto?_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf, ‚wi _e um alles in der Welt soll ich mir bei diesem mickrigen Gehalt ein Auto leisten? Es geht doch schon genug Geld für meine Wohnung und dergleichen drauf!_ ' „Nein, ich besitze kein Auto", antwortete Sakura verbittert.

„Dann wirst du dir irgendetwas arrangieren müssen. Sowohl die Uchihas, als auch ich erwarten Pünktlichkeit", antwortete Tsunade, „bis Itachi abtransportiert wird heute Nachmittag, wirst du dich weiterhin um ihn kümmern. Morgen früh, wirst du dann zum ersten Mal zum Anwesen der Familie Uchiha fahren. Shizune wird dir alles Nötige dafür geben. Das wäre dann alles. Du kannst nun wieder gehen."

Als Sakura das Büro verließ, fühlte sie sich der Ohnmacht nahe. Wie sollte sie das nur schaffen? Sie wohnte im Osten der Stadt, heißt, sie müsste jeden Morgen einmal quer durch die ganze Stadt, um zum Anwesen zu kommen. Dann den halben Weg wieder zurück zum Krankenhaus und das gleiche Spiel in die andere Richtung noch einmal am Abend. Und die Spitze des Eisberges war, dass sie die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel benutzen durften – die sicherlich das Doppelte oder Dreifache der Zeit beanspruchen würden. Ihre Ausbildung war so schon nicht leicht, jetzt hatte sie noch einmal einen großen Berg Arbeit hinzubekommen. ‚ _Lass dich nicht unterkriegen_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf, ‚ _das ist alles möglicherweise nur ein Test. Gib dein Bestes!_ ' Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war so weit gekommen, sie würde jetzt auf keinen Fall das Handtuch werfen. Und wer weiß, möglicherweise wachte Uchiha Itachi bereits in den nächsten Tagen auf, dann hätte sich die ganze Sache sehr schnell wieder erledigt.

Durch die Überführung von Itachi auf das Anwesen der Uchihas, hatte Sakura an diesem Tag früher als gewöhnlich Schluss. Ein paar Stunden Freizeit, die sie sehr gut gebrauchen konnte und die binnen einer Minute wieder verplant waren. Nach dem sie mit einem Einkauf ihren Kühlschrank wieder aufgefüllt hatte, machte Sakura sich daran, ihre Wäsche zu waschen und die, die sich auf einem Stuhl in ihrem Schlafzimmer stapelte, wieder in den Kleiderschrank einzuräumen. Die Liste war endlos und als die Uhr halb zehn anzeigte, gab Sakura auf. Alles würde sie heute nicht mehr schaffen.

* * *

Nach einer über eineinhalbstündigen Fahrt und dreimal umsteigen, hielt der Bus endlich an der vorgesehenen Haltestellte. Sakura war die einzige Person die ausstieg, was sie jedoch nicht sonderlich wunderte. Die Gegend hier wirkte wie ausgestorben. Einen vereinzelten Jogger konnte sie in der Ferne sehen, damit war es aber auch schon getan. Ein hoher Zaun reihte sich an den nächsten, die hin und wieder durch ein Tor unterbrochen wurden. Die Häuser – oder besser gesagt Anwesen konnte man kaum erkennen. Wer hier lebte, lebte recht abgeschotten von der Welt. Kein Straßenlärm, keine vollen Gehwege – nur Stille. Sakura konnte Vögel zwitschern hören – ein Geräusch das sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört hatte. Sie hatte sich einen Lageplan ausgedruckt und machte sich auf den Weg, die Straße entlang.

‚ _Irgendwo hier muss es doch sein?_ ', dachte Sakura sich und ging den vereinsamten Bürgersteig entlang. Vor einer Einfahrt blieb sie stehen. Wenn sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, müsste dass das Anwesen der Uchiha sein. Dort vom Bürgersteig konnte sie nichts erkennen, was darauf hindeutete und auch ein Klingelschild fehlte. Das große unscheinbare und holzverkleidete Tor hatte etwas Bedrohliches. ‚ _Fremde nicht willkommen_ ', tönte es sarkastisch in Sakuras Kopf. Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie die kleine Sprechanlage links neben dem Tor fand. Sie drückte die Klingel und wartete.

„Wer sind Sie?", ertönte es unfreundlich aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ist dies das Uchiha-Anwesen? Ich komme..."

„Verschwinden Sie. Wir kaufen nichts", unterbrach die Stimme Sakura unsanft und ein Knacken verriet ihr, dass die andere Person wieder aufgelegt hatte. Genervt drückte Sakura die Klingel erneut. ‚ _Das kann ja noch lustig werden..._ '

„Sie sollen verschwinden..."

„Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura. Ich komme vom...", erneut wurde Sakura unterbrochen.

„Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle die Einfahrt. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen die Polizei zu rufen." Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung legte erneut auf. Innerlich schrie Sakura bereits auf. Was sollte sie nur machen, falls man sie nicht herein ließe? Tsunade anrufen? Zum Krankenhaus fahren? Sakura wollte noch einen letzten Versuch wagen, doch bevor sie überhaupt die Klingel drücken konnte, öffnete sich das Tor. ‚ _Vielleicht haben sie doch bemerkt, dass ich ihnen nichts verkaufen will_ ', raunte ihre innere Stimme. Sakura betrat durch das Tor das Anwesen. Eine lange Auffahrt führte hoch zur Villa, wo ein Wagen vor dem Eingang stand. Sie war um ehrlich zu sein, vollkommen überwältigt von dem Haus. Natürlich hatte sie sich bereits vergleichbares vorgestellt, bei dem Ruf der Uchihas – doch dies... Sakura kam nicht weiter dazu, die Villa zu betrachten, da bereits zwei in schwarz gekleidete Männer auf sie zustürmten.

„Bleiben Sie auf der Stelle stehen", schrie der Blonde von beiden und als Sakura bemerkte, dass sie irgendeine Art von Waffe in der Hand hielten, ließ sie den Koffer zu Boden fallen und hob die Hände in die Luft. Doch das alles brachte nichts, denn im nächsten Moment lag sie bereits auf dem Boden und Jemand zog mit Gewalt ihre Arme auf den Rücken. Nachdem man ihr unter Protest Handschellen angelegt hatte, zog man sie auf die Knie.

„Sie haben sich unrechtmäßig Zutritt zu diesem Anwesen verschafft", schnauzte der Blonde sie an, „eine Klage wegen Hausfriedensbruch wird noch das Beste sein, was Ihnen passiert..."

Sakura, die jetzt erst begann zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war, schluckte. „Mein Name ist..."

„Haruno Sakura", ertönte es hinter ihr. Perplex drehten sich Sakura, sowie die beiden Sicherheitsmänner um. Der Wagen der kurz zuvor noch vor der Villa gestanden hatte, hielt nun neben ihnen auf der Einfahrt. Die hintere Scheibe war herunter gelassen worden und Uchiha Sasuke sah die drei interessiert an. „So sieht man sich wieder, Haruno. Man könnte meinen, Sie tun alles dafür gefeuert zu werden."

Sakura schnaufte, ‚ _dämlicher Idiot. Wahrscheinlich genießt er das hier gerade in vollen Zügen._ ' „Ich versuche lediglich alles Mögliche, um den Menschen zu helfen. Was tun Sie?"

„Tss", entfuhr es Sasuke und er gab dem Fahrer das Zeichen weiterzufahren. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Haruno."

„Sie kennen Uchiha-sama?", fragte der rothaarige sie.

„Kennen ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Wir sind uns in den vergangenen Tagen mehrmals begegnet", raunte Sakura, „ich bin Ärztin. Das Krankenhaus schickt mich, ich soll nach Uchiha Itachi sehen." Die beiden Sicherheitsmänner sahen einander kurz an, worauf der rothaarige sein Smartphone herausholte und mit jemandem telefoniert. Der Wagen mit Sasuke war da bereits lange weg. Der Blonde löste die Handschellen und Sakura rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke.

„Kommen Sie mit", die beiden führten Sakura die Einfahrt hoch und erst da bemerkte Sakura, das ihr Knie blutete. ‚ _Womit habe ich das nur verdient?_ ' Die drei gingen an der Garage vorbei und gelangten durch eine unscheinbare Tür, hinter der Garage, in die Villa hinein. Die drei fanden sich in einem Raum wieder, der sehr nach einem herunter gekommenen Konferenzraum aussah. In der Mitte stand ein alter Tisch, darum gestellt zahlreiche Stühle, die alle irgendwie nicht zueinander gehörten. Hinter der Tür, an der Wand, stand ein Regal mit zahlreichen Körben, in denen die Angestellten ihre Sachen aufbewahrten.

„Warten Sie hier", sagte der Blonde zu ihr und verließ das Zimmer durch eine weitere Tür, der rothaarige blieb dort mit ihr zurück.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte noch einmal, dass wir so grob zu Ihnen waren", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille, „mein Name ist Sasori. Ich gehöre zum Sicherheitspersonal der Familie Uchiha." Sasori reichte Sakura die Hand, die leicht zögerlich einschlug.

„Und der Miesepeter, der da gerade verschwunden ist, ist Deidara", fuhr Sasori fort, „keine Sorge, seine Laune wird nicht mehr besser."

„Ich wäre nicht herein gekommen, wenn man mich hätte aussprechen lassen", sagte Sakura zu ihm, „aber ich bin an der Sprechlage gar nicht zu Wort gekommen..."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", antwortete Sasori, „Kisame ist dafür zuständig und naja, er ist im Laufe der Jahre ein guter Freund von Uchiha-sama geworden. Nachdem was geschehen ist, ist er überaus vorsichtig."

‚ _Was geschehen ist_ ', diese Worte hallten durch Sakuras Kopf. Was war eigentlich geschehen? Sakura wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur so viel: Jemand war in das Wochenendhaus der Familie Uchiha eingedrungen – warum auch immer – und hatte zwei Männer des Sicherheitspersonal getötet. Itachi wurde angeschossen, nur hatte er diesen Anschlag überlegt. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen einen Blick in die Zeitungen geworfen und versucht mehr Informationen zu sammeln. Zwar hatten die großen Tageszeitungen darüber berichtet, dass Itachi schwer verletzt war, jedoch schrieb man, dass es sich dabei um einen Unfall handeln würde. ‚ _Vielleicht glauben sie, dass die Wahrheit der Firma oder ihrem Ansehen Schaden würden_ ', dachte Sakura sich, ‚ _oder die Polizei nutzt dies, um dem wahren Täter irgendwie auf die Schliche zu kommen._ '

„Dürfte ich Fragen, was eigentlich genau passiert ist?", fragte Sakura ihn und Sasori sah sie perplex an.

„Man hat Ihnen nicht gesagt, was geschehen ist?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn, „das er angeschossen wurde, ist ihnen sicherlich klar. Es war ein Attentat, das..."

Weiter kam Sasori nicht, denn Deidara kehrte zurück und unterbrach ihn. „Das geht Sie nichts an, Sasori. Folgen Sie mir, Dr. Haruno."

Deidara führte sie aus dem Raum heraus, einen schmalen Gang entlang zu einer Treppe, wo eine stämmige Frau auf sie wartete. Sie trug eine Dienstuniform bestehend aus einem knielangen, schwarzen Rock und einer weißen Bluse. Die langsam grau werdenden Haare, hatte sie zu einem Knoten gebunden. Mit ihrer aufrechten Position, den zusammengekniffenen, aber starrenden Augen sowie der verhärteten Mimik erinnerte sie Sakura an Tsunade, wenn sie keine gute Laune hatte. Sie hielt ein Klemmbrett in der Hand.

„Sie sind drei Minuten zu spät", waren ihre ersten Worte an Sakura.

„Das ist unserer Überprüfung geschuldet", antwortete Sasori und schenkte Sakura ein Lächeln.

Die Frau warf Sasori einen abschätzigen Blick zu, „flirten kannst du in deiner Freizeit. Ihr zwei könnt nun gehen. Mit dieser halben Portion komme ich auch selbst zurecht." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden Sasori und Deidara darauf. ‚ _Jetzt weiß ich zumindest wer hier das sagen hat – abgesehen von den Uchihas_ ', dachte Sakura sich und streckte der Frau die Hand aus.

„Mein Name ist Haruno...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde direkt wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß wer sie sind. Ich weiß, woher sie kommen und was sie hier wollen. Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich mehr über sie weiß, als ihnen vielleicht lieb ist", raunte die Frau, „folgen Sie mir und versuchen Sie dabei keinen Lärm zu machen." Sakura folgte ihr die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock, dort angekommen öffnete die Frau die Tür zu einem Gang. Dieser Gang war anders, als der im Erdgeschoss. Sicherlich dreimal so groß, licht geflutet durch die großen Fenster und mit einem eleganten Teppich auf dem steinernen Boden. Die Wände waren mit Stuck verziert und vereinzelt hingen dort Gemälde. Zudem befanden sich alle paar Meter große Vasen, mit zur Jahreszeit passenden Gestecken. In diesem Moment wurde Sakura der Unterschied klar. Dies hier war der Flur den die Uchihas benutzten, alles andere was sie zuvor vom Haus gesehen hatte, war für die Angestellten.

Die beiden gingen den Gang entlang und klopften an eine große Flügeltür. Für einen Augenblick tat sich nichts, dann öffnete ein Mann mit dunkel braunen Haaren und in der gleichen hellblauen Kleidung, wie Sakura sie sonst im Krankenhaus trug, die Tür. Er lächelte Sakura an. „Sie müssen die Ärztin sein, nicht?"

Bevor Sakura überhaupt antworten konnte, antwortete die Frau für sie. „Ja, das ist sie. Miss Haruno, es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die sie wissen müssen, bevor sie hier anfangen zu arbeiten. Zu allererst erhalten Sie von mir ein Verschwiegenheitsformular, dass sie unterschreiben müssen. Das kennen Sie ja sicherlich aus dem Krankenhaus", Sakura wurde ein Formular und ein Stift in die Hand gedrückt. „Dann kommen wir zu den Hausregeln. Ich habe Ihnen hier einen Plan erstellt mit sämtlichen Regeln, die sie zu beachten haben und solchen Dinge, wann sie hier zu erscheinen haben und wie sie gekleidet sein sollten..." Die Frau redete immer und immer weiter und drückte Sakura dabei immer mehr Blätter in die Hand, die sie kaum noch halten konnte. Die Arme voller Blätter, stellte sie endlich ihre Tasche ab und legte die Blätter auf eine Kommode neben ihr, um sie ordnen zu können.

„Was tun sie da?", fuhr die Frau an.

„Ich will nur die Blätter ordnen", antwortete Sakura irritiert. Der Pfleger schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln.

„Nehmen Sie sofort die Blätter darunter", raunte die Frau sie an, „Regel 27. Bei vielen Möbelstücken hier handelt es sich um antike und empfindliche Schätze. Sie fassen hier nichts an, außer dem medizinischen Material."

„Entschuldigen Sie", irritiert nahm Sakura die Blätter wieder in die Hand.

„Lesen Sie die Regeln, lernen Sie sie – leben Sie sie", raunte die Frau. „Taro, weise Sie ein. Ich werde später wieder kommen." Die Frau drückte Sakura noch einen ganzen Stapel weiterer Blätter in die Hand, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Zimmer marschierte.

Sakura die immer noch auf dem Gang stand, sah der Frau einen Augenblick lang nach. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganzen Papiere zu Boden geworfen und wäre gegangen. So was konnte sie sich doch nicht bieten lassen. ‚ _Arrogante, dämliche, aufgeblasene Kuh_ ', raunte sie innerlich, ‚ _was glaubt sie denn, wer sie ist?_ '


	5. Kapitel 5

„Das ist Takahashi Suri", sagte Taro, „und nein, sie hat nie gute Laune." Er schenkte Sakura ein kurzes Lächeln und trat dann zur Seite, so dass Sakura den Raum betreten konnte. Das Zimmer war riesig, sicherlich so groß, wie ihre gesamt Wohnung – wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Das erste was Sakura auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass das Zimmer moderner wirkte, als der Flur. Zeitgenössische Kunst an der Wand, sanfte Farben und moderne Möbelstücke. Ein großer Schreibtisch stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes vor dem Fenster und neben der Tür, auf der linken Seite, befand sich eine große, lederne Wohnlandschaft. Auf der rechten Seite stand direkt an der Wand neben der Tür ein großes Bücherregal, gefüllt mit klassischer Literatur sowie wirtschaftlichen Fachbüchern. Sakura ging ein paar Meter weiter und musste feststellen, dass der Raum auf der rechten Seite sogar noch erweitert war. Dort lag er. Dort in einem hochmodernen medizinischen Bett, angeschlossen an die neusten Geräte lag Uchiha Itachi. Er sah genauso aus, wie im Krankenhaus. Die schwarzen Haare zusammengebunden, die Haut erblasst.

„Itachi kennen Sie glaube ich schon, Doktor Haruno?", meinte Taro zu ihr stellte sich direkt neben Itachi an sein Bett. „Leider ist er heute nicht sonderlich gesprächig, Haruno-sama. Bitte sehen Sie es ihm nach. Es tut mir Leid, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Tanaka Taro."

Taro reichte ihr die Hand. „Sakura", sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, „du pflegst Uchiha-sama rund um die Uhr?"

„Ganz richtig. Ich schlafe in dem, was eigentlich der begehbare Kleiderschrank ist", er deutete auf die Tür hinter Sakura, „bis auf die letzte Socke haben sie alles herausgeräumt. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Angst, ich würde etwas mitgehen lassen. Und dann haben sie mir ein Feldbett hineingestellt und es wurde mir erlaubt, meine persönlichen Gegenstände in zwei der unzähligen Fächer zu stellen. Ziemlich armselig, wenn du mich fragst." Das letzte nuschelte er so vor sich hin, dass Sakura es beinahe nicht verstanden hätte. Scheinbar hatte er Angst, dass man sie belauschen würde. „Und das dort", Taro deutete auf die Tür neben dem Bett, „ist das Badezimmer. Ziemlich edel, mit allerlei Spielereien, doch welche Toilette darf der arme Taro benutzen? Genau die alte Kammer, unten im Keller."

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte es bereits schlecht getroffen", raunte Sakura.

Taro schüttelte den Kopf, „warte nur bis Takahashi gleich wieder kommt. Du solltest dich besser an die Arbeit machen; du willst nämlich nicht wissen, was dir blüht, wenn sie dich beim trödeln erwischt."

Wie von Taro angeraten machte Sakura sich an die Arbeit. Im Grunde genommen, war es das gleiche, was sie auch zuvor im Krankenhaus getan hatte. Nur musste sie nun Itachi die Medikamente verabreichen, die sie in der Tasche bei sich trug. Tsunade hatte ihr bezüglich der Tasche einen langen Vortrag gehalten, den Shizune ungewollt später noch einmal wiederholte, weil sie nicht darüber unterrichtet war, dass Tsunade ihr diese Aufgabe bereits abgenommen hatte. Sakura hatte in diesem Moment auch nichts gesagt, in der Befürchtung, dass es nur wieder Ärger geben würde. Zusammenfassung der beiden Vorträge: sollte Sakura diese Tasche verlieren oder Inhalte dieser Tasche, könnte sie auf der Stelle die Stadt verlassen. ‚ _Wieso gefährdet eigentlich alles was ich im Moment mache, meinen Job?_ ', raunte ihre innere Stimme, ‚ _ich möchte gerne noch einmal einen Tag erleben, an dem ich nicht um meinen Job bangen muss._ '

Während Sakura mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt war, hatte Taro sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett gesetzt und erzählte ihr ein wenig über das Haus, sich, die Arbeit und auch über die Uchihas. „Das ist nicht der erste Fall, in dem ich mich über einen längeren Zeitraum um einen Komapatienten kümmern muss. Zuletzt hatte ich einen Fall, bei dem der Vater, nach einem Sturz von der Leiter, ins Koma gefallen war. Unglaublich nette, mittelständige Familie. Sie haben mir ihr Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, mit eigenem Badezimmer. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich dort wie ein König gelebt, im Vergleich hierzu. Dort wurde ich jeden Morgen und Abend – am Wochenende auch am Mittag – zum Essen gerufen. Ich habe mit der Familie zusammen am Tisch gegessen. Bei den Uchihas würde niemand im Traum daran denken, dass ich mit ihnen zusammen esse. Vielleicht hast du sie bereits bemerkt, aber draußen auf dem Flur, gegenüber der Tür habe sie eine Kamera angebracht, besser gesagt, gleich zwei. Damit sie immer ganz genau wissen, wer wann das Zimmer betritt. Takahashi hat mich gestern ermahnt, weil ich zu lange auf der Toilette gewesen wäre. Kann man sich so etwas noch vorstellen? Wieso binden die uns nicht gleich einen Peilsender um?"

„Wie sind die Uchihas so", fragte Sakura, „ich meine Privat..."

Bevor Taro ihr überhaupt antworten konnte, ging die Tür zum Zimmer auf und Takahashi kam wieder herein. „Haben Sie die Unterlagen bereits unterschrieben?", fuhr sie Sakura an.

„Nein, ich war hiermit beschäftigt", antwortete diese und deutete auf die Medikamente. Im ersten Moment schien es, als wollte Takahashi etwas einwerfen, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Schließlich sagte sie nur, „bevor sie gehen, möchte ich, dass sie die Formulare unterschreiben. Ich warte unten auf Sie. Den Weg finden Sie doch hoffentlich alleine." Als Takahashi sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, rollte Sakura mit den Augen. ‚ _Glaubte diese Frau etwa, ich sei nicht in der Lage, durch zwei Türen hindurch zu gehen?'_

Sakura wartete bis Takahashi wieder verschwunden war und fragte Taro dann, „wer ist sie eigentlich? Ich meine, was ist ihre Aufgabe?"

„So ganz sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht", antwortete Taro und kratzte sich am Kopf, „sie hat Mal erwähnt, dass sie schon seit gut 30 Jahren für die Uchihas arbeitet. Ich glaube, sie ist so etwas wie die Haushälterin. Sorgt dafür, dass hier im Haus alles rund läuft und kümmert sich um die weiteren Angestellten. Sie ist einer der Gründe, warum ich hier am liebsten wieder weg möchte."

„Wieso gehst du dann nicht?", meinte Sakura, als sie die Tasche wieder zusammen packte, „im Gegensatz zu mir, wirst du hierzu nicht gezwungen."

„Mein Beileid", war das erste, was Taro darauf antwortete. Er schüttelte den Kopf, „sie bezahlen Recht gut und ich bin nirgendwo fest angestellt, das heißt ich brauche das Geld. Für Pfleger ist es im Moment schwer eine Festanstellung zu bekommen. Ich habe schon etliche Bewerbungen an die Krankenhäuser und Pflegeeinrichtungen geschickt und trotz guter Empfehlungen der Familien, für die ich gearbeitet habe, habe ich noch keine Festanstellung bekommen." Er seufzte und Sakura beschlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Möglicherweise erwartete sie ähnliches, falls sie ihren Job verlieren sollte. ‚ _Es ist fast so, als hätten die Uchihas mich in der Hand. Nein..._ ', in diesem Moment kam ihr ein Gedanke, der so absurd war, dass er schon wieder wahr sein könnte, ‚ _er hat doch nicht etwa?!_ ' Hatte Sasuke letztlich seine Taktik geändert? Wäre es tatsächlich im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er darum gebeten hatte, dass sie die weitere Überwachung seines Bruders übernahm, nur um ihr eine reinzuwürgen? Es würde zumindest erklären, warum er sich bisher noch nicht bei Tsunade über sie beschwert bzw. darauf gedrängt hatte, dass man sie feuerte. Zudem war es Sakura die ganze Zeit über Recht merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass sie die einzige war, die diese Aufgabe übernehmen musste. ‚ _Nein_ ', sagte sie zu sich selbst, ‚ _das ist zu absurd. Er will mich loswerden und nicht, dass ich ständig bei ihm Zuhause auftauche._ '

„Ohne, dass ich dich loswerden möchte, aber du solltest langsam wieder nach unten zu gehen. Takahashi wird schnell ungeduldig", Taro riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Danke", sagte Sakura und verschloss den Koffer wieder, „wir sehen uns heute Abend." Nach diesen Worten und mit einem Stapel Papiere verließ sie den Raum und machte sich über die Dienstbotentreppe wieder auf den Weg nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Takahashi am Tisch mit einer Tasse Tee saß und auf sie wartete.

„Haben Sie die Unterlagen alle unterschrieben?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Papiere in Sakuras Hand.

„Nein", antwortete diese, „wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich mir bis heute Abend gerne die Formulare in Ruhe durchlesen, bevor ich sie unterschreibe. Ich möchte gerne wissen, was genau ich dort unterschreibe."

Takahashi kniff für einen Augenblick die Augen zusammen. „Sie hatte jetzt gerade eine viertel Stunde Zeit, die Dokumente durchzusehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass man heutzutage auch Ärzte mit Leseschwäche einstellt", zischte sie und Sakura musste sich zurückhalten, ihr nicht die Dokumente um die Ohren zu schlagen.

„Ich musste mich halt entscheiden. Entweder Uchiha-sama sorgfältig und entsprechend behandeln oder diese Dokumente zu lesen. Aber da ihre Priorität den Dokumenten gilt, werde ich dies beim nächsten Mal natürlich berücksichtigen", antwortete Sakura mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich komme zu spät zu meiner Schicht im Krankenhaus." Innerlich fluchend ging sie an Takahashi vorbei, auf die Tür zu. So eine Frechheit würde sie sich nicht von der Haushälterin bieten lassen. ‚ _Ist es nicht wunderbar_ ', erklang es sarkastisch in ihrem Kopf, ‚ _nicht das ich nur all meine Freizeit hierfür opfern muss, nun muss ich mich auch noch mit den Angestellten der Uchihas vergnügen, die auch meinen, sie wären etwas Besseres._ ' Es wunderte Sakura, dass Takahashi ihr nicht hinterher lief und noch ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf. Erwartet hätte sie es zumindest. Besonders weil sie von der Familie Uchiha und Anhängseln nichts anderes erwartete.

Eine Stunde später erreichte Sakura dann endlich das Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen, hatte Sakura bereits das Gefühl, dass sie eine Pause brauchte – die ihr jedoch verwehrt wurde. Noch beim Umziehen wurde ihr von einer Schwester mitgeteilt, dass Tsunade sie in ihrem Büro erwartete. Was folgte war ein Statusbereich über den Gesundheitsstand von Uchiha Itachi sowie weitere Anweisungen, die sie zu beachten hatte. Der restliche Tag, bzw. die restliche Schicht im Krankenhaus verlief so, wie Sakura es bereits kannte und auch erwartet hatte. Nun da sie sich nicht mehr allein um Itachi kümmern musste, war sie auch wieder für die Betreuung anderer Patienten zuständig und konnte sich auch wieder viel freier im ganzen Krankenhaus bewegen. Gaara sah sie beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria, wo dieser ihr kurz lächelnd zunickte. Sakura hatte seine Einladung nicht vergessen und nach ein wenig moralischer Unterstützung von Tenten und Hinata, hatte sie sich auch fest entschlossen, dass sie bei der nächsten Möglichkeit darauf eingehen würde.

Es war letztlich kurz nach sieben, als Sakura das Krankenhaus verließ und sie erneut auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Uchihas machte. Die nächste Stunde im Bus verbrachte sie damit, die Unterlagen durchzusehen, die Takahashi ihr am Morgen gegeben hatte. Eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung. In Ordnung. Ein Zeitplan für die Behandlung von Itachi. Auch in Ordnung. Nummern und E-Mail-Adressen, unter denen sie die Angestellten erreichen konnte. Nützlich. Erklärungen, dass sie selbst keine ansteckenden Krankheiten hatte oder schwanger war. Vollkommen übertrieben und fehl am Platz. Liste mit den Regeln, an die sie sich auf dem Anwesen zu halten hatte. So bescheuert, dass es schon wieder lustig war. Regel Nummer 27. kannte Sakura ja bereits: Möbelstücke, elektronische Geräte, Kunstgegenstände usw. (Ausnahme medizinische Geräte und Möbelstücke) dürfen nicht berührt werden. Je mehr Regeln Sakura las, desto mehr fragte sie sich, was sie überhaupt noch durfte. ‚ _Atmen darf ich bisher mal noch_ ', schallte es durch ihren Kopf, ‚ _aber wer weiß, vielleicht wird das auch noch verboten._ ' Auf der einen Seite gab es Regeln, die vollkommen Sinn ergaben, so bspw. das man anklopfen sollte, bevor man einen Raum betrat. Doch die meisten Regeln waren einfach absolut übertrieben. Sie vermittelten den Eindruck, dass in diesem Haus göttliche Kreaturen wohnten und keine Menschen, die sicherlich genauso Fehler hatte, wie alle anderen Menschen auch. Regel Nummer 14. zum Beispiel: Sollte Ihnen ein Mitglied der Familie Uchiha entgegen kommen, treten Sie auf Seite und machen Sie diesem Familienmitglied den Platz frei. Während dieses Mitglied der Familie Uchiha vorbei geht, verbeugen Sie sich. Sie sprechen nur, wenn Sie von dem Familienmitglied angesprochen werden. Besonders gut war auch Regel Nummer 53: Die Familie Uchiha ist an ihrem Privatleben sowie an allgemeinen Gerüchten und dergleichen nicht interessiert. Erwähnen Sie etwas derartiges nicht in Ihrer Gegenwart. Ab irgendeinem Zeitpunkt wusste Sakura nicht mehr, ob sie über diese Regeln lachen und genervt die Augen verdrehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für letzteres. Anbei war auch ein Dokument, das ihr vorschrieb, wie sie sich zu kleiden hatte. Man erwartete von ihr stets, in einer schwarzen oder dunkelgrauen Hose und einer hellen Bluse zu erscheinen. Ähnlich dessen, wie die anderen Angestellten gekleidet waren. ‚ _Tss, ich ziehe an, was ich will. Ansonsten könnte ich gleich alle meine Klamotten rauswerfen und mit schwarzen Hosen, weißen Blusen und Krankenhauskleidung ersetzen..._ '

Mit Erleichterung musste Sakura feststellen, dass sie dieses Mal deutlich leichter auf das Grundstück kam, als noch am Morgen. Sasori und Deidara kamen ihr auf halbem Wege entgegen. Während Deidara ihr nur einen herabwertenden Blick zuwarf, begrüßte Sasori sie mit einem Lächeln. „Takahashi-sama sagte uns, Sie hätten noch Unterlagen einzureichen. Sie ist aktuell außer Haus, deshalb sollten Sie uns die Unterlagen geben." Sakura reichte Sasori die unterschriebenen Dokumente, als sie in dem Gemeinschaftsraum eintrafen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden die beiden dann wieder. Zögerlich und nicht wissend, ob da noch Jemand kommen würde, wartete Sakura einen Augenblick in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie sich dann eigenständig auf den Weg zu Itachi machte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie erleichtert über die Abwesenheit von Takahashi war. ‚ _Wer weiß, was ich mir sonst hätte anhören müssen!_ ' Vor dem Zimmer angekommen, klopfte sie an die Tür. Sakura konnte bereits draußen auf dem Gang Stimmen im Zimmer wahrnehmen, doch sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sicherlich merkwürdig erschien, wenn sie auf dem Gang warten würde, bis die Personen hinauskamen. Sie wollte bereits ein zweites Mal klopfen, als endlich eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren die Tür öffnete. Sie trug kurz lilafarbenen Shorts, eine Bluse mit Schleife und darüber einen merkwürdigen, altmodischen Kittel. Sakura sah sie zum ersten Mal und ihr abschätzender Blick, ließ sie vermuten, dass sie zu den Uchihas gehörte.

Sakura verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte, „guten Tag, meine Name ist Haruno Sakura. Ich arbeite für das Konoha Central Hospital und soll Uchiha-sama die Medikamente verabreichen."

Die rothaarige zog für einen Augenblick die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen, von ihr ab. Sie ging herüber zum Bett, in dem Itachi lag und flüsterte einen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren etwas zu. Sakura, die das Ganze als Erlaubnis betrachtet hatte, betrat das Zimmer und steuerte auf ihren Patienten zu, nur um auf halben Wege dann doch stehen zu bleiben. Die rothaarige und ihr schwarzhaariger Kollege im gleichen Kittel waren nicht die einzigen im Raum. Neben Taro waren auch noch die Uchihas selbst anwesend sowie eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren. Sakura verbeugte sich erneut vor den Uchihas, so wie es in den Regeln stand und gab dabei keinen Laut von sich. Mikoto nickte ihr kurz zu, was Sakura dahingehend deutete, das sie mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen sollte. Keiner der hier Anwesenden machte einen zufriedenen oder gar glücklichen Eindruck. Natürlich, war die Stimmung sicherlich dadurch gemindert, dass Itachi immer noch im Koma befand, doch Sakura ließ der Gedanke nicht los, dass noch irgendetwas anderes im Argen lag. Sie sollte Recht behalten. Gerade als sie dabei war, die aktuellen Werte zu notieren, erhob Fugaku sich und blickte den Mann, mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, finster an.

„Ich halte diesen ganzen Vorschlag für absoluten Unsinn", raunte er, „Sie können mir in absolut keiner Art und Weise bestätigen, dass ihre Methode zum Erfolg führen wird, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schenkte Fugaku ein kleines Lächeln, „hätten die gewöhnlichen Konzepte angeschlagen, wären wir nun nicht in dieser Position. Karin, bitte reiche mir meine Tasche." Die rothaarige reichte Orochimaru eine kleinen grauen Koffer, ähnlich dem, den Sakura bei sich trug. Orochimaru holte eine Mappe heraus, blätterte in dieser und als er fand, wonach er suchte, reichte er sie Fugaku. „Sie werden sehen, Uchiha-sama, das die bisherigen Testergebnisse alle hervorragend waren."

„Versuche an Tieren", spottete dieser und wedelte mit der Mappe herum, „Tiere, keine Menschen. Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wie ihr Konzept bei Menschen anschlägt."

„Die Ergebnisse sind vielversprechend, Liebling", sagte Mikoto zu ihrem Mann, „es ist einen Versuch wert."

„Nein", donnerte Fugaku und Sakura zuckte zusammen, genauso wie Karin, die Brünette und Taro. Mikoto und Orochimaru hatte hingegen scheinbar nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich mache meinen Sohn nicht zu einem ihrer Testobjekte. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass sie eines ihrer Medikamente an ihm testen. Von mir aus machen Sie mit ihren nicht medikamentösen Behandlungen weiter, aber sie werden ihm keinen einzigen Tropfen verabreichen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Uchiha-sama", antwortete Orochimaru kühl und ohne einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben, verließ Fugaku aufgebracht das Zimmer.

„Ich werde mit meinem Mann noch einmal darüber sprechen. Vielleicht überlegt er es sich noch anders", sagte Mikoto an Orochimaru gewandt, „vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben und zu uns gekommen sind. Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen." Sie und die braunhaarige neben ihr, standen auf und folgten dem erbosten Fugaku, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Zurück blieben Orochimaru, Karin, Taro und Sakura. Letztere lenkte sich mit Arbeit von der vorausgegangenen, unangenehmen Situation ab. In den ersten zwei Minuten sagte keiner der Anwesenden ein Wort. Karin packte die Tasche, Orochimaru betrachtete nachdenklich Itachi und Taro tat so, als würde er die Geräte überprüfen. Orochimarus Blick, der mittlerweile von Itachi zu Sakura gewandert war sagte, „Sie arbeiten also für das Konoha Central Hospital. Mit Senju Tsunade sind Sie bekannt?"

„Sie ist meine Mentorin", antwortete Sakura und zwang sich selber zu einem Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich?!", entgegnete Orochimaru, als würde er es nicht glauben, „dann richten Sie ihr doch Grüße von mir aus."

„Natürlich", antwortete Sakura und nickte.

„Komm Karin, lass uns gehen", sagte er zu der rothaarigen, und binnen weniger Sekunden waren die beiden verschwunden. Innerlich entfuhr Sakura ein Seufzer. ‚ _Merkwürdiger Kerl, dieser Orochimaru – genau wie seine Assistentin._ '

„Sei froh, dass du nicht die ganze Zeit hier warst", sagte Taro zu ihr. „Dieser Typ ist einfach nur merkwürdig und komisch. Dem wollte ich nicht nachts auf der Straße begegnen." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und betrachtete die Decke.

„Wer ist er überhaupt?" Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass er oder Karin ein Familienmitglied der Uchihas waren, dennoch schienen diese mit ihm vertraut zu sein. Möglicherweise ein Freund der Familie oder der Arzt ihres Vertrauens. Vielleicht auch ein Vertreter von einem Pharmakonzern. Schließlich hatten Fugaku und Orochimaru über ein Medikament oder etwas dergleichen gesprochen. Eines wusste Sakura jedoch bereits in diesem Moment, nämlich das dieser Typ ihr alles andere als sympathisch war. Zwar hatte man ihr beigebracht keine Vorurteile gegenüber Menschen zu haben, die sie nicht kannte, doch in diesem Fall konnte Sakura einfach nicht anders. Da war diese Abneigung gegenüber diesem Mann, die sie einfach nicht rational erklären konnte. Möglicherweise war es einfach eine Art von Bauchgefühl. Orochimaru konnte einfach nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Er ist wohl Arzt, soviel ich bisher erfahren habe", erzählte Taro, „möglicherweise so etwas wie ihr Hausarzt. In der Vergangenheit hat er wohl schon einmal Familienmitglieder behandelt und geht dabei wohl nicht gerade konventionell vor. Ich glaube, deshalb ist Uchiha-sama auch so aufgebracht. Ich habe auch zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört."

Als Sakura einige Minuten später das Zimmer verließ drangen aus dem Erdgeschoss Stimmen zu ihr hoch. Scheinbar versuchte Orochimaru erneut Fugaku von seiner Therapie zu überzeugen. Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und versuchte zu lauschen, doch in dem Stimmengewirr konnte sie kaum ein richtiges Wort verstehen. ‚ _Ich sollte besser Tsunade davon berichten_ ', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚ _sie ist sicherlich interessiert daran, dass sich Jemand in die Behandlung einmischt._ ' Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder angekommen, zog Sakura sich ihre Jacke an und sah durch das Fenster nach draußen. Für Mitte August war es an diesem Tag recht kalt, zudem hatte die Dämmerung schon vor einer Weile eingesetzt und wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würde, müsste sie die Bushaltestelle im Dunkeln wiederfinden. Sie blickte sich noch einmal um. Es war niemand hier, der sich darum kümmerte, was sie tat. Ein „pah" entfuhr ihr. ‚ _Auf das Grundstück lassen sie einen nicht so einfach, aber wenn man dann mal drauf ist, ist es ihnen egal was man macht_ ', dachte Sakura sich, als sie das Haus verließ. Die kühle Luft machte sie noch einmal richtig munter.

„Gibt es einen Grund warum du noch so spät über unser Grundstück schleichst, Pinkie?" Sakura war zusammengezuckt, da sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, dass sie hier draußen alleine wäre. Sasuke stand in der Tür zur Garage und beobachtete sie. Das Licht war aus, kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Im Gegensatz zum Morgen trug er keinen Anzug, sondern wieder eine Jeans sowie ein dunkles T-Shirt. Ganz gewöhnlich.

„Ich komme gerade von Ihrem Bruder", antwortete Sakura und wandte sich bereits wieder von ihm ab. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sakura realisierte, dass er sie gerade ‚Pinkie' genannt hatte. Doch sie entschied sich nichts dagegen zu sagen und damit eine weitere Konfrontation zu vermeiden.

„Da habe ich gehofft, dich nie mehr wiedersehen zu müssen, Pinkie, und jetzt muss ich erfahren, dass du demnächst täglich zweimal bei uns aufkreuzen wirst. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich dabei fühle?"

„Geehrt?", fragte Sakura provozierend, ihre guten Vorsätze einer weiteren Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte sie verworfen.

Sasuke entfuhr ein Schnaufen, der sich sehr nach einem Lachen anhörte. „In deinen Träumen, Pinkie", er war mittlerweile auf Sakura zugekommen, so nah, dass sie sein Aftershave riechen konnte. „Hm, was werden wir denn jetzt in dieser Angelegenheit unternehmen?" Seine Stimme klang in diesem Moment dunkel und rau – fast angsteinflößend. ‚ _Von diesem arroganten, verwöhnten Schnösel werde ich mich sicherlich nicht unterkriegen lassen_ ', ging es Sakura durch den Kopf, was dazu führte, dass sie eine aufrechtere Position einnahm. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie tun werden, aber ich gehe jetzt nach Hause", antwortete sie und wandte sich erneut von ihm ab. Sie ging den Weg zum Eingangstor hinunter, während er ihr folgte. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie mir folgen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du auch wirklich das Grundstück verlässt. Bei Leuten wie dir, kann man ja nie wissen", antwortete Sasuke mit einem Schulternzucken, während Sakura ein heißer Schauer den Rücken herunter lief.

„Was soll das heißen", sie drehte sich zu ihm um, „Leute wie mir?" ‚ _Das hat er doch nicht allen Ernstes gerade gesagt, oder?_ ', fuhr es Sakura durch den Kopf, ‚ _glaubt er wirklich, dass er so viel besser sei, als ich. Glaubt er, dass nur Leute mit viel Geld und guter Herkunft etwas wert sind?_ ' Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass sie aus einer Familie von Bäckern und Konditoren stammte – aus einer Handwerksfamilie, doch es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer nach zu vollziehen, wie Jemand glauben konnte, so viel besser zu sein, als Jemand anders.

„Menschen mit deiner sozialen Herkunft", antwortete er gelassen, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben von etwas anderem gesprochen. „Meine Familie hat selbstverständlich Informationen über dich eingeholt. Glaubst du wirklich es würde auch nur irgendjemand auf dieses Grundstück gelangen, ohne eine vorherige Überprüfung. Das einzige Pinkie, was mich wirklich enttäuscht hat, war die Tatsache, dass du keine Vorstrafe hast. Bei deiner Herkunft, hatte ich wirklich darauf gewettet."

Sakura starrte ihn für einen Augenblick an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt. „Es tut mir Leid", krächzte sie hervor, „dass ich keine dicke Strafakte habe. Dass ich der Gesellschaft nie negativ aufgefallen bin. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass meine Eltern nur Bäcker und Konditorin sind. Und genauso sehr tut es mir leid, dass ich mir alles in meinem Leben hart erarbeiten musste. Das ich nicht auf einem Haufen Geld geboren wurde. Dass die Menschen mir nicht ständig in den Arsch kriechen. Dass ich nicht mit Privilegien geboren wurde, die andere Menschen sich hart erarbeiten müssen oder gar nicht erreichen können. Es tut mir wirklich so furchtbar leid."

Sasuke sah sie für einen Augenblick geschockt an. „Schon gut, ich verzeihe dir", antwortete er ihr dann und schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln. Sakura lief rot an und ihre Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als würde sie nicht glauben, dass er dies gerade tatsächlich gesagt hatte. ‚ _Dieser elendige, arrogante..._ ', die Stimme in ihrem Kopf versagte, denn ihr fehlten schlicht die Worte. ‚ _Diese verdammte Runde geht an dich_ ', war der erste richtige Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte. Gut eine halbe Minute hatten die beiden dort am Tor gestanden und sich einfach nur schweigend angestarrt.

„Guten Abend noch", sagte Sakura und verließ das Gelände, mit der großen Hoffnung, dass Uchiha Itachi nun bald aufwachen würde.


	6. Kapitel 6

Das nächste Mal, dass Sakura der Haushälterin der Uchihas, Takahashi Suri, begegnete war an ihrem dritten Tag auf dem Anwesen. Sakura betrat an diesem Morgen den Aufenthaltsraum und das erste was sie hörte, war wie Jemand ihr zubrüllte, dass sie sofort stehen bleiben sollte. Erschrocken folgte Sakura der Anweisung und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, nur um eine miesgelaunte Suri am Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Suri stand auf, ging auf Sakura zu und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Nach einem Augenblick gab sie ein „pah" von sich und richtete sich wieder auf. ‚ _Was um alles in der Welt stimmt mit der denn nicht?_ '

„Guten Morgen", sagte Sakura leicht irritiert und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr jedoch auf Grund dieser abtrusen Situation nicht gelang. ‚ _Was ist ihr Problem mit mir?_ ', raunte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ‚ _ich habe ihr doch gar nichts getan._ '

„Sie haben die Regeln und Anordnungen gelesen?", fragte Suri sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe die unterschriebenen Dokumente Sasori übergeben, wie von Ihnen gewünscht", antwortete Sakura und fühlte sich in ihre Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sie auch eine Mathematiklehrerin gehabt, die jedes kleinste Vergehen ihrer Schüler, unmittelbar hart bestrafte. ‚ _Alter Hausdrachen_ ' hatte die Schüler sie damals genannt und Sakura kam nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass dieser Name hier auch sehr zutreffend war.

„Danach habe ich Sie nicht gefragt", zischte Suri, „Ihre Hose ist am Saum schon etwas ausgefärbt."

Sakura sah auf ihre Hose herunter und fragte überrascht, „tatsächlich?"

„Ja, tatsächlich", fuhr Suri sie an und schüttelte den Kopf, „wie können Sie dies nicht bemerkt haben? Laufen Sie immer so schäbig herum? Erlaubt man Ihnen das im Krankenhaus?" Sie wandte sich von Sakura ab und ging herüber zu einer Kommode und schien nach etwas zu suchen. ‚ _Diese dämliche Kuh. Die Ausfärbung ist so leicht, dass man sie nur bei einem genauen Hinsehen wahrnimmt._ ' „Ah, da ist ja." Suri kam wieder auf Sakura zu und drückte ihr eine Zeitung in die Hand.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Sakura sie. Dem Datum auf der Zeitung zufolge, war diese drei Tage alt.

„Ich habe diese Zeitung für Sie zurückgelegt. Die Anzeige sollte für Sie interessant sein", Suri deutete auf eine kleine Anzeige auf der linken Seite. Wenn Sakura an diesem Morgen gute Laune gehabt haben sollte, dann war diese in dem Moment verflogen. Sie schaute wiederholt von der Anzeige zu Suri und wieder zurück. ‚ _Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen?_ ' „Das ist eine Anzeige für eine Altkleidersammlung."

„Ja, dort kann man nicht nur alte Kleidung abgeben, sondern auch neue, für wenig Geld erhalten", antwortete Suri in einem Ton, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen.

„Sie haben also schon Erfahrung damit", antwortete Sakura sarkastisch und dachte sich, dass sie am besten direkt zurückschlagen sollte. ‚ _Wie überheblich muss man sein, dass man Jemanden vorschlägt, sich neue Kleidung in einer Altkleidersammlung zu kaufen? Hier glaubt ja wohl wirklich jeder, dass er besser sei als ich._ '

„Ich spende meine gesamte alte Kleidung wohltätigen Zwecken, wenn ich mir neue im Geschäft kaufe", antwortete Suri mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Sie sollten heute dort vielleicht einmal vorbei gehen. Dort finden Sie sicherlich eine schönere Hose in Ihrer Größe. Was tragen Sie L oder XL?"

Sakura zog die Augenbrauen. ‚ _Mehr kann man aber auch nicht mehr übertreiben..._ ' „Sie mögen vielleicht eine Größe mit einem X davor benötigen – ich bin jedoch noch weit davon entfernt. Mag aber vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass ich keine Zeit habe mich in aller Ruhe hinzusetzten und ein Tasse Tee zu trinken. Vielleicht auch noch ein Stückchen Kuchen essen... Aber wie gesagt, ich bin sehr beschäftigt und muss jetzt auch Uchiha-sama behandeln. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mich nicht von meiner Arbeit abhalten würden." Suri starrte sie ungläubig an und Sakura nutzte den Moment, um an ihr vorbei zu huschen und sich auf dem Weg hoch zu Itachis Zimmer zu machen. ‚ _So etwas hätte ich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung sagen sollen. Aber sie hat es ja darauf angelegt..._ '

„Ach, kümmere dich nicht um sie", sagte Taro einige Minuten später zu ihr, nachdem sie ihm von dem Vorfall erzählt hatte, „mich hat sie letzten angefahren, weil mein Oberteil beim Waschen von Itachi nass geworden ist. Die Frau hat irgendwelche Komplexe." Er lehnte sich locker zurück gegen die Wand und starrte für einen Augenblick aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe übrigens total vergessen, dir gestern zu sagen, dass dieser Orochimaru-Typ wieder da war."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Sakura ihn. Sie hatte Tsunade von ihm berichtet und diese war alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Sie erzählte Sakura, dass Orochimaru einst ein Kollege von ihr gewesen sei und man ihn herausgeworfen hatte, weil er in irgendwelche illegalen Aktivitäten verwickelt war. Was es genau war, konnte oder wollte Tsunade ihr nicht sagen. Letztlich beauftragte sie Sakura nur, möglicst alles darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Er hat ihn behandelt", meinte Taro, „also wenn man das wirklich behandeln nennen kann. Siehst du dieses merkwürdige Beutelchen dort am Bettpfosten? Er hat es dahingehangen und gesagt, niemand dürfe es entfernen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was da drin ist, aber es geht ein wirklich merkwürdiger Geruch davon aus." Taro stupste das kleine lilafarbene Beutelchen an und beobachtete für einen Moment, wie es hin und her schwank. „Zudem hat er noch so eine Art Akupunktur durchgeführt. Den armen Itachi, überall Nadeln reingehauen. Ich hatte ja schon überlegt ein Foto davon zu machen, aber ich glaube, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen."

„Wenn du das hinbekommen würdest, würde mir das sehr helfen. Meine Mentorin traut ihm nämlich nicht...", sagte Sakura und schenkte Taro ein kurzes Lächeln. „Sonst irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Mh, lass mich einen Moment überlegen", Taro kratzte sich am Kopf, „nun seine Mutter verbringt die meiste Zeit des Tages an seinem Bett und hält seine Hand. Und gestern, nachdem du gegangen warst, kam noch diese Frau wieder. Du hast sie vorgestern bereits gesehen. Braune Haare, sehr ruhig – meist an der Seite von seiner Mutter. Sie hat bis Mitternacht an dem Bett gesessen und geweint, aber kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben. Ich bin jetzt auch nicht so genau über die Familienverhältnisse informiert, aber sie scheint entweder eine Verwandte oder seine Freundin zu sein..."

Gut zehn Minuten später hatte Sakura ihre Pflicht erfüllt und verabschiedete sich von Taro. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie sogar die Auseinandersetzung mit Suri vergessen. ‚ _Vielleicht sollte ich hier morgen einmal im Minirock und Top auftauchen. Mal sehen, was sie dann sagt._ ' Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht betrat Sakura den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo neben Suri auch Deidara und eine Frau mit blauen, kurzen Haaren auf sie warteten. Etwas irritiert verlangsamte Sakura ihren Gang und sah die drei an.

„Bis heute Abend", sagte sie und ging zu Tür, allein weil niemand von ihnen etwas sagte. Die blauhaarige versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Miss Haruno", sagte Suri ganz langsam und innerlich stöhnte Sakura auf. ‚ _Natürlich musste das Ganze noch ein Nachspiel haben. Wie hätte es denn sonst sein können?_ ' „Bitte stellen Sie ihre Taschen auf dem Tisch ab."

Sakura blickte herunter auf den Koffer, mit den Medikamenten und auf ihre eigene Handtasche, mit ihren persönlichen Habseligkeiten. „Wieso?"

„Stellen Sie die Taschen ab", raunte Deidara sie an.

„Erst möchte ich wissen, wieso? Ich bin nämlich nicht befugt, diesen Koffer an Jemand anderes zu übergeben..."

„Sie stehlen", schnaufte Suri sie an und ein leichtes Grinsen spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. ‚ _Nein, das ist ein schlechter Scherz_ ', fuhr es Sakura durch den Kopf, ‚ _sie zahlt es mir insofern heim, als dass sie behauptet, ich würde klauen._ ' In diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen.

„Ich stehle nicht", antwortete Sakura und schüttelte den Kopf, „das habe ich nun wirklich nicht nötig."

„Dann sagen Sie mir, wo diese kleine, wertvolle Figur ist, die oben im Flur auf der Kommode stand..."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Für Ihre dämlichen kleinen Spielchen habe ich keine Zeit", Sakura wollte sich an der blauhaarigen vorbeidrängen, doch Deidara griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie unsanft zurück.

„Stellen Sie Ihre Taschen auf den Tisch, damit wir sie durchsuchen können", sagte er und zog bereits an dem Griff ihrer Handtasche. Sakura die das Gefühl hatte, keine andere Wahl zu haben, ließ nach und stellte ihre beiden Taschen auf den Tisch. Deidara und die blauhaarige durchsuchten unmittelbar ihre Taschen, sahen in jedes kleines Fach und nach gut zwei Minuten sagte die blauhaarige an Suri gewandt, „die Taschen sind in Ordnung."

Das leichte Grinsen auf Suris Gesicht war noch nicht verschwunden und Sakura war sich bewusst, dass da wahrscheinlich noch mehr kommen würde. „Nun diese kleine Figur ist bereits seit gestern verschwunden. Es war absehbar, dass Sie sie nicht mehr bei sich tragen würde. Konan", sie wandte sich an die blauhaarige, „durchsuch Sie. Möglicherweise hat sie heute erneut irgendetwas mitgehen lassen."

„Das ist doch ein verdammt schlechter Scherz", raunte Sakura, „was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?"

Konan zog Sakura zur Wand, so dass diese mit dem Rücken zu den dreien stand. „Hände an die Wand und Beine auseinander. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie von einer Frau durchsucht werden", meinte Konan trocken zu ihr. ‚ _So unglaublich froh_ ', ertönte es sarkastisch in Sakuras Kopf. Konan war gerade dabei ihre Hosentaschen abzutasten, als Jemand sagte, „was geht denn hier vor sich?" Die Köpfe der vier wandten sich zum Flur, wo Mikoto mit einer leeren Teekanne in der Hand stand. Ihr Blick haftete auf Sakura und Konan.

„Uchiha-sama, diese Frau", Suri deutete auf Sakura, „wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Sie Sie bestohlen hat."

„Bestohlen?", Mikoto zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Sakura an. „Ist das wahr?"

„Ich habe nichts gestohlen", antworte die angesprochene direkt. „Das würde ich nie tun."

„Worum genau geht es denn?"

„Um die goldverzierte Figur, die oben im Flur auf der Kommode steht. Sie ist seit gestern nicht mehr da", antwortete Suri, „und wir haben den starken Verdacht, dass diese Frau sie gestohlen hat."

„Du sprichst von der Kommode direkt neben Itachis Zimmertür, nicht wahr?", Mikoto blickte Suri fragend an, was diese bejahte. „Nun dieses Rätsel können wir doch sehr schnell lösen... Folgt mir."

Etwas irritiert über die Reaktion der Hausherrin, folgten Suri, Deidara, Konan und Sakura Mikoto durch den Flur. Die fünf gingen hinunter in den Keller des Hauses, wo Mikoto an eine stählerne Tür klopfte. „Kisame, bitte lass uns herein."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Vor ihnen stand ein großer Mann, mit ebenfalls blauen Haaren, der die anwesend genervt ansah. Er trat zur Seite und ließ die fünf in sein Büro, wo er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Sakura sah sich in dem Raum um. Es schien so eine Art Kommandozentrale zu sein. Eine ganze Wand war voll mit Bildschirmen, die die Bilder der gesamten Überwachungskameras zeigten. Auf der anderen Seite standen zwei Schreibtische mit Computer und jeweils zwei Bildschirmen. Ein Fenster nach draußen gab es nicht und auch ansonsten wirkte der Raum ziemlich karg.

„Könntest du bitte die Bilder der Überwachungskamera vor Itachis Zimmer aufrufen. Gestern muss wohl eine Figur auf der Kommode neben der Tür entwendet worden sein. Wir möchten gerne herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist." Kisame tippte etwas in seinen Computer und deutete auf einen der Bildschirme.

„Da Miss Haruno dessen bezichtigt wird, sollten wir am besten mit Ihrem Besuch am Morgen anfangen", wies Mikoto Kisame an, der sofort die Bilder aufrief. Auf dem Überwachungsvideo konnte man sehen, wie Sakura in das Blickfeld der Kamera kam und an die Tür klopfte. Die Figur, von der die ganze Zeit über die Rede war, stand noch auf der Kommode. Kisame spulte das Video vor, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Sakura wieder aus dem Zimmer kam. Sie ging an der Kommode vorbei und nicht geschah. Sakura gab ein Schnaufen von sich.

„Noch ist Ihr Arsch nicht gerettet", flüsterte Deidara leise zu ihr.

„Und nun spul vor, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Miss Haruno wieder kommt", sagte Mikoto. Kisame begann das Video vorzuspulen und brach dann plötzlich ab. Die Figur auf der Kommode war verschwunden, der Zeitstempel zeigte fünf Uhr an. ‚ _Zum Glück. Da ist der Beweis, dass ich es nicht gewesen bin._ '

„Da ist sie nun also weg", sagte Mikoto und betrachtete für einen Augenblick das Bild, „spul das Video zurück, bis die Figur wieder da ist." Das Video zeigte nun einen Zeitstempel von ca. halb fünf am Nachmittag. ‚ _Mal sehen wer es gewesen ist?_ ', dachte Sakura sich, ‚ _möglicherweise Orochimaru oder seine Assistentin Karin. Oder Suri. Das wäre zumindest eine sehr zufriedenstellende Lösung._ '

„Da kommt Jemand", sagte Konan und Kisame begann das Video in normaler Geschwindigkeit abzuspielen. Eine Person erschien auf dem Video. Von der Statur her war es ein Mann, der wiederholt vor der Zimmertür auf und ab ging. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis er sich soweit der Kamera zuwandte, dass man sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Sasuke lehnte sich gegen das Stück freie Wand zwischen der Zimmertür und der Kommode. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein. Dann nahm er plötzlich die Figur in die Hand, wandte sich ab und verschwand aus dem Bild. ‚ _Und das alles wegen diesem dämlichen, arroganten Arsch..._ '

Mikoto entfuhr ein Seufzer, „Kisame, spul bitte noch einmal vor, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an den Miss Haruno zurückkehrt." Kisame tat wie ihm aufgetragen wurde und die Figur tauchte auf der Kommode nicht wieder auf. „Miss Haruno, ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, dass man Sie hier zu Unrecht beschuldigt hat und dass Sie dies alles über sich ergehen lassen mussten." Mikoto warf im Folgenden Suri, Deidara und Konan einen vielsagenden Blick zu, worauf die drei sich verneigten. „Wir bitten um Verzeihung..." Es war ein Sieg mit bitterem Beigeschmack.

Sakura sagte darauf nichts, sondern wandte sich von den Beteiligten ab und ging zur Tür. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ich muss versuchen meine Verspätung so gering wie möglich zu halten." Sie verließ den Raum und kehrte über die Treppe hoch ins Erdgeschoss zurück.

„Deidara", Mikoto wandte sich an ihren Mitarbeiter, „sei so freundlich und fahre Miss Haruno zum Krankenhaus. Soviel ich weiß, kommt Sie für gewöhnlich ja mit dem Bus – vielleicht schafft Sie es ja so noch pünktlich."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Uchiha-sama", wandte Deidara ein, „aber ich soll jetzt gleich auch Ihren Sohn zur Firma fahren."

„Das kannst du danach auch noch machen. Ich müsste sowieso noch mit ihm sprechen", Mikoto gab einen Seufzer von sich. Deidara tat wie ihm aufgetragen und schaffte es Sakura draußen vor der Tür einzuholen.

„Warten Sie, ich fahre Sie zum Krankenhaus", sagte er widerwillig zu Sakura, die ihn überrascht ansah.

„Schon gut, keine Umstände", antwortete diese und wollte bereits weitergehen, doch Deidara hielt sie – ausnahmsweise sanft – zurück.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie dieses Angebot an. Uchiha-sama bat mich darum – sie möchte das von vorhin wieder gutmachen", erklärte Deidara. „Bitte warten Sie hier, während ich den Wagen hole." Immer noch leicht überrascht, über diese nette Geste, stimmte Sakura zu. Es wäre auch einmal schön, nicht den Bus nehmen zu müssen und darüber hinaus würde sie die Strecke wahrscheinlich in der Hälfte der Zeit oder weniger schaffen. Deidara fuhr einen dunklen, eleganten Wagen aus der Garage und stellte diesen in der Einfahrt ab. Er stieg aus, nahm Sakura den Koffer ab und öffnete ihr die Tür. ‚ _An so einen Service könnte ich mich gewöhnen_ ', erklang es in ihrem Kopf.

Deidara öffnete kurz die Fahrertür und beugte sich in den Wagen, „ich bin sofort wieder da. Ich muss nur kurz im Haus etwas holen." Nach diesen Worten schloss er die Tür wieder und Sakura beobachtete, wie er wieder zurück zum Dienstboteneingang ging. Sie nahm währenddessen ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche und begann eine Nachricht an Tenten und Hinata zu schreiben, als sich erneut eine Tür öffnete. Sakura die im ersten Moment noch geglaubt hatte, es würde sich um Deidara handeln, der zurückgekommen war, musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Die Person stieg ein und warf eine Mappe auf sie.

„Hey", entfuhr es Sakura.

Irritiert und zugleich überrascht wandte Sasuke sich ihr zu. „Was machst du in meinem Wagen, Pinkie?"

„Ich werde zum Krankenhaus gefahren", antwortete diese trocken. Sie hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht vergessen, dass er für dieses ganze Chaos verantwortlich war. ‚ _Dämlicher Idiot..._ '

„Zum Krankenhaus gefahren", wiederholte er und schnaufte, „ich weiß nicht wie du auf diese bescheuerte Idee kommst, Pinkie."

„Ich denke, es ist eine Art Wiedergutmachung von Ihrer Mutter", antwortete Sakura und dachte sich, dass Angriff möglicherweise die beste Verteidigung sei, „Ihre Angestellten haben mich nämlich des Diebstahles bezichtigt." Sie beobachtete genau seine Reaktion und er schien darüber nicht überrascht zu sein. ‚ _Mich würde es wirklich nicht wundern, wenn er die ganze Sache geplant hätte..._ ' „Man hat behauptet, ich hätte eine kleine Figur, die auf einer Kommode oben im Flur steht – stand, gestohlen. Glücklicherweise konnte sich die ganze Situation mit Hilfe Ihrer Mutter aufklären."

„Tja, da hast doch aber noch einmal Glück gehabt, Pinkie", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wäre schön, wenn Sie aufhören würden, mich Pinkie zu nennen."

„Kein Interesse, Pinkie."

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn ich Ihnen auch einen Spitznamen gebe", meinte Sakura und lächelte ihn an, „Auge um Auge."

„Schön, was wäre denn ihr Spitzname für mich? Irgendetwas Gang-mäßiges wäre schön, so einer mit dem man sich auch auf der Straße blicken lassen kann", er machte ein paar Handzeichen, wie die von Rappern.

„Oh verstehe, jetzt machen wir uns wieder über die kleine Haruno lustig, weil sie nicht aus gutem Hause kommt. Ich glaube, Ihre Mutter ist eine sehr nette Frau und ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihre Schuld ist, aber Ihre Erziehung ist ja mal total danebengegangen", meinte Sakura locker. ‚ _Und wieder lasse ich mich von diesem Kerl provozieren... Seine überhebliche Art, treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn._ ' Sasuke war ihr mittlerweile so nah gekommen, dass sie sein Aftershave in vollen Zügen riechen konnte und seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sakura war klar, dass er nur mit ihr spielte und dass er sie mit dieser Geste nur einschüchtern wollte. Vielleicht sollte sie mitspielen? „Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Sakura ihn mit einem leichten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, „wollen Sie mich küssen?"

Sasuke schreckte zurück und Sakura konnte ein kichern nicht unterlassen. Er gab ein „tss" von sich und wandte sich von ihr ab, in dem er aus dem Fenster auf seiner Seite schaute. „Wieso sollte ich Jemanden wie dich küssen wollen? Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Diese pinken Haare sind doch eine wahre Zumutung, genau wie diese breite Stirn. Man kann sicherlich viel über dich sagen, aber hübsch bist du nicht. Oder liebenswert", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu. Sakura antwortete darauf nicht. Einerseits hatte sie zwar genau so etwas erwartet, auf der anderen Seite hingegen, schmerzte es schon, sich derartiges anhören zu müssen. Ob er ein arroganter, dämlicher Arsch war oder nicht. Sakura hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde, doch hatte sie sich selbst immer für recht hübsch gehalten. Scheinbar sah man dies in den besseren Kreisen nicht so.

Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und Deidara stieg ein. Er warf beim Anschnallen einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und hielt irritiert inne. „Uchiha-sama, was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Sollte die Frage nicht eher lauten, was macht sie hier?", raunte Sasuke und deutete auf Sakura.

„Ihre Mutter ist auf der Suche nach Ihnen", sagte Deidara, „Sie sagte, ich solle Sie fahren, nachdem ich Miss Haruno zum Krankenhaus gebracht habe. Ihre Mutter wollte gerne mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen."

„Hm", antwortete Sasuke und sein Blick fiel auf Sakura, die über das ganze Gesicht grinste. „Was ist?"

„Nichts, Uchiha-sama", antwortete diese süßlich. Sasuke warf ihr noch einen verachtenden Blick zu, bevor er dann ausstieg. Während Deidara den Motor startete, beobachtete Sakura wie Sasuke zurück zum Eingang stampfte. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zum Wagen um und wie ertappt, wandte Sakura sich schnell ab und sah in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. ‚ _Ich bin ein Idiot. Die Scheiben sind getönt, er kann mich gar nicht sehen._ '

Allein Dank der Tatsache, dass Deidara Sakura zum Krankenhaus fuhr, kam diese pünktlich zu ihrer Schicht. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Tsunade reagiert hätte, wenn sie zu spät gekommen wäre. Weitergehend entschied sie sich, dass sie Tsunade nichts von dem Vorfall erzählen würde. Möglicherweise würde Tsunade ihr am Ende noch die Schuld für die ganze Misere geben. Die Schicht im Krankenhaus verlief für Sakura, wie viele ihrer anderen Schichten auch – so war ihr Arbeitstag eigentlich überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich. Doch das Wissen, am Abend wieder zurück zum Anwesen der Uchiha zu müssen, minderte ihre Laune sehr. Was wenn heute Abend wieder etwas vorfallen würde? Was wenn sie sie dieses Mal etwas anderes bezichtigen würden? ‚ _Ich hasse diesen Job._ '

Als sie am Abend zurück auf das Anwesen kehrte und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war dort niemand, was in Sakura eine gewisse Erleichterung auslöste. ‚ _Möglicherweise hat Uchiha-sama den Angestellten noch eine Ansage gemacht, dass sie mich ab sofort besser behandeln sollen. Wünschen würde ich es mir zumindest..._ ' Sakura war gerade dabei die Treppe hochzugehen, als im ersten Stockwerk die Tür aufging. Karin betrat das Treppenhaus, dieses Mal trug sie keinen altmodischen Kittel. Sie blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und beobachtete wie Sakura die Treppe hochstieg.

„Guten Abend", sagte Sakura, als sie das Ende der Treppe fast erreicht hatte. Karin antwortete nicht. Stattdessen packte sie Sakura am Arm und drängte sie gegen die Wand, als diese oben bei ihr ankam.

„Hey, was soll das? Lassen Sie mich los!"

„Hör mir genau zu, denn ich werde dies nur einmal sagen", raunte Karin in ihr Ohr, „halte dich fern von Sasuke-kun. Du bist eh nicht gut genug für ihn und wirst ihm nie das geben können, was er will."

Sakuras Augen weiteten sich. Glaubte Karin etwa, dass Sakura auf ihn stand. Von allen Männern in dieser Stadt, sollte es er sein? Das war absurd. Sakura war sich einer Tatsache bewusst, dass sie in keiner Art und Weise an einer romantischen Beziehung mit diesem Typen interessiert war und er mit Sicherheit auch nicht an ihr. ‚ _Das ist doch absurd. Wie kommt sie denn überhaupt darauf?_ ' „Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an ihm... zudem weiß ich nicht, wie Sie überhaupt darauf kommen?"

„Spiel nicht die Dumme", zischte Karin und ließ sie endlich los, „ich habe euch beide doch miteinander gesehen."

„Miteinander gesehen?", wiederholte Sakura und wunderte sich, wann dies gewesen sein soll. ‚ _Möglicherweise an meinem ersten Abend hier..._ ' „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie gesehen haben, doch Sie haben einen falschen Eindruck gewonnen. Ich bin nicht an Uchiha-sama interessiert – vielmehr das Gegenteil eigentlich. Ich glaube, ich hatte bisher keine einzige Begegnung mit ihm, in der er mich nicht beleidigt hat. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen darüber zu machen."

„Wer weiß", Karin zuckte mit den Schultern, „vielleicht stehen Sie ja auf so etwas. Die Leute stehen auf die merkwürdigsten Dinge. Aber auch egal. Nehmen Sie dies als eine Warnung. Denn wir wissen doch alle, das Unfälle manchmal geschehen."

„Unfälle geschehen manchmal?", wiederholte Sakura ungläubig, „wollen Sie mir drohen?"

„Nein, das ist nur eine allgemeine Weisheit", meinte sie und wandte sich von Sakura ab. Ohne dass einer von ihnen beiden ein weiteres Wort sagte, ging Karin die Treppe herunter und verschwand. Sakura hingegen brauchte noch einen Moment, um dies zu verarbeiten. Hatte diese dämliche Kuh ihr gerade tatsächlich gedroht? Wegen diesem arroganten Arsch, der versuchte ihr das Leben schwer zu machen? ‚ _Oh bitte, die beiden sind doch wirklich für einander geschaffen. Schrecklich und Schrecklicher. Wie kann man nur auf so einen Typen stehen? Das geht doch gegen alle Vernunft!_ ' Sakura musste sich kurz schütteln. Dieser Gedanke, dass sie sich auf Sasuke einlassen würde, erschien ihr so abwegig – allein deshalb schon, weil er sie auch nicht ausstehen konnte. Seine Worte vom Morgen kamen Sakura wieder in Erinnerung. Er hatte sie als hässlich bezeichnet. Das er ihr nicht empfohlen hatte, nie wieder in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen lag sicherlich daran, dass er in jenem Moment einfach nicht daran gedacht hatte. Zumindest würde Sakura ihm so ein Statement zutrauen. Alles was sie in diesem Moment hoffte, war das Itachi bald aufwachen würde. Wie hatte sie sich doch getäuscht: Es war nicht der zusätzliche Zeitaufwand, der diese Aufgabe so erschöpfend machte.


	7. Kapitel 7

Sakura wünschte, sie hätte behaupten können, dass die nächsten Tage wie im Flug vergingen, doch dem war nicht so. Seit nun mehr als zwei Wochen fuhr sie zum Beginn und zum Ende eines jeden Arbeitstages zum Anwesen der Uchiha, um den Zustand von Itachi zu überprüfen. Eine Besserung war festzustellen, dennoch war er immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Möglicherweise, wachte er nie mehr auf. Würde dies dann bedeuten, dass Sakura bis zu ihrer Rente tagtäglich dorthin fahren müsste? Ihr letzter freier Tag lag über drei Wochen zurück und ein nächster war nicht in Aussicht. Aufzustehen war jeden Morgen nur noch eine Qual. Meistens fühlte sie sich am Morgen noch erschöpfter, als wenn sie abends ins Bett ging. Gut sechs Stunden Schlaf waren auf Dauer – und bei ihrem Job – einfach zu wenig. Manche Menschen mögen vielleicht nicht mehr brauchen, Sakura jedoch schon. Abends musste Sakura viel Kraft aufbringen um überhaupt noch einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen zu können. Einzig das Einschlafen fiel ihr leicht.

Es war ein Samstagabend und draußen bereits dunkel, als Sakura das Zimmer von Itachi verließ. Ermüdet musste Sakura ein Gähnen zurückhalten. Sie kam nicht drum rum daran zu denken, dass die meisten wohl nun eine schöne Zeit verbrachten. Von Tenten und Hinata wusste sie, dass die beiden aktuell im Kino saßen und sich einen Film ansahen, bevor sie später noch in ihre Lieblingsbar gehen würden, um dort noch den einen oder anderen Cocktail zu trinken. ‚G _ott, was würde ich im Moment für einen Long Island Ice Tea oder einen Mojito geben_ ', erklärte die Stimme in Sakuras Kopf, ‚ _aber ich muss ja arbeiten. Genauso wie Morgen, und Übermorgen, und Überübermorgen... Shannaro!_ ' So abgelenkt davon, Tsunade und die Uchihas zu verfluchen, hätte Sakura beinahe nicht die andere Person auf dem Gang bemerkt.

„Hey, passen Sie doch auf!"

Sakura sah die Frau, die vor ihr stand, an. Sie war groß, hatte lange, blonde Haare und blau-graue Augen. Die junge Frau, sicherlich in ihrem Alter, trug ein seidiges, lilafarbenes Cocktailkleid und die Tasche, die sie in den Händen hielt, kostete wahrscheinlich mehr, als Sakura im Monat verdiente. ‚ _Die Welt ist schon ungerecht_ ', kam es ihr in den Sinn, ‚ _sie sieht aus, als hätte sie noch keinen einzigen Tag in ihrem Leben gearbeitet._ ' Sakura verneigte sich vor ihr, „es tut mir Leid, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Sakura wandte sich von ihr ab und wollte bereits durch den Dienstbotenweg verschwinden, als die Blonde einwarf, „halten Sie sich von ihm fern. Sie sind eh nicht gut genug für ihn!"

Irritiert wandte sich Sakura wieder zu ihr um. Die Blonde hatte eine aufrechte Position eingenommen, das Kinn angehoben, alles nur um auszudrücken, dass sie über ihr stand. „Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen."

„Oh, tun Sie nicht so dämlich", zischte sie und ging auf Sakura zu, „Sie wissen ganz genau wovon ich rede. Ich habe euch beide letztens beobachtet und eines kann ich dir sagen, Sasuke würde sich nie im Leben mit einer wie dir abgeben. Allein diese Haare..." Die Blonde gab ein schrilles Lachen von sich, worauf Sakura sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte.

„Sasuke...", wiederholte sie langsam und begann endlich zu verstehen, wovon die Blonde eigentlich sprach, „ich glaube, Miss, dass es sich hierbei um ein Missverständnis handelt. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Uchiha-sama. Ich bin ganz allein aus professionellen Gründen hier."

Die Blonde schnaufte, „und dass soll ich dir jetzt abkaufen? So eine wie du hofft doch sicherlich in bessere Kreise zu gelangen, aber dein ganzes Auftreten sagt mir bereits, dass du aus der Gosse kommst."

„Seien Sie froh, dass ich nicht aus der Gosse komme", antwortete Sakura scharf, „denn in diesen Kreisen wäre es üblich, auf eine Beleidigung wie von Ihnen, mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht zu antworten. Ich wiederhole mich gerne noch einmal: Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Uchiha Sasuke. Hier komme ich lediglich meiner Verpflichtung als Ärztin nach, indem ich mich um Uchiha Itachi kümmere. Wenn Sie andere Bedenken haben, wieso sprechen Sie dann nicht mit Uchiha Sasuke darüber?"

„Buhu, ich bin Ärztin. Ich bin so schlau und eine Weltverbesserin", schnaufte die Blonde, „ich habe lange nicht mehr Jemanden gesehen, der so hässlich ist, wie Sie es sind: Diese Haare, diese Klamotten, dieses Auftreten und vor allem diese Stirn. Ich würde Ihnen ja raten, etwas machen zulassen, aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob so etwas überhaupt möglich ist." Die Blonde deutete auf Sakuras Stirn.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr, mich weiterhin von Jemandem wie Ihnen beleidigen zu lassen. Einen schönen Abend noch", Sakura wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ den Flur durch die Tür zum Dienstbotengang. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer. ‚ _Sind in diesem Haus eigentlich alle vollkommen übergeschnappt?_ ', raunte ihre innere Stimme. Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und lauschte der Stille. Entweder war die Blonde wieder verschwunden oder sie stand immer noch auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Sakura entschied sich zu gehen, denn sie war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf herauszufinden, ob sie möglicherweise noch da war.

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg von der Bushaltestelle nach Hause, als das Telefon in ihrer Tasche klingelte. ‚ _Bitte lass es etwas Gutes sein. Bitte, bitte, bitte!_ ' Sakura nahm das Gespräch an und war mehr als verwundert die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu hören.

„Sakura?", ihre Mutter brüllte fast förmlich in den Hörer, was sicherlich daran lag, dass im Hintergrund laut Musik gespielt wurde.

„Ja. Ist etwas passiert?", fragte diese und hoffte darauf, dass es gute Nachrichten waren.

„Bist du schon Zuhause?", erwiderte ihre Mutter, „es ist schon spät." Sakura hatte ihren Eltern über ihre aktuelle Situation auf der Arbeit berichtet – nicht jedoch von den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Uchihas. Wobei ihre Arbeitssituation allein schon reichte, dass ihre Mutter sich wiederholt aufregte und damit drohte bei Tsunade anzurufen, um sich zu beschweren. Sakura hatte zuletzt sichtlich Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihre Mutter davon abzuhalten. ‚ _Nicht vorzustellen was passieren würde, wenn sie es tatsächlich tun würde._ '

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte ihre Mutter aufgeregt, „du glaubst nicht, was vorhin passiert ist: Deine Cousine Momo hat einen Heiratsantrag bekommen... ist das nicht wunderbar?"

Sakura war im ersten Moment vollkommen überrumpelt. Sie hätte eine Vielzahl von Ideen gehabt, warum ihre Mutter anrief. Dies war keine davon. „Wow... Ja, das ist schön."

„Akumo ist sein Name. Hast du ihn bereits kennengelernt?", fragte ihre Mutter, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort von ihrer Tochter, „auf jeden Fall arbeitet er für eine große Bank. Sicherlich verdient er viel Geld. So wunderbar, dass wir nächsten Sommer auf eine weitere Hochzeit gehen."

„Eine weitere Hochzeit?"

„Die Hochzeit von der Tochter unserer Nachbarin, das habe ich dir doch erzählt. Wie war ihr Name noch... Akame, nicht? Seid ihr beiden nicht in der gleichen Klasse damals gewesen?"

„Im gleichen Jahrgang", erwiderte Sakura, als sie den Hausflur betrat und ahnte bereits, worauf ihre Mutter hinaus wollte. Das alte, gleiche Thema. Wie sehr Sakura es hasste, wenn ihre Mutter davon anfing.

„Es sind bereits einige aus deinem Jahrgang verheiratet", das war genau die Feststellung auf die Sakura gewartet hatte. „Und Momo ist sogar noch zwei Jahre jünger als du. Du solltest dir auch langsam mal einen Mann suchen, sonst sind die Besten bald alle weg."

Sakura verdrehte die Augen, „keine Sorge, ich halte Ausschau."

„Ausschau halten allein bringt dich nicht vor den Altar", schnaufte ihre Mutter, „was habe ich bei dir nur verkehrt gemacht. Alle anständigen Mädchen suchen sich einen netten Mann, heiraten und bekommen Kinder. Und du hängst die ganze Zeit nur mit der Nase in Büchern oder arbeitest dich im Krankenhaus zu Tode..." Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Mutter.

„Ich will mehr vom Leben", antwortete Sakura, „und das habe ich dir auch gesagt. Ich will nicht heiraten, Kinder bekommen und dann den Rest meines Lebens hinterm Herd stehen. Dass will ich nicht und dafür habe ich viel zu viel Potential. Zudem haben Hinata und Tenten auch niemanden..."

„Mebuki", Sakura konnte hören, wie Jemand im Hintergrund nach ihrer Mutter rief.

„Ah, ich muss dann mal Schluss machen. Mach es gut", trällerte ihre Mutter plötzlich ins Telefon hinein und bevor Sakura es erwidern konnte, hatte sie bereits aufgelegt. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. Es war ja nicht so, dass Sakura nicht Ausschau nach einem Mann hielt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hielt bereits seit einiger Zeit Ausschau, doch war diese ganze Sache nicht so einfach. Sie musste ihn mögen, er müsste sie mögen – wobei mehr als „mögen" wäre sicherlich angebracht. Zuletzt hatte ein Typ ihr im Supermarkt seine Nummer zugesteckt und davor hatte Tenten sie mit einem Arbeitskollegen verkuppeln wollen. Woran war es gescheitert? Daran, dass Sakura nie Zeit hatte. Sie war immer so sehr mit ihrer Arbeit und Ausbildung beschäftigt, dass da einfach keine Zeit für andere Sachen war. Gaara kam ihr in den Sinn. Nicht dass sie damit zugeben wollte, dass sie in ihn verliebt war, doch von den ganzen Männern, die ihr in der letzten Zeit begegnet waren, war er sicherlich der Vielversprechenste. Also gegeben des Falles, dass er überhaupt noch zu haben war und das er an ihr interessiert war und... ‚ _Ich möchte mich hier auf nichts festlegen. Vielleicht trete ich morgen aus der Tür und der Mann meiner Träume steht mir gegenüber?!_ ' Sakura konnte ein kichern nicht unterdrücken. Irgendwie hörte sich das so surreal für sie an. Vielleicht war aber auch etwas an dem Gerücht dran, dass Ärzte meistens Ärzte heirateten.

* * *

„Du siehst noch erschöpfter aus, als sonst", sagte Taro zu ihr und saß am folgenden Morgen entspannt wie immer auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er beobachtete wie Sakura Itachi ein Medikament verabreichte und begann dann wieder mit Itachi zu sprechen. Sakura war seit ihrem ersten Besuch auf dem Anwesen nichts anderes gewohnt, als dass Taro mit Itachi sprach, als wären die beiden die besten Freunde. Sie konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass er dies auch tat, wenn die Uchihas mit im Raum waren, doch Taro war davon überzeugt, dass es Itachi helfen würde, den Weg zurück zu finden. „Wie wäre es Itachi, wenn du der lieben Frau Doktor – und auch mir – mal eine Pause gönnen würdest?", scherzte Taro und zwinkerte Sakura zu, die ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Eine Pause wäre wirklich schön", sagte sie schultern zuckend, „ich meine selbst du bekommst eine Pause, wieso denn dann nicht ich?" Taro schenkte ihr auf diese Aussage hin ein mitleidiges Lächeln, das sie mittlerweile nur allzu gut kannte. Bisher hatte ihr keiner einen guten Lösungsvorschlag machen können und Sakura fühlte sich, auch wenn sie das nur ungern zugab, ein wenig überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. „Nun gut, ich mache mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg. Wir sehen uns heute Abend..." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich von Taro und verließ das Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür. Von Taro hatte sie erfahren, dass die Uchihas wohl zu dieser Zeit noch schlafen würden und Sakura wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass einer von ihnen aufwachte. ‚ _Das wäre nur unnötiger Stress._ '

Sie drehte sich um und dort stand er. In seinen, wie es schien, Schlafanzug: ein weites, dunkelgraues T-Shirt und eine schwarze Jogginghose. Seine Haare waren zerstrubbelt und er wirkte insgesamt noch ein wenig schläfrig. Er starrte sie an und sie ihn. Keiner von beiden hatte erwartet, den anderen hier zu treffen und für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. ‚ _Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt._ '

„Pinkie", raunte er, „haben wir nichts Besseres zu tun, als bei uns im Haus herum zu schleichen?"

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen", entgegnete Sakura und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, „falls es ihnen nicht entgangen sein sollte, so komme ich gerade aus dem Zimmer ihres Bruders."

„Und der ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht", Sasuke schnaufte kurz verächtlich, „was für eine Ärztin bist du eigentlich, Pinkie?" Er ging langsam auf sie zu und musterte sie wiederholt von oben nach unten. Sasuke blieb zwei Meter vor ihr stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ich bin Ärztin, richtig. Aber ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Es liegt alleine bei Ihrem Bruder, ob und wann er wieder aufwacht. Manchmal reicht es aber schon, einfach nur eine vertraute Stimme zu hören...", antwortete sie ihm und fragte sich, warum sie sich eigentlich jedes Mal auf diese Spielchen mit ihm einließ.

„Tss", entfuhr es ihm, „was weißt du schon."

„Ich weiß, dass sie noch kein einziges Mal bei ihrem Bruder waren – also direkt. Im Krankenhaus haben sie immer draußen vor dem Fenster gestanden, Sie sind nie in sein Zimmer gegangen." Sakura konnte in diesem Moment förmlich sehen, wie sie einen Nerv bei ihm traf. War möglicherweise an Ayumis Vermutung etwas dran, das Sasuke etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun hatte? Wenn dem so sein sollte, sollte Sakura sich besser von ihm fern halten.

„Spionierst du mir nach?", fuhr er sie forsch an. Wütend war er weiter auf sie zugekommen, so dass er nur noch maximal einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war und Sakura erkannte, dass er die Bedrohlichkeit seines Vaters geerbt hatte.

„Nein, aber es war sehr auffallend", erwiderte sie, „wovor haben Sie Angst? Er wird Sie schon nicht beißen..."

„Du erlaubst dir eine Menge, Pinkie", fiel Sasuke ihr ins Wort. Er war ihr mittlerweile so nah gekommen, dass die beiden nur noch eine Hand breit auseinander waren. Sakura konnte nicht anders, als zu schlucken. ‚ _Wieso habe ich nicht einfach meine verdammte Klappe gehalten?_ ', stöhnte ihre innere Stimme auf. Was machte sie sich eigentlich in diesem Moment vor. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wozu er möglicherweise in der Lage war – wenn man einmal von seinem Vermögen oder Einfluss absah. Vielleicht war das Beste, was sie in jenem Moment tun konnte, deeskalierend einzuwirken.

„Ich versuche lediglich den Menschen zu helfen", antwortete Sakura.

„Ich versuche lediglich den Menschen zu helfen", ahmte er sie spöttisch nach, „dass ich nicht lache. Wie viel muss ich dir zahlen, damit du von hier verschwindest und nie wieder kommst? 1.000? 10.000?"

Dieses Mal war es Sakura die schnaufte. „Ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen bezahlen. Das hier ist meine Arbeit, verstehen Sie das nicht? Wollen Sie nicht, dass man Ihrem Bruder hilft?"

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich will einfach, dass du von hier verschwindest", er beugte sich leicht über sie und Sakura verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sie einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er und das ihm die Möglichkeit gab, wunderbar auf sie herabzuschauen. „Ich stelle dir einen Scheck aus, über 20.000. Na, wie wäre das? Du nimmst das Geld, Pinkie und verschwindest dann von hier, für immer."

„Ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen bezahlen lassen", antwortete Sakura entschlossen. Natürlich wäre das Geld eine schöne Abwechslung – als Assistenzärztin verdiente man nicht gerade viel. Doch wie sollte sie dies spätestens Tsunade erklären? Tsunade würde sie feuern – ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken – wenn sie wüsste, dass sie Geld angenommen hätte. ‚ _Zudem steht es überhaupt nicht zur Frage_ ', dachte Sakura sich und riss sich damit selber aus ihrem Tagtraum, ‚ _ich bin Ärztin geworden, um den Menschen zu helfen und nicht um mich bezahlen zu lassen, eben dies nicht zu tun. Eine recht merkwürdige und unerwartete Wendung, wenn man es mal nüchtern betrachtet._ '

„Nun gut", antwortete Sasuke säuerlich, „30.000. Darauf solltest du besser eingehen, denn das ist mein letztes Angebot."

„Danke, aber nein danke", Sakura schenkte ihm erneut ein falsches Lächeln und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sie war bereits ein paar Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gegangen, als es hinter ihr ertönte, „du hättest auf mein Angebot eingehen sollen. Nun sehe ich mich leider gezwungen das Krankenhaus zu kontaktieren – ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre inkompetente Ärztin nicht in der Lage ist, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen. Wer weiß, wie lange du dann noch diesen Job haben wirst...?"

Sakura zögerte für einen kurzen Augenblick und war stehen geblieben. Sasuke glaubte bereits, als Sieger aus dieser Schlacht herausgegangen zu sein, doch er irrte sich. „Tuen Sie, was sie nicht lassen können. Aber ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen." Mit dieser Aussage hatte Sasuke wirklich nicht gerechnet. Dass diese kleine, vorlaute Assistenzärztin ihn tatsächlich so entgegentreten würde, das war... unerwartet und zugleich problematisch. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen wahrlich schon genug Unordnung in seinem Leben gestiftet. ‚ _Dämliche Weltverbesserin_ ', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, ‚ _damit tut sie sich keinen Gefallen!_ '

Sakura verließ auf schnellstem Wege das Haus. Sie hatte wahrlich genug von diesem arroganten Vollidioten, der meinte, er würde über allem stehen. Hatte er sie tatsächlich für so dämlich gehalten, dass sie auf sein Angebot eingehen würde. Selbst er müsste wissen, dass sie ihre Anstellung damit in Gefahr bringen würde. Aber das wollte er doch, oder nicht? Damit hatte er ihr doch von Anfang an gedroht: Dass er sie rausschmeißen lassen würde, weil er ja ein Uchiha war. Und Uchiha waren doch verdammt einflussreich. Innerlich verfluchte Sakura ihn mit allem was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel. ‚ _Wahrscheinlich sind es doch nur wieder leere Worte_ ', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚ _er hat dir ja nicht zum ersten Male gedroht und bisher ist noch nichts weiter geschehen. Vielleicht macht er sich auch einfach nur einen Spaß daraus._ ' Seufzend verließ Sakura das Grundstück, nicht wissend, dass sie genausten beobachtete wurde.

* * *

Zwei Tage später hatte Sakura den Vorfall mit Sasuke bereits wieder vergessen und seine Drohung damit abgetan, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nur provozieren oder gar Ärgern wollte. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er ihr drohte. Ihr Lichtblick an diesem Tag war, dass sie Gaara versprochen hatte, mit ihm zu Mittag zu essen. Tenten und Hinata erklärten sofort, dass dies auch als Date zählen würde, während Sakura einfach nur froh war, eine gescheite Mahlzeit in angenehmer Begleitung zu bekommen. Sie war gerade auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, um hoch in die Cafeteria zu fahren, als ihren Name über die gesamte Station gebrüllt wurde. Tsunade stand dort einige Meter von ihr entfernt und sah sie mit diesem zornigen Blick an.

„Sakura, in mein Büro. Sofort", donnerte sie erneut und die angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Das bedeutete wahrlich nichts Gutes. Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben, folgte Sakura Tsunade in ihr Büro, wo sie vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb und auf eine weitere Erklärung wartete.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum du hier bist?", fragte Tsunade säuerlich.

Sakura zögerte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie falsch gemacht haben sollte. Außer... „Hat es etwas mit den Uchihas zu tun?"

„Ganz richtig", antwortete Tsunade bitter, „ich habe einen Anruf erhalten, von einem gewissen Uchiha Sasuke – dem Bruder Itachis. Er ist der Meinung, dass du dich nicht entsprechend um seinen Bruder kümmern würdest. Es wurden Andeutungen diesbezüglich gemacht, dass wir dich feuern lassen bzw. Jemand anderes zum Anwesen schicken sollten. Was hast du mir diesbezüglich zu sagen?"

„Er erzählt totalen Unsinn", platzte es aus Sakura heraus, „natürlich kümmere ich mich pflichtbewusst um seinen Bruder. Ich bin in der Vergangenheit mit Uchiha Sasuke aneinander geraten und aus irgendeinem Grund, kann er mich nicht leiden..."

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?", unterbrach Tsunade sie forsch und verschränkte die Arme, „was habe ich dir zu dem Umgang mit solchen Leuten wie den Uchihas gesagt?"

„Als ich das erste Mal mit ihm aneinandergeraten bin, wusste ich gar nicht, dass er ein Uchiha ist", warf Sakura direkt ein. Ihr war noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, was Tsunade ihr damals gesagt hatte. ‚ _Shannaro_ ', fluchte sie innerlich, ‚ _jetzt hat der Vollidiot tatsächlich seine Drohung wahrgemacht._ '

Tsunade unterbrach sie erneut, „was heißt hier das erste Mal?" Sakura wagte es nicht mehr sie anzusehen. Tsunade hatte alles Recht der Welt wütend auf sie zu sein. Wie hatte sie sich auch immer wieder von diesem Typen provozieren lassen können. ‚ _Ziemlich ausfallend und unverschämt war er ja..._ ' „Sakura, ich habe dich etwas gefragt?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Das erste Mal habe ich ihn hier im Krankenhaus getroffen, wo er mir in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hat und dass hat zu so einer Art von Schlagabtausch geführt. Später bin ich ihm dann erneut begegnet, wo er dämliche Anspielungen darauf gemacht hat und ich... ich habe mich halt von ihm provozieren lassen. Da hat er mir halt das erste Mal gedroht, mich feuern zu lassen." Sakura sah Tsunade zum aller ersten Male wieder an. Diese blickte sie starr an und schien zu überlegen, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

„Bist du so dumm, dass du dich von ihm provozieren lässt? Kannst du nicht einfach gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und gehen?"

„So haben eigentlich alle Begegnungen mit ihm geendet. Dass ich gegangen bin", erklärte Sakura sich und ihr war bereits in diesem Moment klar, dass sie sich diese Erklärung hätte sparen können.

„Du bekommst von mir eine Abmahnung", sagte Tsunade nach einer guten Minute, in der beide einfach nur geschwiegen hatten. Entsetzte blickte Sakura sie an. „Sei froh, dass ich nicht auf seinen Vorschlag eingehe. Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie du dich zu verhalten hast und doch hast du das genaue Gegenteil getan. Du leistest hier wirklich gute Arbeit und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sakura nickte. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„So wie bisher", antwortete Tsunade knapp.

„Aber er möchte mich nicht dort haben – auf dem Anwesen. Das hat er mehr als deutlich ausgedrückt."

„Er wird sich wohl damit abfinden müssen. Zudem kann ich mir schwer vorstellen das Uchiha Sasuke und sein Bruder sich ein Zimmer teilen. Sonderlich oft kannst du ihm sicherlich nicht über den Weg gelaufen sein, sonst hätte ich so eine Beschwerde bestimmt früher gehört."

„In Ordnung", antwortete Sakura und musste schlucken.

„Du kannst nun gehen", sagte Tsunade und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Ohne einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben, verließ Sakura das Büro und draußen vor der Tür brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um zu verstehen, dass dies gerade die Realität gewesen war und kein Albtraum oder ein Auswuchs ihrer Phantasie. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie am liebsten dort angefangen zu weinen. Sakura hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben eine Abmahnung bekommen. Sie war immer die gewesen, die sich nie hatte was zu Schulden kommen lassen, weder in der Schule, noch auf der Universität oder hier im Krankenhaus. Das hieß bis zu jenem Tag. Bedrückt ging sie den Gang entlang. ‚ _Was hatte ich eigentlich vor... Ah, Gaara!_ ' Über das Gespräch mit Tsunade hatte sie Gaara vollkommen vergessen. Sie eilte über die Treppen in die oberste Etage. ‚ _Er ist sicherlich nicht mehr da oder hat bereits mit dem Essen angefangen_ ', dachte Sakura sich und musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass er immer noch vor dem Eingang zur Cafeteria wartete.

Gaara schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, „ich habe schon befürchtet, Sie würden nicht mehr kommen."

„Es tut mir so leid", antwortete Sakura, nach Luft schnappend, „aber gerade als ich hochfahren wollte, wurde ich von Tsunade-sama gerufen. Ich bin dann so schnell wie möglich hier her gekommen. Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid."

„Schon gut, mir macht das nichts", erwiderte Gaara, als er ihr die Tür offen hielt, „ich hoffe Sie haben Hunger?"

„Furchtbaren Hunger. Ich könnte ein ganzes...", Sakura verstummte. ‚ _Reiß dich zusammen, das ist nicht Tenten, mit der du dir den Bauch vollschlagen kannst bis du nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist..._ ' „Ich habe heute noch nicht gegessen', sagte sie stattdessen.

„Tatsächlich nicht?", fragte Gaara sie überrascht, „Sie als Ärztin sollten doch wissen, wie wichtig es ist morgens etwas zu frühstücken."

Etwas peinlich berührt, versuchte Sakura das ganze weg zu lächeln, „es war heute Morgen so stressig, da bin ich gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Aber doch, Sie haben Recht. Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages."

Nachdem die beiden sich ein Menü geholt hatten – wobei Gaara darauf bestanden hatte, für sie beide zu zahlen, setzten sie sich in den hinteren, ruhigeren Teil der Cafeteria. Gaara betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick nachdenklich, was Sakura nicht entging.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte diese ihn, worauf er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bitte verzeihen sie mir meine plumpe Anmerkung, aber sie sehen nicht sonderlich gut aus", antwortete er. Sakura die gerade nach ihrer Gabel gegriffen hatte, hielt inne und sah ihn irritiert sowie beleidigt an. ‚ _So viel dazu, dass Tenten und Hinata meinten, dies wäre ein Date._ ' Gaara, dem Sakuras Reaktion nicht entgangen war, fügte schnell hinzu, „bitte verstehen Sie mich jetzt nicht falsch. Was ich andeuten wollte war, dass sie kränklich wirken. Sie sind sehr blass und ihre Augen sind glasig. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Sakura winkte ab, „ich habe im Moment viel um die Ohren. Keine Sorge mir geht es gut. War ein bisschen wenig Schlaf in den letzten Nächten."

„Ich weiß, dass dieser Beruf sehr stressig sein kann und daher lassen sie mich, der schon etwas länger dabei ist, Ihnen einen guten Rat geben", sagte er und sah sie nachdenklich an, „wir Ärzte sind die schlimmsten Patienten. Wir kennen die Anzeichen, die Diagnosen, die Medikamente, die Therapien und doch wenn es um uns selber geht, hören wir nicht darauf. Sie müssen lernen, Sakura, das wir auch nur begrenzte Ressourcen haben. Wir alle brauchen irgendwann einmal eine Pause."


	8. Kapitel 8

Vielleicht wurde Sakura langsam paranoid, aber sie wusste was letztlich möglicherweise davon abhing. Jedes Mal wenn sie das Grundstück der Uchihas betrat, eilte sie so schnell wie möglich zum Hause und beim Verlassen, war es das gleiche Spiel in die andere Richtung. Im Gemeinschaftsraum und im Dienstbotengang brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, genauso wenig, wie im Zimmer von Itachi. Dort war sie ihm bisher noch nie begegnet. Einzig allein der Flur vor dem Zimmer war gefährlich. Dies führte dazu, dass Sakura jedes Mal erst die Tür nur einen kleinen Spaltbreit öffnete, um auf den Flur spähen zu können. Wenn die Luft rein war, huschte sie schnell zur Tür und klopfte an. Und all die Umstände nur, damit sie sich nicht trafen. Taro, ihr einziger Verbündeter auf dem Anwesen, unterstützte sie bei ihrem Vorhaben, ganz zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung.

„Ich habe lieber dich hier sitzen, als diesen komischen Orochimaru", hatte er zu ihr gesagt, „diesen Typ würde ich noch nicht mal meine Ohren ansehen lassen..." Auf ihre Frage hin, ob er irgendetwas über Sasuke wüsste, sagte er nur „Itachis kleiner Bruder. Absolut unauffällig. Man glaubt beinahe, er sei ein Gespenst."

Es war Freitagabend und während Sakura ihrer Pflicht nachkam, studierte Taro die Fernsehzeitschrift. „Er ist im Übrigen nicht da, du kannst also vollkommen unbesorgt sein", sagte Taro zu ihr, ohne sie anzusehen. Er tat ihr insofern einen Gefallen, als das er ihr immer berichtete, ob Sasuke aktuell im Haus war oder nicht. Woher er dies immer wusste, konnte Sakura nicht sagen. Möglicherweise sah er die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Leute die ein und ausgingen.

Erschöpft stützte sie sich auf dem Bettende ab. Gaara hatte Recht gehabt mit dem, was er zu ihr sagte. Sie brauchte dringend eine Pause und konnte nicht mehr so weiter machen wie zuvor. Sakura hatte bereits überlegt, sich krank zu melden. Doch sie kannte Tsunade und traute ihr zu, dass sie daraufhin bei ihr Zuhause auftauchen und sie notfalls auch an den Haaren zur Arbeit schleifen würde. Ihre Hände waren zittrig. Sie ballte diese zwei- oder dreimal zu Fäusten, bis das Zittern wieder verschwunden war. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihr den Rücken herunter. Es würde Zeit das sie ins Bett käme. Sakura verabschiedete sich von Taro, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Sakura dachte daran, dass sie noch im Supermarkt vorbei müsse, um ein paar Lebensmittel einzukaufen, sonst würde sich ihre Ernährung demnächst wirklich nur noch auf Wasser und Luft beschränken.

„Du bist ja immer noch hier", ertönte es hinter ihr und Sakura zuckte zusammen. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit sein war, bis sie ihm wieder über den Weg lief. ‚ _Genau das hat mir noch gefehlt_ ', dachte sie sich und setzte ihr mittlerweile typisches, falsches Lächeln auf.

„Uchiha-sama, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Dieses Mal trug er erneut einen dunkelblauen Anzug, mit grauen, glänzenden Schuhen. ‚ _Geschäftsmann durch und durch._ ' Sein Blick war noch finsterer, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

„Die Antwort darauf kennst du bereits", raunte er, „eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du hier nie mehr auftauchen würdest, Pinkie."

„Was? Nachdem Sie totalen Unsinn über mich bei Tsunade erzählt haben? Haben Sie gehofft, dass man mich feuert?" Sakura war bewusst, dass sie vollkommen spöttisch klang. Hatte sie nicht alles Recht der Welt dazu, nachdem was er getan hatte? Hatte sie nicht alles Recht der Welt, unendlich wütend auf ihn zu sein? ‚ _Beruhige dich_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf, ‚ _halt dich zurück. Sonst bist du heute noch deinen Job los!_ '

„Da war ich wohl zu optimistisch. Also bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dort noch einmal anzurufen", antwortete er und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal.

„Was ist Ihr Problem?", zischte Sakura, „was ist Ihr verdammtes Problem?"

„Du", entfuhr es ihm, „du, Pinkie. Du bist mein verdammtes Problem. Verschwinde von hier, ich will dich nie mehr in diesem Hause sehen..." Sasuke schrie sie fast an und Sakura zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

„Und was ist mit Ihrem Bruder? Ist er Ihnen vollkommen egal?", entgegnete sie ihm, in der Hoffnung mit menschlicher Logik die ganze Situation etwas zu beruhigen können. Doch letztlich schlug ihr Plan fehl.

„Mein Bruder ist mir nicht egal – nur zu deiner Information", schrie Sasuke sie an und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe, „dass was du hier jeden Tag machst, könnte auch ein verdammter Affe aus dem Zoo. Und wahrscheinlich auch noch viel besser. Verschwinde von hier und komm nie mehr wieder zurück." Zuletzt betonte er jedes einzelne Wort, was das Ganze noch bedrohlicher aussehen ließ.

Auch wenn Sakura es nie offen zugegeben hätte, aber sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Mann der gerade vor ihr stand. Angst davor, was er wohl als nächstes tun könnte. Er hatte versucht sie zu bestehen; versucht sie feuern zu lassen und jetzt? Gewalt war das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sakura ging langsam zwei Schritte zurück, ihr Blick war auf ihn fixiert. Ohne auch nur einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zum Dienstbotengang. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, überrannten sie heiße und kalte Schauer im Wechsel. Sie ging zur Treppe und stützte sich dort auf dem Handlauf ab. Ihr war schwindelig, doch sie dachte nicht weiter über ihre physische Verfassung nach. Da war nur der Gedanke, das Anwesen so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Auf dem Handlauf abgestützt, ging sie langsam eine Stufe nach der anderen herunter. Doch mit jeder weiteren Stufe fühlte es sich mehr an, als würde man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Und bevor Sakura noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde um sie herum alles dunkel.

Sakura konnte sie nicht wirklich daran erinnern, was im Folgenden geschah. Da waren nur kurze Ausschnitte – die vielleicht nicht länger als zwei oder drei Sekunden waren. Zum einen waren da diese pechschwarzen Augen. Nur Augen sonst nichts; kein Gesicht das zu ihnen gehörte. Dann waren da diese hellen Lichter und diese vielen Schatten, die sie umgaben. Menschen, doch bevor Sakura sich einen dieser Schatten näher ansehen konnte, wurde alles wieder schwarz.

Sie öffnete die Augen und musste blinzeln. Das Licht war viel zu grell und die weißen Wände taten ihr Übriges. Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis alle ihre Sinne wieder zurückkehrten: Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln, dieser fade Geschmack, die weiche Unterlage unter ihr und die Stimmen irgendwo in der Ferne. Länger als sonst üblich brauchte Sakura um zu realisieren, dass sie im Krankenhaus war. Doch dieses Mal nicht als Ärztin. ‚ _Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren_ ', jammerte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ‚ _was ist passiert?_ ' Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise fit fühlte. Vielmehr hatte Sakura das Gefühl, von einem Zug überrollt worden zu sein. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sie hatte nicht genügend Kraft. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück, an die vergangenen – was? Stunden, Tage oder gar Wochen? Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen. Sakura öffnete ihre Augen, die sich allmählich an das Licht gewohnt hatten.

„Sakura", entfuhr es Jemanden erleichtert. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist."

„Hinata", krächzte Sakura, ihre Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Schon gut", sagte Hinata und lächelte sie an, „es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Bin ich im..."

Hinata nickte, „im Krankenhaus. Tenten kommt auch... Ah, da ist sie ja." Sakura hörte wie die Tür aufging und das Geräusch von High-Heels auf dem Boden. Eine miesdreinblickende Tenten beugte sich kurz über sie und musterte sie für einen Moment.

„Verdammt Sakura", schnaufte sie und setzte sich auf das Bettende, „dich kann man wirklich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Du machst nur Unsinn. Treppe herunter gefallen..."

„Sakura, kannst du dich noch erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Sakura schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte alles zu rekonstruieren, was zuvor geschehen war. Das was anfangs nur Bildausschnitte waren, setzte sich langsam, wie ein Puzzle, wieder zusammen: Sie war bei der Arbeit gewesen, hatte den Bus genommen... Das Anwesen der Uchiha! Da war es passiert. ‚ _Oh Gott. Hoffentlich hat er nichts davon mitbekommen_ ', ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ich war bei den Uchihas", antwortete Sakura leise, „ich bin wieder auf Uchiha Sasuke getroffen."

„Hier", Hinata reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, dass sie gierig trank. Es tat so gut. ‚ _Schlafen. Darf ich jetzt auch endlich mal etwas schlafen?_ ' Sakura reichte Hinata das Glas zurück.

„Ist der Kerl dafür verantwortlich, dass du die Treppe herunter gefallen bist?", fragte Tenten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sicherlich würde es nur ein Wort von Sakura brauchen und das nächste was Tenten tun würde, wäre Sasuke eine reinzuhauen. Auch wenn Sakura dies für ihr Leben gerne sehen würde, so verneinte sie.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin auf ihn getroffen, er hat mich angeschrien und ich bin einfach gegangen. Mir war schwindelig und beim herunter gehen der Treppe muss ich das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Gott, ich muss mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen sein. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren."

„Ich rufe deine Eltern an, sie machen sich Sorgen", sagte Hinata zu ihr, „Tsunade hat sie angerufen. Sie sind auf den Weg hierher. Ich habe es dadurch erfahren, weil es schon wie ein Lauffeuer durch das ganze Krankenhaus gegangen ist."

„Das ganze Krankenhaus weiß davon?", stöhnte Sakura auf und schloss die Augen. Das war wahrscheinlich das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Alle wüssten davon. Alle würden über sie urteilen. In Gedanken malte sie sich aus, wie die anderen Ärzte und Schwestern über sie herzogen, sie mit verachtenden Blicken straften. ‚ _Die glauben doch jetzt alle ich sei eine verdammt miese Ärztin_ ', murmelte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ‚ _oh Gott, was wird Tsunade wohl dazu sagen?_ '

Hinata war heraus gegangen, um zu telefonieren, während Tenten ihr ein paar Mal auf das Bein klopfte. „Keine Sorge, dass kann jedem einmal passieren. Wahrscheinlich haben die alle eher Mitleid mit dir..."

„Das ist ja eine Wahl zwischen dem kleinerem Übel", meinte Sakura sarkastisch.

Tenten lachte auf, „zumindest hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren!" Sakura war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Sie brauchte keinen Hellseher um zu wissen, dass dieser Vorfall Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Jeder normale Mensch, wie Tenten, hätte gesagt, dass es einmal passieren kann und das Sakura es natürlich auch nicht mit Absicht getan hat. Aber diese Menschen hatten nicht Tsunade zur Mentorin sowie ein Krankenhaus voller tratschender Krankenschwestern. ‚ _Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich am Ende meinen Job noch habe. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er wieder angerufen..._ '

Hinata kehrte zurück ins Zimmer, „ich habe mit deinen Eltern telefoniert, sie werden dennoch heute Nachmittag einmal vorbei schauen."

„Nachmittag?", fragte Sakura irritiert.

„Es ist Mittag", entgegnete Tenten, „unser Dornröschen hat den halben Tag verschlafen."

Hinata schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, „ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir das ganz gut getan hat. Meine Schicht fängt bald an, aber ich verspreche dir, Sakura, dass ich in meiner Pause vorbeikommen werde." Während Sakuras Gedanken immer noch darum kreisten, dass es bereits Mittag war, verabschiedete sich Hinata und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

„Wer hat sich dann um Uchiha gekümmert?", fragte Sakura Tenten aufgebracht.

Tenten zuckte zusammen, „was weiß ich, sie werden wohl Jemand anderes geschickt haben. Uchiha also... Doch nicht etwa die Uchihas?" Tenten zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Sakura, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, dass sie eigentlich nicht hätte sagen sollen. Doch nun war es bereits zu spät und Tenten konnte sie vertrauen. Zudem würde sie sicherlich nach Einzelheiten zum Gesundheitszustand von Itachi fragen, sondern eher nach Allgemeinem Klatsch und Tratsch.

„Ja, die Uchihas", antwortete Sakura mürrisch, „die mit dem vielen Geld und Einfluss und dem riesigem Anwesen..."

„Dann war es also Uchiha Itachi um den du dich die ganze Zeit gekümmert hast?", flüsterte Tenten aufgeregt, über diese Neuigkeiten, „in der Presse hieß es, er hätte einen schweren Unfall gehabt. Stimmt das?"

Sakura nickte, „aber du hältst die Klappe, verstanden? Ich komme in Teufels Küche wenn heraus kommt, dass ich dir das gesagt habe."

„Natürlich, natürlich", Tenten winkte ab, „sag, wie sind die Uchihas so?"

„Schrecklich. Wobei Mrs. Uchiha ist eigentlich ganz nett, aber der Rest im Haushalt – und damit meine ich sogar große Teile der Angestellten", Sakura schnaufte, „selbst die meinen sie wären etwas Besseres. Jedes Mal wenn ich da war habe ich gehofft, auf niemanden von ihnen zu treffen. Was mir leider verwehrt blieb."

Die nächste halbe Stunde unterhielten die beiden sich fast ausschließlich über die Familie Uchiha und die Aussagen beiderseits waren nicht gerade „nett". Tenten fragte sie bezüglich aller möglichen Dinge, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren in Klatschmagazinen gelesen hatte und Sakura konnte auf keine Frage eine wirkliche Antwort geben. Nicht, weil sie an eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung gebunden war, sondern einfach weil sie die Antwort nicht kannte. Tenten drückte ihr zum Abschied noch eine Packung Gummibärchen in die Hand, die Sakura dankend annahm. Sie kam nicht einmal dazu die Packung zu öffnen, denn Shizune stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

„Gut, du bist aufgewacht", sagte sie und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, „wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Es tut mir Leid", antwortete Sakura, nicht wissend, was sie sonst hätte antworten sollen.

Shizune schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Wobei ich dich vorwarnen sollte: Tsunade hat die Nachricht nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen, aber auch die beruhigt sich wieder. Du kennst sie ja. In einem Moment reist sie den Leuten den Kopf ab und im nächsten will sie mit jedem einen Sake auf die Freundschaft trinken." Sie verdrehte die Augen und öffnete Sakuras Akte. „Bei deinem Sturz musst du wohl irgendwie mit dem Kopf auf eine Kante geschlagen sein, die kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn hast du sicherlich schon bemerkt." Shizune deutete auf Sakuras Stirn, worauf diese mit ihrer Hand an die Stelle fuhr und sie vorsichtig abtastete. „Keine Sorge, du wirst keine Narbe davon behalten. Aber du scheinst eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zu haben und einige Hämatome vom Sturz. Wenn du mich fragst, bist du damit noch sehr gut davon gekommen."

Erleichtert entfuhr Sakura ein Seufzer. Sie wusste, dass Shizune Recht hatte. Es hätte noch viel schlimmer für sie ausgehen können. „Wie lange werde ich noch hier bleiben müssen?"

„Wenigstens noch bis morgen. Sakura", Shizune klang plötzlich sehr nachdenklich, „etwas anderes bereitet mir viel mehr Sorgen. Mir ist in der letzten Zeit nicht entgangen, dass es dir scheinbar nicht sonderlich gut geht. Du bist blasser und dünner geworden. Du solltest weniger arbeiten."

„Sag das nicht mir, sondern Tsunade", nuschelte Sakura in die Bettdecke hinein.

„Tsunade, huh? Du solltest mit ihr reden..."

„Sie will davon aber nichts hören", entgegnete Sakura ihr, „ich sei Ärztin und wenn ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre, könnte ich gehen."

Shizune antwortete darauf nicht, sondern warf ihr nur einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Hatte Tsunade etwa Recht. Stellte Sakura sich hier einfach nur etwas an und es war das, was eigentlich von Ärzten verlangt wurde. Sicherlich war es ein Stück weit der Situation geschuldet, doch sie begann alles zu hinterfragen, was sie eigentlich nicht hinterfragen sollte. ‚ _Vielleicht bin ich eine miese Ärztin, dass ich dies nicht durchhalte_ ', kam ihr der Gedanke, doch ihre innere Stimme rief sie wieder zur Vernunft, ‚ _du bist keine miese Ärztin. Du bist eine gute Ärztin und keiner kann so etwas von dir verlangen. Du hast eine eigene Gesundheit, wie jeder andere Mensch auch._ '

Nach Shizune folgte eine ganze Reihe von Besuchern. Ihre Eltern blieben für gut zwei Stunden und brachten ihr Kleidung zum Wechseln. Besonders ihre Mutter konnte sich für einen Moment nicht zurückhalten und machte Sakura Vorwürfe, nicht auf sich selber geachtet zu haben („Du isst ja nichts richtiges!"). Nachdem Sakura ihr die ganze Situation erklärt hatte, musste ihr Vater ihre Mutter, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, zurückhalten, damit diese nicht direkt in Tsunades Büro stürmte. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis ihre Mutter sich wieder beruhigt hatte und zum Abschluss musste Sakura ihnen hoch und heilig schwören, dass sie die ganze Sache allein in die Hand nehmen könnte. Nach ihren Eltern schauten noch ein paar Kollegen vorbei. Auch Gaara kam für einen kurzen Augenblick herein, schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und wünschte ihr gute Besserung. ‚ _Tja, wenn er jemals irgendein Interesse an mir hatte, dann ist es jetzt verschwunden._ ' Sakura könnte sich selber in den Hintern treten, doch sie kam nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass ihr schließlich die Alternativen gefehlt hatten. Hatte sie nicht alles gegeben? Hatte sie nicht ihr Bestes versucht?

Hinata kam am späten Nachmittag wieder zurück, mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen. Sie erklärte, dass sie gerade Pause hätte und dass es sicherlich schön wäre, wenn sie beiden die Pause zusammen verbringen würden. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln stimmte Sakura zu.

„War es nicht absehbar, dass Tsunade nicht sonderlich erfreut seien würde?", fragte Hinata sie und schenkte den beiden Tee nach.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich hoffe einfach, dass sie mich nicht feuern wird", antwortete Sakura niedergeschlagen.

„Nachdem sie dich so behandelt hat, darf sie so etwas nicht machen." Hinata warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu und Sakura wusste, dass sie selbst nicht überzeugt davon war, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie stellte gerade die Teetasse auf Seite, als es an der Tür klopfte. Bevor Sakura oder Hinata antworten konnten, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und Maske vor dem Gesicht beugte sich hinein. Er sah erst Sakura an, bevor dann sein Blick zu Hinata wanderte.

„Haruno, Sakura?", fragte er.

„Das bin ich", antwortete Sakura und der Mann betrat den Raum, ihm folgte ein blonder, jüngerer Mann. Nun da die beiden im Krankenzimmer standen, konnte Sakura sie genauer betrachten. Der grauhaarige trug einen blauen Anzug, jedoch ohne Krawatte und hatte zudem ein Narbe über dem rechten Augen. Wenn Sakura sein Alter hätte schätzen müssen, hatte sie auf Mitte dreißig bis vierzig getippt. Der Blonde hingegen war in ihrem Alter, Mitte Zwanzig. Er trug eine Sportjacke sowie eine Jeans und auf den Wangen hatte er Male, die fast aussahen wie Schnurrhaare. Sakura sah die beiden Männer zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

„Mein Name ist Captain Hatake und das ist mein Kollege Detective Uzumaki. Wir sind von der Konoha-Kriminalpolizei und würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Falls sie dazu in der Lage sind", fügte er schlussendlich noch hinzu.

„Ja, natürlich. Worum geht es denn?"

„Entschuldigung, wer sind Sie?", Kakashi wandte sich Hinata zu, die die ganze Zeit über Naruto angestarrt hatte.

„Ah", fuhr Hinata auf und wurde rot, „ich... ich... ich bin Hinata."

„Und weiter?", hakte Kakashi nach.

„Hyuga", gab Hinata knapp von sich. Sakura musste schmunzeln. ‚ _Hinata du brauchst mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Stottern bringt dich nicht weiter, du bist doch so viel mehr..._ '

„Und Sie arbeiten hier?"

„Ja und sie ist meine Freundin", Sakura nahm es ihr ab, zu antworten. Hinata nickte nur ein paar Mal aufgeregt. Sie konnte ihren Blick kaum von Naruto lassen. Dies war scheinbar auch Kakashi nicht entgangen.

„Ich möchte gerne mit Doktor Haruno alleine sprechen", sagte Kakashi zu Naruto, „wie wäre es wenn du mit ihrer Freundin so lange draußen wartest?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Naruto etwas enttäuscht, was sicherlich daran lag, dass er gerne bei der Befragung dabei gewesen wäre. Er führte Hinata nach draußen auf den Gang und Sakura konnte noch hören, wie er versuchte ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Sakura Kakashi und sah diesen neugierig an. Hatte es etwas mit ihrem Unfall am gestrigen Abend zu tun? Vermutete etwa Jemand, dass dort Gewalt mit im Spiel war. ‚ _Jetzt wird die Sache tatsächlich größer, als sie eigentlich ist_ ', ging es Sakura durch den Kopf, ‚ _was folgt als nächstes? Ein Gerichtsverfahren?_ "

„Uns wurde mitgeteilt das Sie in der letzten Zeit täglich auf dem Anwesen der Uchiha waren", sagte Kakashi und stellte sich an das Bettende, von wo aus er auf Sakura herabblickte.

„Das stimmt. Ich war dort zweimal täglich und mich um einen Familienangehörigen zu kümmern." Sakura bekam auf einmal das Gefühl, dass sie hier möglicherweise auf der Anklagebank saß. ‚ _Oh Gott, was hat er denen erzählt? Was habe ich dieses Mal geklaut? Etwa das Tafelsilber oder irgendwelche Kunstgegenstände?_ '

Kakashi nickte nur kurz. „Das wurde uns auch bereits berichtet. Wir sind deshalb hier, weil Jemand gestern Abend auf das Anwesen der Uchiha eingedrungen ist."

„Das bin ich wohl kaum gewesen", erwiderte sie und deutete um sich herum, „mich hat man gestern Abend mit den Krankenwagen hier ins Krankenhaus gebracht und ich bin erst heute Mittag aufgewacht..."

„Schon gut", antwortete Kakashi, „es hat auch keiner behauptet, dass Sie es gewesen seien. Die Person ist zwar von dem Sicherheitspersonal der Uchihas bemerkt worden, konnte jedoch nicht gefasst werden. Was ich Sie fragen möchte ist, ob Ihnen Jemand aufgefallen ist. Auf dem Anwesen, vor dem Anwesen. Jemand den Sie dort vorher noch nie gesehen haben. Jemand der da nicht wirklich hinpasste."

Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Mir ist dort niemand aufgefallen. Sie sollten den Pfleger fragen, Tanaka Taro. Er ist sicherlich besser über solche Sachen informiert, als ich."

„Haben Sie jemals mit Jemanden über das Anwesen gesprochen? Jemand erzählt wie man dort auf das Gelände kommt? Oder etwas über die Sicherheitsbestimmungen?", fragte Kakashi mit ruhiger Stimme. Für einen Moment war die Anspannung von Sakura abgefallen, doch nun war sie wieder da. Hatte sie nicht gerade gesagt, dass sie keine Ahnung hätte. Glaubten sie etwa, sie sei mit in die Sache involviert. Ein Hintermann vielleicht. Jemand der wichtige Informationen an Feinde der Uchiha weitergegeben hat, um ihnen so schaden zu können. ‚ _Diese dämlichen Uchihas bringen mir nichts als Ärger!_ '

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel unterschrieben, die Konsequenzen sind mir mehr als bewusst, falls ich dagegen verstoßen sollte", antwortete Sakura und sah ihn an.

Kakashi lehnte sich vor, indem er die Arme auf dem Bettende abstützte. „Miss Haruno, ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie mir gerade die Wahrheit sagen. Jetzt zu lügen, würde Sie in große Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Natürlich sage ich die Wahrheit. Kaum ein Mensch weiß davon, dass ich jeden Morgen und Abend zu den Uchihas gefahren bin. Ich kenne die Uchihas nicht und ich weiß auch nicht wer ihre Feinde sind. Lassen Sie mich raten, Uchiha Sasuke hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ich irgendetwas damit zu tun hätte. Er hat auch schon hier im Krankenhaus angerufen, um mich feuern zu lassen – was ihm leider nicht geglückt ist. Dieser Mistkerl hat behauptet, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht richtig ausführen würde. Das ist absoluter Unsinn und eine verdammte Lüge. Glauben Sie diesem Typen nichts."

„Uchiha Sasuke, huh?", fragte Kakashi und zog die Augenbrauen.

„Oder sein Vater. Der hat hier im Krankenhaus ständig das ganze Personal – einschließlich mich – als vollkommen inkompetent bezeichnet. Sie können sich das gerne von Senju Tsunade bestätigen lassen oder einem der anderen. Ich verstehe eh nicht, wieso die mich als Ärztin akzeptiert haben, wo ich nach ihrer Meinung doch so inkompetent sein soll..."

Kakashi war mehr als erstaunt über die Äußerungen von ihr. Er hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sagte, „darf ich das also dahingehend verstehen, dass Sie die Familie Uchiha nicht sonderlich gut leiden können?"

„Was?", Sakura schreckte auf, denn sie hatte seine Andeutung verstanden, „ja, nein, also ja. Natürlich bin ich auf die Familie nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen, das wären Sie doch sicherlich auch nicht, wenn irgendein reicher, verwöhnter Typ – der immer alles was er will, bekommen hat – den Einfluss seiner Familie ausnutzt, um Sie feuern zu lassen. Doch deswegen gebe ich keine Informationen weiter. Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch. Ich bin Ärztin geworden, um anderen zu helfen."

Kakashi blickte sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und zog eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Jackentasche. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation. Wenn Ihnen sonst noch etwas einfallen sollte, melden Sie sich bitte bei mir", Kakashi reichte ihr die Visitenkarte, „einen schönen Tag noch." Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich einfach um und verließ das Krankenzimmer wieder. Zurück blieb eine perplexe Sakura. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Sakura ließ sich erschöpft zurückfallen. Sie dachte an all die Dinge, die in den letzten Wochen geschehen waren. In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich aus, wie es wohl weitergehen würde. Was wenn Tsunade sie wirklich feuern würde? Was wenn sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise bestraft werden würde? Wochenlang Bettpfannen säubern. Diese Gedanken ließen Sakura einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen. ‚ _Doch vielleicht_ ', ein positiver Gedanke in ihr keimte auf, ‚ _vielleicht werde ich in ein paar Wochen an diese ganze Situation zurückdenken und sogar darüber lachen können._ '


	9. Kapitel 9

Krankenhäuser waren kein guter Ort zum Schlafen. Zum einen war es nie wirklich dunkel, von irgendwoher drang immer Licht, egal ob von draußen oder drinnen. Zudem war es laut, entweder auf Grund der medizinischen Geräte die sich mit im Zimmer befanden oder durch die Geräuschkulissen, die vom Flur – von außerhalb des Zimmers – zu einem drang. Im schlimmsten Fall hatte man dann auch noch einen schnarchenden Zimmergenossen. Eine gewisse Unruhe umgab einen, die man tagsüber vielleicht gar nicht so wahrnahm. Sakura machte all dies jedoch nichts. Sie kannte es bereits, ein Nickerchen im Pausenraum zu machen und wenn man den Stress der letzten Wochen bedachte, so konnte sie gar nicht anders, als ruhig und friedlich zu Schlafen. Jedoch wurde ihr Schlaf am folgenden Morgen unschön unterbrochen, als Jemand mit viel Kraft die Tür aufstieß und in ihr Zimmer stampfte.

„Was ist los?", nuschelte Sakura vor sich hin. Sie hatte noch mit der Bettdecke zu kämpfen, bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, doch dieser Kampf wurde ihr genommen, als Jemand die Bettdecke von ihr riss.

„Na guten Morgen", schrie Jemand sie an, „hat die Prinzessin gut geschlafen?"

Sakura raffte sich auf und sah in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Tsunade. Diese warf ihre Bettdecke zu Boden marschierte zum Bettenende, nur um dort Umschläge aus ihrem Kittel zu wühlen, die sie dann nach Sakura warf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sakura sie. ‚ _Shannaro, sie ist immer noch verdammt schlecht gelaunt!_ '

„Deine Aktion hat uns eine Menge Schwierigkeiten gebracht", raunte Tsunade und verschränkte die Arme, „verdammt viele Schwierigkeiten. Doch dass das Konsequenzen haben wird, war dir ja sicherlich bewusst."

„Was für Konsequenzen?", fragte sie und griff nach den Umschlägen. Sakuras Magen drehte sich auf links.

„Du bist gefeuert", antwortete Tsunade nüchtern, fast so, als wäre es ihr egal, „fristlos. Du kannst aufstehen und deine Sachen packen. Ich will dich hier nie mehr sehen..."

„Aber... aber", stammelte Sakura und sah ihre Mentorin flehend an. ‚ _Das kann sie doch nicht machen. Ich habe doch nichts falsch gemacht..._ '

„Kein aber. Ich habe das mit der Krankenhausleitung abgesprochen und nach deiner Abmahnung am Anfang der Woche... Das hätte dir ja wohl klar sein müssen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, diese Aktion bringt dich irgendwie weiter?"

Ungläubig sah Sakura von den Umschlägen zu Tsunade und wieder zurück. ‚ _Das ist doch alles nur ein Albtraum. Das passiert doch nicht wirklich. Oder?_ ' „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Du kannst mich nicht dafür feuern, dass ich einen Schwächeanfall hatte."

„Du bist Ärztin. Du musst auch in der Lage sein, für dich selber zu sorgen..."

„Wie denn?", schrie Sakura auf, „wie denn? Ich habe in den letzten vier Wochen jeden Tag gearbeitet. Immer den ganzen Tag, von früh morgens bis spät abends. Wie soll ich mich denn bei maximal sechs Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht erholen? Sag es mir?"

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass du nicht geeignet bist, Ärztin zu werden", antwortete Tsunade ruhig und gelassen, „von meiner Seite aus war es das. Das andere sind deine Entlassungspapiere. Steh auf, zieh dich an, pack deine Sachen und komm nicht mehr wieder." Mit diesen Worten verließ Tsunade das Zimmer und Sakura konnte nicht aufhören auf die Umschläge in ihrer Hand zu starren. Sie brauchte eine ganze Weile um zu realisieren, was hier gerade geschehen war. Man hatte sie gefeuert, fristlos. Das wovor sie die letzten Wochen so Angst gehabt hatte, war nunmehr eingetreten. ‚ _Er hat es geschafft_ ', kam ihr in den Sinn, ‚ _nein vielmehr sie haben es geschafft. Die ganze verdammte Familie Uchiha hat es geschafft, mein Leben zu ruinieren..._ ' Was im Weiteren folgte, war eine Reihe von zahlreichen Flüchen die Sakura innerlich ausstieß. Die nächste halbe Stunde saß sie nur auf ihrem Bett und verarbeitete die Nachricht, die sie gerade bekommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen und hilflos – fast wie ein kleines Kind. Sie suchte nach ihrem Smartphone um ihre Eltern, Hinata oder Tenten anzurufen, doch sie konnte es nicht finden. ‚ _Ein Problem mehr..._ ' Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinunter. Wo hatte sie nur so falsch gelegen, dass alles gerade wie ein Kartenhaus vor ihr zusammenbrach? Sakura fächelte sich mit den Umschlägen etwas Luft ins Gesicht, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Das letzte was sie aktuell noch brauchte, war das Jemand hier sah, wie sie weinte. Wer weiß welchen Ruf sie dann hätte: Kleine, weinerliche, nutzlose und inkompetente Assistenzärztin. Was über sie hineinstürzte waren eine ganze Reihe von Selbstzweifeln und Vorwürfen, die einfach kein Ende finden wollte. Sicherlich das letzte was Sakura in diesem Moment brauchte, aber das Einzige was da war.

Die Tür ging auf und Sakura zuckte zusammen. Innerlich flehte sie, dass es bitte nicht Tsunade sei, die gerade herein kam. Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung musste Sakura feststellen, dass es sich dabei um Shizune handelte. „Du bist also noch da", stellte diese fest.

„Schon gut, schon gut", Sakura stand auf und griff nach ihrer Kleidung, „ich gehe schon. Kein Grund das Sicherheitspersonal zu rufen."

Shizune vermied es sie anzusehen und sagte, „es tut mir Leid, Sakura. Ich habe versucht mit Tsunade darüber zu sprechen, aber sie lässt sich nicht umstimmen."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", schnaufte Sakura, „das wirklich Schlimme an der ganzen Sache ist nur, das ich nicht weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe, wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass ich mich ein wenig mit einem Uchiha gestritten habe." Shizune schwieg und Sakura konnte es verstehen. Was sollte man denn darauf sagen?

„Du hast das Folgende nicht von mir erfahren", sagte Shizune dann nach einer Weile, „aber im Konoha West wird aktuell Jemand gesucht. Vielleicht solltest du dort einmal anfragen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Zukunft, Sakura." Shizune schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und als sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, sagte Sakura, „Shizune, ich danke dir. Für alles was du in der ganzen Zeit für mich getan hast."

„Keine Ursache", antwortete diese und verschwand endgültig.

Sakura zog sich an und stopfte alle Habseligkeiten, inklusive der zwei Umschläge, in ihre Sporttasche. Das war es dann also. Sie würde noch zu ihrem Spinnt in der Umkleide gehen, dort die restlichen Sachen einpacken und dann für immer gehen. Es war so surreal für sie. Ein Teil in ihr sagte ihr stets, sie solle sich beruhigen und bald würde sie schon wieder durch die Gänge laufen, so wie sie es gewohnt war. Doch das war nur Wunschdenken. Sie würde nicht zurückkehren – wahrscheinlich nie wieder. ‚ _Würde dies nun ein Spießrutenlaufen?_ ', fragte Sakura sich, als sie die Tür öffnete, ‚ _wissen die anderen bereits, dass ich gefeuert wurde?_ ' Sie trat hinaus auf den Gang und stellte mit einer gewissen Erleichterung fest, dass niemand Bekanntes in Sichtweite war. Sakura dachte daran, auf die anderen zuzugehen, sich bei ihnen zu verabschieden, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie dazu keine Lust. ‚ _Es würden nur eine Menge von Fragen gestellt und ich möchte keine davon beantworten._ '

Sakura hatte gerade ihren Spinnt ausgeräumt und versuchte verzweifelt ihre überladene Sporttasche zu schließen, als Jemand die Umkleide betrat. Sie beachtete die Person nicht und hoffte einfach nur, dass es nicht Tsunade sei, die sich gleich noch über sie lustig machen würde. ‚ _Dämliche Kuh... als würden nicht alle im Krankenhaus wissen, dass sie gerne mal zu tief ins Glas blickt!_ ' Sakura schnaufte.

„Benötigst du Hilfe?", fragte die Person und Sakura blickte erschrocken auf. ‚ _Er? Was macht er denn hier?_ '

Gaara stand in der Tür und beobachtete sie. „Möglicherweise ist die Tasche zu voll...", meinte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Möglicherweise, aber ich möchte halt kein zweites Mal wiederkommen müssen", antwortete Sakura und mit sehr viel Kraft schaffte sie es endlich, die Tasche zu schließen.

„Wohin geht die Reise denn?", fragte Gaara sie, was dazu führte das Sakura erstarrte. Wusste er es nicht? Oder tat er einfach nur so, als würde er es nicht wissen? Sie musterte ihn für einen Augenblick und kam dann zu dem Entschluss, dass er es wohl wirklich nicht wusste. ‚ _Mein Glück. Dann hat es sich wohl doch noch nicht durch das ganze Krankenhaus rumgesprochen._ '

„Nach Hause", antwortete sie, „für immer. Tsunade hat mich gefeuert." Gaaras Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment. ‚ _Ja, so geht es mir auch_ ', dachte Sakura sich, ‚ _ich bin auch ganz und gar überrascht._ '

„Man hat dich entlassen? Wieso?", fragte er.

Sakura zuckte mit den Schultern, „es hat wohl etwas damit zu tun, das ich zusammengebrochen bin und wahrscheinlich hatte auch eine andere Partei noch ihre Finger mit im Spiel. Nun muss ich halt meine Sache packen..." Sie hob die Tasche über ihre Schulter und ging auf Gaara zu. „Es war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht trifft man sich eines Tages noch einmal...", sagte sie zu ihm, als er nichts weiter sagte. ‚ _Wahrscheinlich denkt er gerade, dass du eine komplette Idiotin bist. Er selbst hat dir ja auch noch gesagt, dass du dich ausruhen sollst._ '

„Sakura", sagte er plötzlich zu ihr und holte aus seinem Kittel einen Notizblock und einen Stift, „ich hoffe du hältst mich jetzt nicht für unverschämt, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben könnten."

Überrascht nahm Sakura Block und Stift an sich. „Natürlich", antwortete sie und schrieb ihm ihre Telefonnummer auf. „Das würde mich auch freuen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du bald eine neue Anstellung findest", sagte Gaara und machte ihr den Weg frei, „denn ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du eine schlechte Ärztin bist." Sakura schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und verabschiedete sich. Sie fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl herunter ins Erdgeschoss. Eine Schwester, mit der sie bereits einige Male zusammengearbeitet hatte, nickte ihr zu. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese Geste genau deuten sollte – letztlich gab sie sich damit zufrieden, dass es einfach nur eine nette Geste war. Draußen vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen, regnete es in Strömen. Die ersten Vorboten des Herbstes. Frustriert musste Sakura feststellen, dass sie keinen Regenschirm bei sich trug und da im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, aktuell keine Alternative darstellte, hatte sie keine andere Wahl als durch den Regen zu laufen. Mit der Sporttasche über ihrem Kopf, um sich zumindest ein bisschen vor dem Regen zu schützen, lief Sakura hinüber zur Bushaltestelle. Die Busfahrt nach Hause fühlte sich für sie wie eine Ewigkeit an. Die Tatsache, dass sie durchnässt war, tat ihr übriges dazu.

Als Sakura nach fast einer Stunde ihre Wohnungstür öffnete, war sie so erleichtert endlich Zuhause angekommen zu sein, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie ließ ihre Taschen fallen, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und warf ihre Jacke auf den Garderobenständer in der Ecke, die sogleich wieder herunterfiel. Doch Sakura kümmerte sich nicht darum und ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen. Das erste was sie tat war herüber zu ihrer Küche zu gehen und sich ein kaltes Glas Limonade auszuschütten. Gierig trank sie das ganze Glas in einem Zug aus. Ihre nasse Kleidung warf sie auf den Trockenständer in ihrem Badezimmer und schlüpfte dafür in ihrem Pyjama. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt zu duschen, doch sie war einfach zu ausgelaugt und frustriert um noch irgendetwas zu machen. Alles was Sakura wollte, war sich in ihr Bett zu legen und zu schlafen, am besten bis zum St. Nimmerleinstag.

Sakura hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Erst das Klingeln und Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür weckte sie wieder auf. ‚ _Uh, wer ist das?_ ', gähnte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ‚ _hoffentlich keiner von den Uchihas. Oder Jemand von deren Angestellten. Oder Tsunade..._ ' Sie sah durch den Spion und musste mit Erleichterung feststellen, dass es Tenten und Hinata waren, die da vor ihrer Tür standen. Sakura öffnete die Tür.

„Da bist du ja", raunte Tenten und drängte sich an Sakura vorbei in die Wohnung. „Wir haben dich schon gesucht. Im Krankenhaus warst du nicht und deine Eltern wussten auch von nichts. Da sind wir dann hierher gekommen."

„Ich weiß nicht wo mein Smartphone ist", gähnte Sakura und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben es schon gehört", sagte Hinata und tätschelte ihr die Schulter, „eine Schwester im Krankenhaus hat es erzählt."

„Shannaro", entfuhr es Sakura. Also wussten es mittlerweile doch schon alle. ‚ _Was hast du denn geglaubt?_ ', raunte ihre innere Stimme, ‚ _dass es niemanden auffällt? So naiv kannst du nun wirklich nicht sein._ ' Tenten warf sich auf die Couch, auf der Sakura nur Momente zuvor noch geschlafen hatte, warf die Decke beiseite und sah ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?", fragte Sakura sie.

„Details, Missy, wir wollen Details. Wer ist dieser einflussreiche Patient, um den du dich kümmern musstest. Wo genau bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Was genau ist in den letzten Wochen passiert?" Sakura, die im ersten Moment gar nicht verstanden hatte, worauf Tenten eigentlich aus war, ging hinüber zur Küche und nahm drei Gläser aus dem Schrank. Eine Flasche Sekt befand sich nun seit Wochen im Kühlschrank und wartete darauf endlich getrunken zu werden. ‚ _Zwar kein Anlass zum Feiern, doch diese Geschichte kann man nicht mit einem Glas Milch erzählen..._ '

Nachdem Sakura ihnen allen Sekt eingeschenkt hatte, setzte sie sich auf den Hocken gegenüber von den beiden. „Ich habe eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterzeichnet...", sagte sie nüchtern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergess die", schnaufte Tenten, „es ist ja nicht so, als würden Hinata und ich dann gleich losziehen und alles weiterplappern, was du uns erzählt hast. Zudem haben die dich gefeuert – die waren dir gegenüber nicht loyal, also brauchst du es auch nicht sein."

Sakura sah ihre Freundin an und wusste nicht, was sie dem entgegensetzten sollte. Möglicherweise hatte aber bereits auch nur ein Schluck Sekt gereicht, um ihr Urteilsvermögen zu blenden. „Schön. Uchiha...", war alles was sie im ersten Moment sagte und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass zumindest das zweite Wort schon sehr vieles erklärte.

„Uchiha? So wie in Uchiha Cooperation?", fragte Hinata mit geweiteten Augen.

„Genau."

„Moment mal. Da war doch vor ein paar Wochen etwas in der Zeitung... Dieser eine Uchiha wurde doch schwer verletzt bei einem Unfall. Ist er es, den du behandelt hast? Ging es darum?"

Sakura trank mit einem Male ihr Glas aus. „Ganz richtig und er war noch nicht einmal das größte Problem. Sein Bruder, sein Vater – die ganze verdammte Familie und nicht zu vergessen deren Angestellten. Die haben alle gemeint, sie wären etwas Besseres als ich."

„Jetzt noch einmal von vorne... was ist genau passiert?"

„Oh, ich glaube, ich habe euch von meiner ersten Begegnung mit seinem Bruder nie erzählt. Wobei damals wusste ich gar nicht wer er war...", Sakura die mittlerweile alle Hemmungen bezüglich der Verschwiegenheitserklärung verloren hatte, erzählten ihren beiden Freundinnen alles, was in den vergangenen Wochen vorgefallen war – besonders im Hause Uchiha. „...und naja, den Rest kennt ihr."

„Das ist wirklich furchtbar und diese Leute sind wirklich...", begann Hinata und verstummte dann, weil sie schlicht nicht wusste, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte. Tenten kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Mies? Bösartig? Abscheulich? Arrogant? Mir fallen da wirklich so einige Worte ein – und zwar keine netten."

„Dann geht es dir ja genauso wie mir", meinte Sakura genehmigte sich zum wiederholten Male einen Schluck Sekt. Tenten hatte mittlerweile ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche geholt und nach etwas gesucht. Nach einem Moment hielt sie inne und zeigte Sakura etwas, dass sie gefunden hatte. „Das ist er, oder? Uchiha Sasuke. Sohn vom jetzigen Firmenchef Fugaku Uchiha und der kleine Bruder von Itachi Uchiha, der den du behandelt hast."

Das Foto zeigte Sasuke sowie seinen Vater und Bruder, wie sie einen Check an eine gemeinnützige Organisation übergaben. So wie Sakura ihn bereits kannte, trug er auf dem Foto einen dunkelblauen Anzug und von einem Lächeln war er weit entfernt. ‚ _Kann dieser Typ eigentlich auch lachen? Und nicht, weil er sich gerade über Jemanden lustig macht..._ ' „Ja, das ist er. Entweder läuft er in irgendwelchen teuren Anzügen herum oder kleidet sich so unauffällig, dass man ihn glatt übersehen oder gar für einen Kriminellen halten könnte. Arsch", entfuhr es Sakura zu Schluss noch.

„Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich versucht euch zu verkuppeln", meinte Tenten und lachte auf, worauf Sakura ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Dein ernst?"

„Was? Er sieht gut aus und er hat Geld... Viele Frauen stehen darauf."

„Aber gutes Aussehen und Geld macht nicht wett, dass er ein arroganter Arsch ist. Innere Schönheit kann man sich halt nicht kaufen."

„Sakura hat Recht. Man darf sich nicht von äußerem blenden lassen", meinte Hinata und nippte an ihrem Sekt, „er ist das beste Beispiel dafür, was mein Vater mir immer gesagt hat: Ich solle mir bloß keinen gutaussehenden Mann suchen. Die wüssten alle, wie gut sie aussehen und sind auf nichts Gutes aus."

Sakura sagte nichts darauf, allein schon, weil sie selbst schon ähnliches zuhören bekommen hatte. Tenten hingegen hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Wieso überrascht mich das eigentlich nicht...?"

„Was war eigentlich mit dem Polizisten", fragte Sakura Hinata und versuchte das Thema von sich abzulenken, „du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, was passiert ist, nachdem ihr heraus gegangen wart."

Hinata lief rot an, was dazu führte das Tenten ein kichern von sich gab. „Wir haben uns nur ein wenig unterhalten..."

„Details, Hinata, Details!"

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich auch im Krankenhaus arbeiten würde und was ich mache. Aber geht es hier nicht eigentlich um Sakura... Sie ist diejenige mit den Problemen."

Hinata hatte diese Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da hatte Sakura bereits das Gefühl, dass man ihr Felsbrocken auf die Brust legen würde. Sie hatte Recht. Sie war diejenige mit den Problemen. Es war ihr Leben, das gerade dabei war den Bach herunter zu gehen. ‚Oh Gott, wie konnte das nur passieren', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf. Tränen füllten Sakuras Augen und sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Hätte sie doch nur von Anfang an abgelehnt. Sie hätte es getan, wenn sie von Anfang an gewusst hätte, wer er war und was er in der Lage wäre, ihr anzutun. Eine Träne nach der anderen rollte ihre Wange hinunter. Hinata und Tenten tauschten einen bestürzten Blick aus, worauf die erstgenannte Sakura ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Und was nun?", fragte Sakura und putzte sich die Nase. „Was soll ich nun tun? Ich habe keinen Job und wenn ich keinen Job habe, verdiene ich kein Geld. Und ohne Geld, kann ich die Miete nicht mehr bezahlen..." Weiter konnte sie es nicht mehr aussprechen. Vor ihrem inneren Augen boten sich schreckliche Bilder, wie sie selbst irgendwo auf der Straße und die Menschen um Essen anbettelte. Leute gingen an ihr vorbei, beachteten sie gar nicht oder warfen ihr nur abschätzige Blicke zu. Ein kalter Schauer lief Sakura den Rücken herunter. Das konnte nicht sein. Das müsste sie verhindern. „Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Dir einen neuen Job suchen", meinte Tenten trocken und reichte ihr ein weiteres Taschentuch, „und wenn ich ehrlich bin, mache ich mir bei dir keine großen Sorgen. Egal was die alte Hexe sagt, du bist gut in deinem Job und du wirst auch sicherlich bald wieder etwas finden. Vielleicht nicht mehr diese Woche oder diesen Monat, aber ich wette meinen Monatslohn darauf, dass du bis Weihnachten einen neuen Job hast."

Sakura wischte sich die Tränen weg, während Hinata ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich glaube, Tenten hat Recht. Mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen..."

„Shi...zune", Sakura musste sich erst noch einmal räuspern, bevor sie zu ihrer Stimme zurückfand, „hat mir erzählt, dass sie im Konoha West Jemanden suchen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einmal dort bewerben..."

„Siehst du, das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang."

„Hast du deinen Eltern bereits davon erzählt?", fragte Tenten sie, „ruf sie an. Sie machen sich sicherlich sorgen um dich."

„Meine Mum wird ausrasten. Sie hatte immer damit geprahlt, dass ihre Tochter für eine berühmte Ärztin arbeitet – wie wird sie dastehen? Wie werde ich dastehen?"

„Es war ja keine Lüge", antwortete Hinata Schultern zuckend, „zudem übertreibst du. Deine Mutter ist doch eine ganz liebenswerte Person – sie wird es verstehen. Sie hat sich nach deinem Schwächeanfall doch auch riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Sakura musste sich eingestehen, dass die beiden Recht hatten. Auch wenn es keinesfalls ein angenehmes Gespräch werden würde, so konnte sie die Wahrheit wahrscheinlich nicht lange vor ihren Eltern verheimlichen. Suchend blickte sie sich um. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo mein Smartphone überhaupt ist."

„Warte, ich rufe dich eben an", meinte Tenten und wählte ihre Nummer. Ohne dass einer von ihnen einen Ton von sich gab, versuchten die drei zu erlauschen, wo es gerade klingelte. Doch sie konnten nichts hören. „Es scheint nicht ausgeschaltet zu sein. Ist es auf stumm eingestellt?"

Sakura schüttelte den Kopf, „ich habe es bereits im Krankenhaus vermisst. Hoffentlich hat es niemand gestohlen...!" Das wäre die nächste Katastrophe die ihr noch fehlen würde. Dass sie ohne Smartphone da stände. Dann hätte sie noch nicht einmal eine Telefonnummer, die sie auf den Bewerbungen angeben könnte.

„Ich habe euch doch einmal diese App installiert, mit der man sein Smartphone bzw. den Besitzer orten kann. Nachdem wir Hinata mal verloren haben", fügte Tenten letztlich noch raunend hinzu, worauf Hinata rot anlief.

„Das tut mir immer noch furchtbar Leid...", antwortete diese kleinlaut.

Tenten kicherte kurz, „schon gut. Mal sehen, wo sich Sakuras Smartphone befindet..." Das Ergebnis ihrer Smartphone-Ortung war mehr als ernüchternd. Sakuras Smartphone war immer noch da, wo sie es auch zuletzt noch hatte: auf dem Anwesen der Uchiha. Möglicherweise war es ihr bei dem Sturz aus der Tasche gefallen. Sakura entfuhr ein Seufzer. Sie wollte nicht zurück dorthin. Sie wollte keinen von diesen Menschen wiedersehen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ihr Smartphone jedoch auch nicht dort lassen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie das Geld, sich einfach ein neues zu kaufen.

„Was willst du nun tun, Sakura?"

„Ich werde wohl noch einmal dorthin müssen", antwortete diese und ließ sich zurückfallen.

„Wir kommen mit dir", sagte Tenten und klatschte in die Hände. „Alleine gehst du nicht. Wir kommen mit!"

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Hinata sie erstaunt und blickte Tenten überrascht an, woraufhin diese ihr zunickte, „genau, wir werden dich nicht alleine dorthin lassen."

„Sie werden euch aber nicht auf das Anwesen lassen – wenn sie mich überhaupt auf das Anwesen lassen", seufzte Sakura und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. ‚ _Eigentlich kann ich mich doch gleich von dem Smartphone verabschieden..._ '

„Ist doch egal, ob sie dich auf das Anwesen lassen oder nicht. Dann sollen sie dir halt dein Smartphone zum Eingang bringen und wenn sie sich weigern drohst du denen halt mit der Polizei. Oder noch besser, du drohst denen, dass du der Boulevard-Presse einiges stecken wirst", meinte Tenten mit einem hämischen Grinsen, „du weißt doch bestimmt irgendetwas, von dem die nicht wollen, dass die ganze Welt es erfährt."

„Ich habe eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterzeichnet... das kann ich nicht bringen. Die könnten – nein, die würden mich verklagen."

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen", meinte Hinata, „welches Interesse sollten sie schon daran haben, dein Smartphone bei ihnen zu behalten?!" Hinata hatte Recht. Es war ja nicht so, als das auf dem Smartphone irgendwelche interessante Daten waren. Das einzige was die Uchihas darauf finden konnten waren ein paar Nachrichten, in den Sakura sich über sie aufregte und das hatten sie doch selbst letztendlich verschuldet. Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Stück weit der Alkohol der aus ihr sprach, aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto entschlossener war sie, sich das zurück zu holen, was rechtmäßig ihr gehörte.

Sakura raffte sich auf, „ich ziehe mir eben meine Schuhe an, dann können wir los fahren..."

„Du willst da so hin?", fragte Tenten sie. Sakura sah an sich herunter. Sie trug eine alte Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt das viel zu weit war. Möglicherweise hatte Tenten Recht und sie sollte sich vorher zumindest umziehen.

„Ich ziehe mir auch noch was anderes an", raunte Sakura und war bereits auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer, als Tenten förmlich aufschrie.

„Du gehst jetzt unter die Dusche, Missy. Und wenn du fertig bist, werden wir dich so sehr stylen, dass die Uchihas es bis ans Ende ihrer Tage bereuen werden, Jemanden wie dich gefeuert zu haben." Tenten schien vollkommen überzeugt von ihrem Plan zu sein, während Hinatas Blick immer wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her wanderte.

„Ich ziehe aber nicht das rote Kleid an", sagte Sakura und denn die Erinnerung daran, wie das ganze Übel eigentlich seinen Lauf genommen hatte, war noch sehr frisch. ‚ _Ob alles anders verlaufen wäre, wenn ich damals nicht das Kleid getragen hätte?_ ', fragte sie sich selbst, ‚ _wenn ich einfach ganz normale Sachen getragen hätte? Vielleicht wäre es dann nie zu unserem ersten Streit gekommen..._ '


	10. Kapitel 10

Mit großen Schritten überquerte sie die Straße und ging auf den Eingang zu. Ein kalter Windstoß erfasste sie, worauf sie den Mantel enger um sich schlang. Tenten und Hinata hatten ihr ein Outfit herausgesucht, das ihre Vorzüge zeigte, doch für die nun kälter werdende Jahreszeit eher ungeeignet war. Doch sie musste ihnen in einer Hinsicht zustimmen: Sie wollte nicht als die kleine, unscheinbare Assistenzärztin in Erinnerung bleiben, sondern als wunderschöne, starke und selbstbewusste Frau. Wenn sie ehrlich war, kaufte sie sich dies selbst nicht ab, doch es ging ja hier nicht um sie. Sondern um all die Menschen auf der anderen Seite der Mauer.

Sakura drückte auf die Klingel und wartete. Im ersten Moment geschah nichts und sie dachte sich, dass man ihr möglicherweise gar nicht mehr antworten würde. Das war im Grunde genommen das, was sie von ihnen erwartete. ‚ _Dort drin sind doch alle froh, mich los zu sein. Ich wüsste keinen Ort, an dem mir die Leute jemals so feindlich gesinnt gewesen sind._ ' Sie wollte bereits ein zweites Mal klingeln, als ein Knacken in der Leitung ertönte.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden nicht mehr kommen", sagte die Stimme und es war auch irgendwie genau das, was Sakura erwartet hatte. Auf Förmlichkeiten war ihr gegenüber doch von Anfang an verzichtet worden.

„Ja, hi", antwortete sie, „ich habe mein Smartphone hier vergessen und bin gekommen, um es abzuholen."

„Smartphone, huh?", sagte die Stimme, „sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ja, ich habe es geortet und es ist noch im Haus", sagte Sakura und schenkte der Kamera ein falsches Lächeln.

„Geortet? Wo haben Sie denn etwas geortet?" Sakura konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob es Kisame war, der am anderen Ende der Leitung saß; was sie jedoch wusste, war das man sich gerade über sie lustig machte. ‚ _Vollidiot_ ', war das erste was Sakura dazu in den Sinn kam, ‚ _das hat ja wirklich nicht lange gedauert. Aber schauen wir mal, ob ich das Spiel nicht mitspielen kann..._ '

„Auf meinem Smartphone befindet sich eine App und mithilfe derer kann man übers Internet, den Standort des Smartphone bis auf wenige Meter bestimmen. Ich habe mein Smartphone das letzte Mal gesehen, vor meinem Sturz in Ihrem Haus und die Ortung sagt mir, dass es immer noch dort ist. Selbstverständlich kann ich mit der Ortung auch zur Polizei gehen – ich meine, ich habe ja den Beweis", das letzte sagte Sakura in einer kindlichen Stimme und war gespannt, was seine Reaktion darauf sein würde. Im ersten Moment erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion und die innere Sakura war sich sicher, dass sie gerade einen Teilsieg zu verzeichnen hatte. ‚ _Sprachlos ist er..._ '

„Schön, kommen Sie rein." Das Tor öffnete sich und Sakura betrat, ein wenig triumphierend, das Anwesen. Alles sah so aus, wie zuvor. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Für sie hingegen schon. Sakura ging die gepflasterte Auffahrt hinauf und betrachtete das Haupthaus. Einige der Zimmer, darunter auch Itachis, waren hell erleuchtet. ‚ _Wer jetzt wohl meine Aufgabe übernommen hat_ ', ging es Sakura durch den Kopf, ‚ _wem wurde nun all seine Freizeit genommen?_ ' Sie ging an der Garage vorbei, in der ebenfalls Licht brannte, zum Eingang für die Dienstboten und klopfte an. Jemand im Inneren gab ihr ein Zeichen hinein zu kommen. Sakura drückte die Tür auf und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Tür war hinter ihr noch nicht wieder ins Schloss gefallen, da sagte Jemand, „was um alles in der Welt suchen Sie denn hier?"

Suri war von ihrem Platz am Tisch aufgesprungen und schnellen Schrittes auf sie zugeeilt. Gut zwei Meter vor ihr blieb sie stehen. „Das Sie es wagen noch einmal hier her zu kommen."

„Das ich es wage?", wiederholte Sakura und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte allen Grund der Welt wütend zu sein und mittlerweile hielt sie nichts mehr davon ab, den Uchihas und ihren Angestellten entgegen zu treten. Der schlimmste Fall – dass man sie feuern würde – war bereits eingetreten, was hatte sie also noch zu verlieren? Zudem hatte sie sich ja etwas Mut angetrunken, was sich nun als sehr gute Idee herausstellte. „Diese Frage stellen Sie mir tatsächlich?"

Suri rümpfte die Nase, „man hat Sie doch entlassen, oder etwa nicht?" ‚ _Woher weiß sie das? Ach, doofe Frage..._ ', Sakura konnte sich die Antwort darauf doch eigentlich schon denken. Es gab in diesem Haushalt schließlich eine Person, die genau das hatte erreichen wollen. ‚ _Ob er wohl auch noch auftaucht?_ ', fragte sie sich und ihr fielen da so einige Dinge ein, die sie ihm gerne an den Kopf werfen würde.

Bevor Sakura überhaupt darauf etwas antworten konnte, ging die Tür hinter ihr auf. Deidara kam herein und blickte überrascht von Sakura zu Suri und wieder zurück. Zu Sakura gewandt fragte er, „hat man Sie nicht gefeuert?"

„Das gleiche hatte ich gerade auch angesprochen", sagte Suri direkt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während Deidara Sakura neugierig musterte. ‚ _Vielleicht hatte es doch etwas Gutes_ ', kam Sakura in jenem Moment der Gedanke, ‚ _so hat mich hier noch keiner gesehen._ ' „Nettes Outfit", sagte er zu ihr. ‚ _Yes_ ', schrie ihre innere Stimme auf.

„Danke", antwortete Sakura, als wäre sie dort, um höfliche Konversation zu betreiben.

„Sie haben einen furchtbaren Geschmack", mischte Suri sich direkt wieder ein, „ich wäre lieber tot, als so etwas zu tragen."

„Sie müssten lange tot sein, um hier rein zu passen", antwortete Sakura und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Deidara musste sich stark zurückhalten, nicht laut loszulachen und Sakura erging es nicht anders. So eine Schlagfertigkeit hatte er ihr nicht zugetraut.

„Sie Sind wohl kaum in der Position dumme Witze zu machen. Wer steht denn hier ohne Job da?"

„Das habe ich doch alles Uchiha Sasuke zu verdanken...", antwortete Sakura und wurde direkt wieder unterbrochen.

„Gern geschehen", raunte Jemand. Die drei Anwesenden wandten sich um. Sasuke lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und steckte gleichgültig seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Sein Blick war auf Sakura fixiert, diese schnaufte nur kurz. ‚ _Jetzt könnte man ja fast glauben, er hat darauf gewartet, dass ich hier auftauche..._ '

„Sie erwarten jetzt wohl nicht, dass ich Ihnen dankend um den Hals falle, oder? Hat es Ihnen wenigstens Spaß gemacht?", fragte sie ihn und ging langsam auf ihn zu, „hat es Spaß gemacht, mir meine Karriere zu ruinieren? Hat es Spaß gemacht, all das zu zerstören, was ich mir in den letzten Jahren mühselig aufgebaut habe? Hat es Spaß gemacht mir mein beschissenes Leben zu versauen? Shannaro!" Mit jedem Wort war Sakura etwas lauter geworden. Mittlerweile war sie ihm auch so nah gekommen, dass Deidara eingriff. Er hatte sie am Arm gepackt und zog sie von ihm weg.

Aufgebracht wandte sie sich Deidara zu, „ist das Ihr ernst? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich eine verdammte große Gefahr darstelle?" Sakura wandte sich wieder Sasuke zu, „Sie sind erbärmlich. Lassen andere Leute ihre Kämpfe austragen. Ohne sie sind Sie doch nichts! Was haben Sie in Ihrem Leben denn schon alleine auf die Reihe gebracht. Alles was sie tun ist Tag für Tag schamlos den Einfluss und den Reichtum ihrer Familie auszunutzen. Können Sie auch noch etwas anderes?"

„Halt deine Klappe und rede nicht von Sachen, von denen du nichts verstehst", zischte er.

„Ich verstehe es nicht? Wirklich? Wer von uns wohnt denn auf einem großen Anwesen und bekommt alles was er will? Ich habe mir alles in meinem Leben hart erarbeiten müssen, von meinem Studium, über meine Noten bis hin zu der Anstellung im Krankenhaus. Mir ist nie irgendetwas geschenkt worden und wissen Sie was der Witz an der Sache ist...? Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Und doch...", Sakura sah Suri und Deidara an, „denkt selbst das verdammte Personal hier, es sei etwas Besseres als ich."

Hinter Sasuke öffnete sich erneut eine Tür. Sasori kam herein, mit Sakuras Smartphone in der Hand und sah beunruhigt von einer Person zur nächsten. „Ich habe das Smartphone", sagte er etwas kleinlaut.

„Gib das Ding her", raunte Sasuke ihn an und entriss ihm das Smartphone. Sakura streckte ihm die Hand entgegen um es an sich zu nehmen, doch Sasuke schlug ihre Hand unsanft weg. Stattdessen ging er an ihr vorbei, nach draußen in den Garten. Er stampfte an der Garage vorbei zur Einfahrt, wo er sich zu anderen Beteiligten umdrehte. Er starrte Sakura für einen Augenblick an, die dort genauso irritiert wie die anderen drei stand und sich fragte, was er nun vorhatte. Sasuke wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, holte aus und warf das Smartphone so weit wie möglich die Auffahrt herunter. Nahe des Tores fiel es mit einem unschönen Geräusch zu Boden. Sakura zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Ungläubig, das dies gerade wirklich geschehen war.

„Den Schaden bezahlen Sie", sagte sie leise zu ihm.

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun", entgegnete er ihr.

Sakura sah herunter zu der Stelle, wo ihr Smartphone lag und blickte dann erneut Sasuke an. Sie begann in die Hände zu klatschen. „Und ich dachte, sie könnten kein größerer Arsch sein. Danke, dass ich jetzt auch noch ohne Telefon dastehe..."

„Dann kaufen Sie sich halt ein Neues", meinte Deidara zu ihr gleichgültig.

„Kaufen, huh?", Sakura musste sich zurückhalten, dass ihr nicht Tränen in die Augen stiegen. All die Wut und Frustration der letzten Wochen kamen wieder in ihr hoch. „Wovon soll ich das bitte bezahlen. Ich habe doch keinen Job mehr, vergessen? Ich kann mir noch nicht einmal eins von diesen nachgemachten Smartphones leisten." Keiner sagte daraufhin ein Wort. Sakura wandte sich von ihnen ab und ging ein paar Meter die Auffahrt hinunter, bevor sie dann stehen blieb. „Ihr Uchihas seid das letzte. Wissen Sie, ich glaube an Karma. Alles schlechte das man anderen antut, wiederfährt einem irgendwann selber. Und wenn sie andere Menschen auch so behandeln wie mich, dann ist das, was Ihrem Bruder wiederfahren ist, nur der Anfang." Sie ging weiter die Auffahrt hinunter und vor dem, was einst ihr Smartphone gewesen war, kniete sie nieder. Es war zerbeult, das Display war vollkommen zersprungen und Sakura konnte tun was sie wollte, es gab einfach kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich. Sie schnaufte frustriert und Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinunter. ‚ _Schnell weg von hier._ ' Sakura stand auf und verließ das Anwesen auf kürzestem Wege, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Auf der anderen Straßenseite warteten Hinata und Tenten immer noch im Auto auf sie. Keiner von den beiden sagte ein Wort, als Sakura ins Auto stieg.

„Er hat es kaputt gemacht", schluchzte sie. „Er kam herein und fing wieder an sich lustig zu machen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wofür er verantwortlich ist. Dass er mir alles genommen hat, was ich mir in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut habe und dass nicht jeder von uns es so gut hat wie er, der alles in den Arsch geschoben bekommt. Gerade da brachte Jemand mein Smartphone. Er hat es an sich genommen und die Einfahrt herunter geworfen..."

„Vielleicht kann man es reparieren", meinte Hinata, „zeig doch mal her..."

Tenten nahm Sakura das Smartphone ab. „Das ist ein Totalschaden. Gott, was stimmt mit dem denn nicht? Der hat doch mehr als eine Schraube locker."

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir uns von denen fern halten sollten", sagte Hinata, „bevor noch mehr schlimme Sachen passieren."

„Und das ist unser Stichwort zu fahren", antwortete Tenten und startete den Wagen. Die ganze Fahrt über sagte Sakura kein Wort. Dieser Tag war einfach furchtbar. Gerade als sie auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte, dass es wieder besser werden würde, war die nächste Katastrophe gefolgt. Tenten versuchte noch die beiden zu überreden, sich in einer Bar zu betrinken, um die Geschehnisse des Tages zu vergessen. Doch sowohl Sakura, als auch Hinata lehnten dies strikt ab. Alles was Sakura nur noch wollte, war sich in ihr Bett zu legen, die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und so zu tun, als würde sie gar nicht existieren. ‚ _Glücklich ist der, der vergessen kann_ ', das hatte ihre Großmutter ihr immer gesagt. Doch wie sollte sie vergessen? Es hatte Konsequenzen – ernsthafte Konsequenzen, mit denen sie nun zu leben hatte.

Frustriert und immer noch ein wenig den Tränen nahe, stieß Sakura die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Ohne Umschweife ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, warf ihre Kleidung auf den Boden und kuschelte sich, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet, in ihr Bett. Um alles andere konnte sie sich noch am nächsten Tag kümmern. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, schlief Sakura in dieser Nacht wirklich gut. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Alkohol getrunken hatte, der sie immer etwas schläfrig machte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sie immer noch Schlaf aufzuholen hatte. Was sie am folgenden Morgen aus dem Bett riss, war das Klingeln an ihrer Wohnungstür. Noch schläfrig warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Tür.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Tenten sie.

„Mh, was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte dir das hier geben", antwortete ihre Freundin und drückte ihr ein Päckchen in die Hand. Irritiert sah Sakura sie an.

„Was ist das?"

„Mein altes Handy", Tenten strahlte, „ich habe es für den Fall verwahrt, dass meines einmal kaputt geht oder falls ich es verlieren sollte. Ich weiß, es ist alt, unmodern und hat auch einige Kratzer, aber für die Zwischenzeit sollte es reichen. So kannst du wenigstens deine Nummer bei deinen neuen Bewerbungen angeben und die Leute können dich auch erreichen."

Sakura wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, außer „danke."

„Keine Ursache. Du bist meine Freundin und Freundinnen hilft man in der Not. Ich weiß doch, dass wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre, Hinata und du das gleiche für mich tun würdet. Ich kann leider nicht länger bleiben, weil ich meinem Chef versprochen habe, zusammen mit ihm einen wichtigen Kunden am Flughafen abzuholen. Doch du weißt ja, wenn irgendetwas ist und sollte es mitten in der Nacht sein, ruf an. Ich bin für dich da."

Sakura nickte stürmisch, „danke, Tenten. Du bist die Beste."

„Das weiß ich doch, man sieht sich", als sie das sagte, war sie bereits auf der Hälfte der Treppe. Erleichtert und mit der Gewissheit, dass sich zumindest eines ihrer Probleme, für den Moment, gelöst hatte, schloss Sakura ihre Wohnungstür.

Nachdem sie die glücklicherweise noch intakte Sim-Karte ihres Smartphone in Tentens Handy eingelegt hatte, haderte sie eine ganze Weile mit sich, bis sie die Nummer ihrer Eltern wählte. Sakura sollte doch Recht behalten und zu sagen, dass ihre Mutter wenig begeistert über die Neuigkeiten war, war sicherlich noch eine Untertreibung. Gut eine Stunde lang stellte sie Sakura eine Frage nach der anderen, wie es zukünftig weitergehen sollte und Sakura konnte kaum eine Frage beantworten. Wie denn auch? Das Ganze war gerade einmal 24 Stunden her und in der Zeit hatte sie bisher noch nicht ausarbeiten können, wie es weitergehen sollte. Natürlich hatte Sakura vor, sich umgehend im Konoha West, wie von Shizune angemerkt, zu bewerben und zur Sicherheit auch in allen anderen Krankenhäusern. Doch ansonsten? Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie nicht sofort eine neue Anstellung finden würde? Was wenn sie eine ganze Zeit lang arbeitslos wäre? Würde sie dann die ganze Zeit Zuhause sitzen und Däumchen drehen?

Nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter hatte Sakura das Gefühl sie könnte gleich weitere zwölf Stunden am Stück schlafen. Sie fühlte sich einfach ausgelaugt, vollkommen ausgepowert. Sie hatte gedacht, den Schlaf der vergangenen Wochen aufzuholen, würde ihr wieder ihre alte Kraft zurückgeben, doch scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Sicherlich hatten die desaströsen Nachrichten des Vortages etwas damit zu tun, doch für den Moment fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft, sich aufzuraffen und etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Sakura kam letztlich zu dem Schluss, dass es sie sicherlich nicht umbringen würde, wenn sie einen Tag auf der Couch verbringen und nichts tun würde. Einfach etwas entspannen. Hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen nicht danach gesehnt?

Es war später Nachmittag und sicherlich die dritte oder vierte kitschige Romanze, die sich Sakura ansah, als das Handy von Tenten klingelte. Die Nummer, die auf dem Display erschien kannte sie nicht. Zögerlich und nicht wissend, was sie erwartete, nahm Sakura den Anruf an. „Hallo?"

„Haruno Sakura?", fragte die Person in der Leitung, „hier ist Shukaku Gaara. Du hattest mir doch deine Nummer gegeben und ich dachte, ich frage einfach einmal, wie es dir so geht."

Sakura entfuhr ein erleichterter Seufzer. Gaara war wirklich eine der letzten Personen, mit der sie gerechnet hatte. Zudem hatte sie bereits wieder vollkommen vergessen, dass sie ihm am Vortag ihre Nummer aufgeschrieben hatte. ‚ _Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen_ ', rumorte ihre innere Stimme, ‚ _der Lichtblick am Ende des dunklen Tunnels. Job verloren, doch Liebe gewonnen!_ ' Sakura schüttelte sich. Sie hatte wirklich zu viele von diesen kitschigen Romanzen gesehen.

„Es freut mich, dass du anrufst. Mir geht es ganz gut.

„Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass es dir gut geht. Es war ja nicht gerade eine schöne Nachricht, die du gestern bekommen hast", antwortete er.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber ich muss nach vorne sehen, ich bin optimistisch", antwortete Sakura und kaufte sich dies selber nicht ab. Doch war es nicht gerade das, was sie Menschen erwarteten zu hören?

„Sakura, ich habe gerade meine Schicht im Krankenhaus beendet und würde gerne etwas Essen gehen. Möchtest du mich begleiten?" Sakura am anderen Ende der Leitung lief rot an. Nach allem was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war und er wusste ja mehr oder weniger warum, wollte er mit ihr Essen gehen? Sollte dies etwa ein Date sein? War es das oder wollte er sie nur etwas aufmuntern? „Natürlich, gerne."

„Das freut mich. Ist dir das California Roll in der Innenstadt bekannt?" Sakura bejahte dies.

„Ich habe einen Tisch für acht Uhr reserviert."

„Das klingt wunderbar", antwortete sie.

„In Ordnung, dann treffen wir uns um acht Uhr im California Roll. Ich freue mich schon", sagte Gaara.

„Ich mich auch", antwortete Sakura und beendete das Gespräch. Überrascht, aber doch etwas erfreut, ließ Sakura sich zurückfallen. Doch dann kamen ihr Zweifel an der ganzen Sache: War es nun ein Date oder nicht? Und weitergehend, würde er das Essen bezahlen? Sakura hatte bereits mehrfach von diesem Restaurant gehört, war aber selber noch nie dort gewesen. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass dies ein Restaurant der höheren Preisklasse war und sie sich eigentlich dort nichts von der Karte leisten konnte. Vielleicht das billigste – wenn überhaupt. Bis Gaara nicht explizit sagte, dass er sie einladen würde, musste sie also genau die Preise von allem zusammenrechnen und sicherstellen, dass sie genug Geld bei sich trug. Wie peinlich es wäre, am Ende dort zu stehen und ihr Essen nicht bezahlen zu können. ‚ _Ich bin arbeitslos – ich muss jetzt ganz genau auf mein Geld achten..._ '

Um kurz vor acht erreichte Sakura in einem grünen Kleid, dass sie bereits einmal auf der Hochzeit einer ihrer Cousinen getragen hatte, das California Roll. Sie war sich unsicher, ob sie nicht möglicherweise overdressed für dieses Restaurant sei – schließlich war sie noch nie in ihrem Leben dort gewesen. Von Gaara war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sollte sie es also wagen, bereits in das Restaurant hinein zu gehen? Sie war nur zögerlich einen Schritt auf die Tür zugegangen, da öffnete diese sich bereits. Ein Kellner hielt ihr die Tür auf und deutete darauf, dass sie doch hereinkommen möge.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Miss?", fragte er sie und deutete auf ihren Mantel. Irgendwo hatte sie den Kellner vorher schon einmal gesehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wo...?

Während der Kellner Sakura aus dem Mantel half, sagte sie zögerlich, „ich bin hier verabredet, aber ich weiß gar nicht ob... er schon hier ist." Sakura vermied es irgendwelche Begriffe wie ‚Date', ‚Freund' oder ‚Bekannter' zu nehmen, denn letztlich wusste sie gar nicht, wie sie Gaara eigentlich bezeichnen sollte.

„Das können wir schnell klären, Miss. Wie heißt ihr Begleitung denn?"

„Shukaku, Gaara", antwortete sie und war etwas erleichtert, als der Kellner sie bereits anlächelte.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Miss", der Kellner führte sie aus dem Vorraum heraus, in das eigentliche Restaurant und es wirkte vollkommen anders, als Sakura es von den Bildern im Internet kannte. Das Licht war gedämpft und nur die Tische waren direkt beleuchtet. Die Tische bestanden allesamt aus einer schwarzen Marmorplatte, mit passenden ledernen Cocktailsesseln. Die Dekoration war schlicht gehalten, doch wahrscheinlich kosteten die kleinen Vasen auf den Tischen ein Vermögen. Nie zuvor war Sakura in einem solchen Restaurant gewesen und sie musste schlucken. ‚ _Hoffentlich muss ich nicht selber zahlen..._ ' Der Kellner führte sie zu einem Tisch in der Mitte, half ihr Platz zu nehmen. „Mister Shukaku hat vor wenigen Minuten angerufen. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er sich um ein paar Minuten verspätet und Sie sich ruhig schon einmal einen Drink aus der Karte bestellen sollen." Der Kellner reichte ihr die Karte. „Ich bin gleich wieder für sie da."

Ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr Sakura. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Nicht das er sie am Ende noch hier sitzen lassen würde. Sie sah sich im Restaurant um. Dass passende Klientel für dieses Restaurant war es ja. Jeder hier sah aus, als müsste er sich keine Sorgen um die Rechnung am Ende des Abends machen: Männer in maßgeschneiderten Anzügen und Frauen behangen mit Schmuck, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. ‚ _Irgendwie passe ich hier ganz und gar nicht rein... Hoffentlich taucht er bald auf._ '

„Miss Haruno", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr und Sakura wandte sich schreckhaft um.

„Sie habe ich hier ganz und gar nicht erwartet...", Uchiha Fugaku betrachtete sie von oben herab, „wie kommt es, dass sie in solch einer Lokalität speisen?"

„Ich bin verabredet", antwortete Sakura und versuchte erst gar nicht zu lächeln.

„Tatsächlich? Wo ist denn ihr Begleiter?"

„Er verspätet sich."

„Schade, Schade", antwortete Fugaku mit einem leichten Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, „nachdem man Sie entlassen hat, versetzt man sie auch noch..." Sakura widerte seine Schadenfreude einfach nur an. Was war das mit dieser Familie? Verfolgten sie sie nun noch?

„Nun denn", Fugaku wandte sich wieder von ihr ab und ging weiter. ‚ _Was sollte dieser bescheuerte Auftritt?_ ', ging es Sakura durch den Kopf. Hatte er das alles nur getan, um sie zu demütigen. Sie beobachtete wie er auf einen Kellner zuging und etwas zu ihm sagte. Als Sakura erkannte, dass der Kellner sie ansah, wusste sie, dass nichts Gutes folgen würde. Sie reagierte gar nicht, sondern starrte die beiden einfach nur an. Der Kellner nickte nur kurz, und Sakuras Blick folgte Fugaku, der sich wieder zurück an seinen Tisch setzte. Währenddessen war der Kellner an ihren Tisch gekommen, „Miss, ich müsste Sie bitten zu gehen."

„Verzeihung, wie bitte?", fragte Sakura ihn und war noch nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht.

„Ich muss Sie bitten Miss, das Restaurant auf der Stelle zu verlassen", wiederholte der Kellner und auch ihm war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm.

„Was hat der Uchiha zu Ihnen gesagt? Das ich etwa nicht in der Lage bin zu zahlen oder was?"

„Nein, Uchiha-sama hat nichts dergleichen gesagt. Er hat sich zu Ihrer Profession geäußert und unsere Restaurant-Politik erlaubt solche Professionen nun einmal nicht..." ‚ _Der Arsch hat behauptet ich sei eine Nutte, ich glaube es nicht..._ ', war der Gedanke, der Sakura kam. Sie stand auf und starrte dem Kellner direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin keine Nutte, falls er Ihnen das erzählt haben sollte. Doch ich weiß, dass er seine Frau regelmäßig betrügt – deshalb will er mich nicht in seiner Nähe haben. Weil ich ihn in flagranti erwischt habe...mit einer jungen hübschen Frau, die regelmäßig bei ihm Zuhause ein und ausgeht." Natürlich war all das erlogen. Genauso wie es erlogen war, dass sie eine Nutte sei. Doch wieso sollte sich nicht gleiches mit gleichem vergelten? Wer weiß, vielleicht stimmte das sogar. Vielleicht betrog er wirklich seine Frau. Sakura würde es ihm zutrauen.

Sakura machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Restaurant, nur um draußen Gaara direkt in die Arme zu laufen. Anders als sie ihn kannte, trug er einen grauen Anzug an diesem Abend und hatte sich die Haare zur Seite gekämmt. ‚ _Hat er das für mich getan?_ ', fragte Sakura sich.

„Da bist du ja. Entschuldige bitte meine Verspätung. Ich bin aufgehalten worden. Wollen wir herein gehen?"

‚ _Schnell Sakura, denk dir etwas aus_ ', rumorte ihre innere Stimme. „Wäre es möglich, dass wir irgendwo anders etwas Essen gehen. Die Kellner waren so unhöflich zu mir; ich möchte dort nicht mehr rein..."

„Tatsächlich? Am besten ich gehe herein und spreche mit ihnen...", sagte Gaara leicht aufgebracht, doch Sakura hielt ihm am Arm zurück.

„Nein, schon gut. Dann regst du dich nur auch noch auf. Lass uns das Ganze einfach vergessen und irgendwo anders essen." Gaara blickte sie für einen Moment fragend an, dann gab er nach. Er fuhr sie beide in ein kleines italienisches Restaurant, das Sakura vorgeschlagen hatte und von dem sie wusste, dass sie sich das Essen dort leisten konnte. Nach dem kleinem Drama im California Roll war Sakura mehr als erleichtert, dass der Abend letztlich doch noch eine gute Wendung nahm. Sie verbrachte einen schönen Abend mit Gaara und obwohl sie die meiste Zeit über ihre Arbeit redeten, konnte sie dann doch noch etwas mehr über ihn erfahren – etwas Privates. ‚ _Ein Date mit Startschwierigkeiten._ ' Als Gaara sie dann am Ende des Abends nach Hause fuhr, keimte ihn Sakura die leise Hoffnung auf einen Kuss auf, die Gaara jedoch mit einem festen Händedruck vernichtete. Vielleicht war es für ein erstes Date – wie sich nach Gaaras eigenen Angaben herausstellte – einfach etwas zu viel verlangt. ‚ _Eigentlich nicht_ ', ertönte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ‚ _aber auf der anderen Seite ist er kein Mann wie jeder andere..._ ' Die Zeit würde wohl zeigen, was dort noch folgen würde.


End file.
